paw patrol school
by monkeylover25
Summary: all the pups are humans and Zuma has a tough time watch how they work together to get the bullies to stop as well as getting the girls and some fights between some girls with drama as they join a perfect club to help everyone that are bein bullied
1. Chapter 1

hey guys this is a new story I thought about doing. I keep getting idea's so this is when they are humans and I am going to give you a information about each of them. so here they are they are all in middle school just to let you know.

Chase: he is really brave and gets good grades and has a crush on his elementary friend Skye. he is also a baseball player. he's in 8th grade and friends with Marshal

Marshal: a little clumsy in school in 8th grade has a crush on Everest ever since she moved in fifth grade. he also plays base ball and is friends with chase

Skye: one of the smart girls in school who plays soccer she is as well part of a cheerleading squad and has a crush on Chase and is in 8th grade

Rocky: the smartest kid in school who takes really high classes. he doesn't play any sports cause he believes that's a distraction from school work in 8th grade he backs Zuma up and is his best friend

Zuma: a shy guy who gets made fun of with the way he talks and hides everywhere he can gets okay grades and has rocky to back him up as well as rocky being his best friend and is in 7th grade

Rubble: a basket ball player who is really strong and is in 7th grade

Everest: a snow boarder and a Basket ball player and has a crush on Marshal and cheers for him on his Baseball games when he has them in 8th grade and is best friends with Skye

Siliva: a girl who works on the farm to help with the sheep. she does not like chase at all and is part of the popular girls with daisy in 8th grade

now OC's

Flower: Skye's sister who can't be around a lot of people and doesn't play any sports she is in high school.

Ben: Skye's twin brother who is also a basketball player and also plays baseball and does not have good grades

Daisy: the new girl in school who is good at a lot of things she plays instraments and plays basketball she may be popular but she doesn't like cheerleaders she is with Silivia in 8th grade

Nick: another shy kid who has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know about and hangs with rocky. in 8th grade

Molly: Zuma's sister she is a homeschool student and tries her best she's scared to be in school.

Sammy: a sweet girl who tries to fit in stuff she plays the piano and sometimes sings and she is good friends with Daisy in 8th grade

Adam: a boy that is Zuma's other friend he pretty much follows Zuma where he goes to make sure that he doesn't get hurt in 7th grade as well as Sammy's brotherr

Zane: one out of 8 bullies in the school he does not like Zuma and takes everything that Zuma has including his family pictures in 8th grade

Tanner: not one of the smartest in the school and blames Zuma for making him that way and refuses Rocky's help in 8th grade

Steve: just like rocky a really smart student in school he tries to be friendly to Zuma but gets hurt by his friends everytime he tries Rocky tries to tell him that Zane is not a friend to anyone in 8th grade

Jack and Zack: twins who like to do the same thing all the time and are the most trouble makers ever who try and give Zuma a hard time in class by saying he hurts them. both are in 7th grade

Aladan: a friend that Zuma and Rocky thought they could trust but are wrong he plays baseball with Chase and Marshal. sometimes he will trip marshal if he (Marshal) gets a homerun and says he fell on his own cause of his clumsiness in 7th grade

Banjo: the mean brother of Siliva who does not like Zuma and he does not have any reasons for that in 7th grade. he lives at the farm but does not work

J-J: another one who has no reason for being mean to Zuma he is Skye's cousin and gets detition all the time but doesn't care and is in 8th grade

so that's all of them there might be more soon and if you would like me to add some of your OC's them give me a Message both on the story or PM me anyway on with the story

it was a Sunny morning in adventure bay all of the kids(Pups) were getting ready to go to school ( I will be putting this in POV to make it easier so that you would know who's talking in stuff and it's only for the stories with the pups as humans the rest of the stories will be the normal stories)

Zuma's POV

I really don't want to go to school today every time I go I always have to hide in a closet so that the bullies don't see me at all. if they do I know they are planning to hurt me no matter what my friends try to do to get them to stop. so I just walked out of the lookout and sighed as I walked to where the Bus goes to pick me and my friends up and my best friend rocky waves at me and I just look down and gave him a wave back as he asks me why I'm upset and I tell him that I cant go to school anymore.

Rocky's POV

I looked at my best friend zuma as he looks down and he just told me how he doesn't want to go to school. I already know the reason since I see him get bullied all the time and then he runs to the closest that he can find and hides inside that worries me because he shouldn't be treated like that and with my experience I think I might be able to help him out I know he's a good student and I don't want him to hide forever. as well as hearing our teacher saying we have a new student who already is fitting with the popular crowd.

Daisy's POV

this is my first year at a new school and I wonder if they have band for me to practice my instrument and when I showed Siliva the ones I play she led me to her club right away and of course I accepted it. I as well heard about a student getting bullied and I hope that I can help him get away from that and I might find him cute as well

Siliva's POV

I'm so glad to meet another girl who is popular she plays a lot of things starting with instruments so exicting she is also a basketball player as well so when asked her to sit with me and then I saw the boy who I don't want to be around at all and that is chase and the one thing I don't like is that my teacher has us sit together cause she wants us to get along. I also saw marshal who I think is cute but I can tell that he does not like me back instead he likes the girl that was new two years ago named Everest and i hope my brother is behaving him self and leaves Zuma alone hey i may not like the shepeard but that doesn't mean i will let my brother be one of the bullies to him.

Chase's POV

when I walked in the classroom i was hoping that Siliva was not here today because she annoys me all the time and i also hope she stays away from Zuma i feel bad for him he has been bullied ever since he started school one of the bullies is my crushes cousin named J-J her name is Skye and i know that my best friend has a crush on Everest witch his name is Marshal he may be clumsy but i can tell he's very smart

Skye's POV

i cant wait for cheerleading practice today I think that is gonna be the best thing that i am going to do but one thing i don't like about the new girl is that she looks at me like I'm a bad person or something. that really annoys me a lot but I smile once i see chase and i know what he is hiding and that is having a crush on me i have one on him as well so i hope he asks me as soon as possible and i also hear that there is a school dance coming soon as well. well after school is over i am going right to practice

Everest's POV

this is gonna be the best year ever for all of us well probably not Zuma since he hides all the time all of us try to talk to him so he can stand up for him self but that doesn't seem to work well because the next day he runs away again as well getting laughed at.I can tell that rocky is having enough of it and is trying everything to stop them as well as his other friend Nick

Nick's POV

I still cant believe that i was part of the Bullies club and I have to be careful cause if I get mad my powers will get out of control the only one that knows is rocky and I'm glad because he is my best friend.

now they are going to do the talking so no more POV's until Next chapter or something like that

"Rocky what are we going to do about Zuma I'm worried about him are you" Nick asks "yeah i am Worried about him I cant believe they are doing this to him this has to stop i can't believe the teachers are not doing anything about it that really annoys me you know" Rocky said "Well you know i can help him is he a shy type" Daisy asks turning around to face them "yeah he is but he's a grade younger then you and your also popular you sure" Nick asks. "I'm sure and from what i hear of what he looks like i think he's cute" Daisy said then turns back around and talks to Siliva

with Zuma's homeroom

Zuma hides in a corner as he see's Aladan and Banjo walk in the room trying not to be seen by them but was able to hear them talk and he knows it's about him because that is all they talk about in his mind " hey do you know where that weird went Banjo" Aladan asks "no i don't know where he is" Banjo said they both then saw Rubble and Adam walk in the room and they were the first to see Zuma and tried to sneak pass the bullies to see and maybe talk to him as well once they got to him Adam spoke "hey what's wrong Dude" Adam whispered "yeah what is it buddy" Rubble asks " nothing i don't want to be here today that's all I'm glad to have Gym first thing so that i can stay in the locker and never come out until school is over" Zuma said "okay Bud but you really shouldn't do that because its not good for your grades" Rubble said " I know but I want to be safe" Zuma said just then the bell rang and they went to their classes Zuma and Adam went to Gym class together as well as the two bullies

okay this was a longer chapter then I excepted and I hope you guys like it took me almost 2 days to make this chapter

Monkeylover25 peace out


	2. Chapter 2

so in the last chapter they Zuma and Adam went in their classes and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Tracker will come later in the story or something like that as well as new oc's witch I got a request about adding Mario or Alex witch I will do both of them later in the story as well as this is gonna be my main focus until I can figure out what else to put in the other story and this might have maybe 30 or 40 chapters maybe more.

In GYM

Zuma and Adam walked in the locker room to get ready for Gym class and as they were getting ready Banjo tapped Zuma on the shoulder. " h h hey what do you want" Zuma asks in a shaky voice "oh nothing are you ready for the pacer test today" Banjo asks Zuma doesn't answer cause he does not want to tell him that he's not going in the Gym "I think I left something in my locker then I will come out" Zuma said as he goes to his locker and once out of sight he jumps inside and closes it. Adam walks over to his locker and knocks on it "you okay Banjo talked to you in a nice way" Adam said "I know but they could be planning something and I always do this remember now you should get in the Gym I will be in the next period class I promise" Zuma said as he watches Adam leave to go to the Gym

Adam's POV

I'm worried about Zuma he should know that skipping class is not allowed even when you show up in homeroom well I guess as long as your in the room that might not be skipping but at least tell the teacher why you don't want to do this stuff and then I see him walking down the hall by the Gym and when I told him to come over in here he tells me that he doesn't want to be near Aladan right now then I told him that he needs to get over it and that's what got him to get in here as he sighs and sits next to me.

Banjo"s POV

I can tell that Zuma is shy but I don't try to be mean to him even thought I don't like him that much and my sister told me that if I'm mean to him today she is gonna make me do her job today witch I'm trying not to do that since I don't like the ranch at all but I have to deal with it

"okay class we are going to do the pacer test and oh its nice of you to join Zuma are you ready" the teacher asks. "yeah I'm ready and I'm gonna be in here for now on or at least I will try to be" Zuma said. "well losers are not allowed to join classes because they are failiers" Aladan said Zuma just hides as he tries not to cry. Adam glares at Aladan " sir Adam glared at me for no reason can he leave" Aladan said "excuse me Adam we do not Glare at others do you understand you can either sit this out or go to the principles office" the teacher said "But" Adam said "no buts now choose" the teacher said so Adam sits this out and watches the other students do the pacer and to his surprise Zuma was really fast he ran one after one until he got tired at 78 making Aladan and Banjo mad. Banjo kept his cool while Aladan stepped up to him. "Listen you better not do that for the other stuff that we have to do and since your partner got in trouble for glaring at me it looks like your not able to do the sit in reach loser" Aladan then left motioning Banjo to follow him. Zuma just sat there and started to cry and instead of going to his teacher he ran back to the locker room and closed his locker with him inside and cried some more.

as that class was over the teacher wanted to talk to Zuma "hey Zuma I will write you a pass for your next class so can you come here for a few minutes" the teacher asks "uh sure" Zuma said as he walks over. why were you not here the rest of Gym class you did so well on the Pacer" the teacher said Zuma wanted to tell him but was worried that he is not going to believe him " am I in trouble for doing that Sir" Zuma asks ignoring the question that his teacher gave him. "no I'm not mad and you didn't answer my question so why were you not here for the rest of Gym class "he asks again " I have been bullied and I ran in the locker room because Aladan is gonna say he wasn't and you were going to believe him and punish me for thinking I was lying to you" Zuma said "thanks for telling me this Zuma I will have a talk with Aladan the next time we have Gym class okay" the teacher said as he writes Zuma a pass "well here you go to Math and if you ever have trouble come to me okay don't go hiding anymore okay bud" he added "okay thanks can I come and eat lunch in here today" Zuma asks "maybe tomorrow okay now go ahead and get to class.

just to let you know that this middle school has 7 and 8th graders together so Rocky Skye Chase Everest Adam Sammy and Siliva will all be in the room as well as Daisy.

so Zuma walked in the room as he was glad that there are no bullies in the room and sat between Rocky and Adam and behind Daisy and siliva. "hey how are you two today" Rocky asks "mine is not going great so far because Aladan told on me that I was glaring at him and then I was not allowed to be in the pacer test" Adam said "i don't know how you can deal with Gym you always sweat in there and where were you 10 minutes ago Zuma" Rocky asks. "oh I was with my Gym teacher he wanted to talk to me of why I didn't show up the rest of Gym class and you know what I always do hide in stuff but I'm not going to do that anymore or at least try not to because I told him what was going on in stuff" Zuma said then the teacher came in with Jack and Zack as well as Steve. "hey these three will be joining us for now on they were not behaving in their last Math class "she said as she told them to sit behind Rocky Adam and Zuma. "great now there are Bullies in the room" Zuma said as he was about to walk out but Rocky stopped him and led him back to his seat "hey I will be right here to stop them and you have Chase and the others as well so don't worry" Rocky said hugging his best friend "hey you three what's up "daisy said as she looks at Zuma and is love strucked "hey girl I can tell you have a crush on him but we have to pay attention "Siliva said "yeah like you ever listen to what the teacher says" Chase said "I know you have a crush on me just don't want to admit it" Siliva said "what no I have a crush on Skye" Chase yelled then relizied what he said and covered his mouth making Siliva and Daisy laugh and Skye Blush "excuse me class please be like rocky and Steve and pay attention" she said "everyone else yes Mam.

after math was over Rocky walked Zuma to social studies since he knows that's where the trouble begins cause Zane in in that class. "I can't go in there Rocky I just can't can I please skip this class just this one" Zuma said with pleasing eyes "no Zuma you can't and don't even think of saying you have to go to the bathroom because when I went one time I saw you getting ready to hide in the closet around this time" Rocky said as he walks Zuma in and sits him down then leaves to his classroom. Zuma just huffs as he gets his stuff out and waited for the others to come including J-J and Zane as well as his buddy Nick who was really quiet. as they were in Nick was getting a text from Rocky to make sure that he doesn't leave the room

Nick's POV

as I got in the classroom my phone buzzed right away and when I looked who it was it was rocky telling me to keep an eye on Zuma. so that is what I did and then the teacher came in so knowing about the rules with the phones I put it back in my pocket and took my text books out getting ready to learn

"hey did you hear that Zuma got in trouble by the gym teacher" Zane said laughing "Really good that will teach him to do the sports and not fool around in the locker room playing with no one since no one likes him" J-J said "GUYS NO TALKING IS ALLOWED EITHER CONTINUE OR GO TO THE OFFICE THIS IS YOUR WARNING YOU GOT IT" the teacher yelled "yeah Zuma stop talking we can hear you from all the way back here" Zane said "ZUMA YOU KNOW THE RULES NOW GO TO THE OFFICE" the teacher yelled again so that is where Zuma went but instead of the office he hid in a closet until that class was over then went to Science crying all the way there and bumped into Daisy "sorry about that Zuma are you okay and what happened" Daisy said as she wipped his tears away "its nothing I got to go to science anyway" Zuma said as he went to the next class daisy was walking behind him and followed him in the room as well as rocky who was not happy with Zuma." hey Zuma can we talk for a second" Rocky said "sure what is it" zuma said "i told you not to leave the room" Rocky said "i wasn't planning too but Zane and J-J were talking and Zane blamed me and the teacher believed him" Zuma said "i will talk to him about that after lunch okay Zuma" okay thanks" Zuma said "hey you two" daisy said "hey Daisy I guess Siliva is not in this class" Rocky asks "nope she has Gym this period I had it last period with you remember" daisy said "oh right and I was not enjoying it" Rocky said as he laughed "I had Music first period that was really awesome and I'm gonna bring my instruments tomorrow" Daisy said

they were talking and having a great time then started to learn new stuff and as usual Rocky was helping the students that were not able to understand it. Lunch then came and they all decided to sit together Chase and Skye were now holding hands since Chase asked Skye out. Marshal sat with Everest and Rubble as well as the rest sat together Siliva just sat at the other table and motioned Daisy to sit with her. "sorry guys maybe another time okay" Daisy said as she sits with Siliva and they started to talk.

not gonna explain the rest of the periods because that might take too long so I'm gonna go with them going home and talk to Ryder

on the buss on the way back to the lookout (daisy went with Siliva to spend time at her house) "so how was Everyone's day" chase asks "mine was good because you finally asked me out" Skye said "mine was good but I messed up in Gym today and that was not fun even with Zane watching me" Marshal said "mine was good I did make something explode though and was sent to the princibles office" Everest said " mine was good I ate the best food today" Rubble said " mine was good I had to take care of someone so that he gets to class" Rocky said pointing to Zuma who stayed quiet "mine wasn't good I got mad at Zane today and uh my secret came out" Nick said "what is it Nick" Sammy asks "it's nothing" Nick said "well anyway my day was good even though I got hit in the face by my own brother" Sammy said as she looks at Adam " I said sorry after that happened sis anyway besides doing that my day was good and wait we are not in the same Gym class" Adam said "well you hit me in the halls do you remember that" oh I don't remember that" Adam said " so you didn't say sorry" Sammy said "heh I guess not" Adam said " your the worst" Sammy said "anyway again it was not really a good day for me because I got in trouble for glaring at Aladan. "and suspended bro don't forget that" Sammy said "then Adam hit her again and the bus driver saw it pulled over and told him to get off.

okay that's it for chapter 2 so what's up with Adam anger issues as he has to spend time with Ryder for 3 days already since they just got back well I hope you enjoy this chapter and get ready for the next one maybe coming this weekend but I might be busy and if I'm not then I will update otherwise wait till Monday


	3. Chapter 3

(Zaso the last chapter there was a lot of drama going on and Adam was getting mad and got kicked out of school and was suspended as well. I got a request to use Sonic from alvinnascar5 more info when I get to that part.

after Adam was told to get off the Bus and walk back to the lookout the other kids got off the bus since they were nit that far away from the bus. they saw someone new as they got there and saw Ryder. "hey Ryder who's this" Rocky asks looking at the new kid who was playing with some cars "oh this is Sonic he is new here I'm watching him till his parents come back home to pick him up cause he's not allowed to stay home by himself" Ryder said "how come Ryder sir" Chase asks "he is Autistic Chase and also he doesn't like to be alone so how was school today guys all but Zuma answered "good" "Zuma is something wrong" Ryder asks "no nothings wrong Ryder I just don't want to talk right now" Zuma said "can you guys keep an eye on Sonic I'm gonna talk to Zuma" Ryder said as he leads Zuma in another room

"hey sonic are you exicted to go to school tomorrow" Rocky said "yeah sure I looked at my sceduel and I have Music first and what's wrong with that one kid that had to go with Ryder" Sonic asks "he gets bullied in school but I think its finally getting under control so tomorrow do you want to sit with all of us at the lunch table tomorrow" Rocky asks "sure and I am worried that I'm gonna get made fun of as well" Sonic said "just don't follow Zuma around okay and I think you two will be great friends he has a speech imparament and with speech he is getting better with it" Rocky said "oh let me guess that's why he get's made fun of" Sonic asks "yeah it is but like I said he's getting better by telling the teachers" Rocky said

with Ryder and Zuma

"Zuma before I ask you what's wrong do you know why your Gym teacher called me" Ryder asks "uh no why are you asking" Zuma said "because he's worried about you you didn't complete your sheet today and hid in a locker or something why would you do that" Ryder asks "I WAS BULLIED OKAY AND THAT HAPPENED SINCE 1ST GRADE RYDER AND IM TIRED OF IT SO I JUST HIDE TO GET AWAY FROM THEM" Zuma shouted " Zuma if you were being bullied you need to tell your teachers" Ryder said "I told my Gym teacher but that's all my Social studies teacher will not understand cause he favors Zane a lot and believes everything he says, not sure what my other teacher's will say though" Zuma said "well you do have a speech impediment Zuma so that's why your in speech and Sonic has 2nd threw 7th period with you okay" Ryder said then he added I think you two will be very great friends anyway so just make sure you tell the rest of your teacher's okay" "okay Ryder I will can I go play with them now" Zuma asks "yeah oh can you promise to keep an Eye on Sonic as well to make sure he doesn't get bullied" Ryder said "I will see what I can do Ryder don't worry I will try really hard" Zuma said and then they ate dinner said bye to Sonic and then went to bed

the next morning Zuma was feeling better then yesterday and decided to ignore the bullies today " you ready Zuma" Sonic said " uh yeah I am I guess" Zuma said " don't worry Zuma okay" Adam said "yeah and please don't hide in any lockers" Rubble said " you hide in lockers" Sonic asks comfused "yeah I do is that bad" Zuma asks "how do you learn then" Sonic asks "I don't know" Zuma said " well well well if it isn't Zuma oh and now they add another loser" Zane said as he pushes Zuma down. as Zuma was about to run back to the lookout the bus came and they got on the bus and went to the school.

at School

" so Sonic you will be in our homeroom okay so we will help you right Zuma" Adam asks "yeah we will don't worry" Zuma said looking at his hurt knee "you okay Zuma and wait Adam I heard you got in trouble so your not susposed to be here" sonic asks "yeah I'm fine my knee just hurts when he pushed me on the ground" Zuma said "oh well I didn't like what they called me" Sonic said, But I am gonna ignore it" sonic then added Zuma smiles as they walked in homeroom a few minutes passed Sonic introduced himself to the rest of the class and how he is staying with the paw patrol and that he is autistic. the usual Bullies laughed at him once he said that sonic was upset but pulled it off and Adam left to go to the office to be sent back home

in Gym Zuma got ready right away and went to his Gym teacher "hey how are you today Zuma" he asks "I'm good thanks for asking but Zane pushed me on the ground in front of the new kid" Zuma said "that would explain your knee tell you what if you feel pain then come to me and rest okay" he said as he pats Zuma on the back "okay I wll I promise" Zuma said as he goes in the Gym " I guess your brave even after you got pushed huh Zuma" Banjo said as he pushes him into the rock wall "don't do that I will tell him if you keep doing it so back off" Zuma said as he gets away "ohh someones not in a good mood today Aladan said laughing Zuma just walks away "hey were not done yet loser" Banjo said as he runs up and stops him "yeah stay still for once" Aladan said then the teacher came in and motioned for aladan and Banjo to come to him. "okay you two from what Zuma told me you two have been bulling him so can you please stop it and from what I can tell you were doing it when I was not around" he said crossing his arms "please don't tell my sister" Banjo said "uh I heard you bro you forgot we were in the same Gym at the same time huh oh and I will take it from here sir" Siliva said as she drags her brother away and turns to Zuma "hey Zuma good job yesterday and Daisy really likes you just to let you know so maybe you should talk to her" Siliva said as he and Banjo get out of the Gym. then Zuma smiles and walks to the teacher "well I was not excepting that but she did a good job" he said as he starts class "okay so today we are gonna do volley ball then they get started Zuma had to take one break because of his Knee then played the rest of class

in Math

Zuma was having some trouble getting in class his Knee was hurting really bad as well as his head since Aladan hit him there then the other stuents came in but Siliva "yes she's finally not here today finally have peace" Chase said as he holds hands with Skye "uh Chase she is here she just told me that she has to deal with her brother since he was bulling Zuma" Daisy said "hey Zuma how did Gym go" Sonic asks as he sits on the other side of Chase "it went well except I was pushed into the rock wall and hit in the head" Zuma replied "psst Zuma sorry about yesterday rocky told me what happened as well as Nick Steve said thanks Steve are the other two here" Zuma asks "nope there sick so that's why I told you" Steve said "hey Zuma day going good so far" yeah it is not gonna hide today Zuma said then Sammy came running in the room breathing heavely "guys Zane was trying to hurt me when I was on my way here" Sammy said showing her arm was filled with bruses. "you okay" Sonic asks "yeah I am and are you new I guess" Sammy asks "yeah he is and has a really good singing voice" daisy said "hey class Siliva had to go home early because of her brother and won't be here for a week after today cause he got suspended by hurting Zuma's feelings" she said , and we have Sonic who is new as well as being Austic" she added Steve was trying hard not to laugh at the way he was writing but did it anyway "why do you write like that Sonic that's weired" Steve said as he was laughing but Rocky Elbowed him making him stop when Sonic was looking sad. "sorry that happened Sonic" Zuma said "its okay Zuma" Sonic said "sorry about that my bullyness kicked in me its actually nice I'm not use to writing like that and I'm not really susposed to be nice just to let you know cause if my 'friends' find out I will get hurt by Zane" Steve said then they all started their work and sonic was able to get it done and handed it in with Rocky and Steve

Social studies

Zane was waiting for Zuma as well as the new kid he heard from Aladan Sonic got in but Zuma's scrape was getting really bad and was walked to the Nurse with Rocky to get it bandaged after that was done he went to class and gave his teacher the pass. " Zuma please be here then go to the Nurse because I started class and I don't like to get interrupted okay" he said as he still gives Zuma a late slip "but please don't do this I got hurt before I got on the bus by Zane" Zuma said "what are you talking about I didn't do anything" Zane said "ZUMA I'm tired of you tattling on him go to the office" the teacher said "sir he's telling the truth I saw it I promise" Sonic said as he watches Zuma leave the room. "well Zane is my son and I don't want to hear anything bad about him" he said and Sonic grew quiet they started their work and Zane just started poking Sonic on the back Sonic notices it and ignores it since he knows that their teacher is not gonna do anything.

in Science

Zuma got back from the office and told the princible about what Zane did to him and how his social studies teacher (Zane's dad) told him to go to the office and not Zane. " I tried to tell him I saw it Zuma and he wouldn't believe me" Sonic said hey guys Siliva told me that she tricked her brother when she told him she was in the same Gym with him as well that she had to get her books since she forgot it and that's how she saw it" Daisy said "wow she really likes you huh" Rocky said "yeah she does she said she hasn't had a friend in years" Daisy said their teacher told them their assignment was a free day and they watched finding nemo.

at lunch

since Zuma feels better and Sonic was with him he decided not to eat with his Gym teacher and spend time with his friends and since Siliva was not here daisy had to sit at their table much to Skye's and Chase's annoyance since she just talked about Siliva when they were texting each other. "hey Rocky where is Nick today" zuma asks "oh he had to take care of some stuff" rocky answered "like what Rocky" Sammy asks "personal stuff" Rocky answered

okay there is chapter three you guys and remember Sonic does not belong to me so read and review


	4. Chapter 4

hey here is chapter four gonna try to update daily so maybe Monday and Tuesday for this story and by the way I'm gonna put the other stories on hold since I cant think of anything for those stories right now so I hope you enjoy

still at lunch Nick finally goes to the table and sits down next to rocky "hey who's the new kid" Nick asks "oh that's sonic he is Austic" Rocky said. "Nick where were you that made you come to lunch late" Sammy asks " okay tell you what meet me at the park today after school and I will tell you okay" Nick said "i can't because of my Cheerleading practice" Skye said "i have band today so I wont be able to go either" Daisy said "you do that after school" Chase asks "no I am staying after today" Daisy said "well anyway I will come and I think Zuma will come as well and do you want to come Sonic" Rocky asks "sure since I don't like to be alone anyway "yeah I am gonna hang with Everest after school" Marshal said "i am gonna watch Skye practice her cheerleading" Chase said "i am gonna go home and watch my favorite show" Rubble said "as rocky said I am gonna go as well" Zuma said

then Zane J-J Aladan Zack Jack and Tanner came over

"well well well if it isn't the loser table oh wait that's near the trash can" Zane said as he take's Zuma's food and throws it in the trash "Hey I wasn't done with that Zane" Zuma said getting mad "yeah what was that about" Sonic said then something bad happened Zane picked Zuma up and threw him and when he hit the ground it was really hard "there now it's loser free well except for sonic but I don't want to mess with him today" Zane said as he and the other's walked away "okay change of plans Zuma is going home right to Ryder" Rocky said as he picks Zuma up. they then saw Zuma's mouth and nose bleeding "uh someone get the nurse please" Sammy said getting grosed out "i will but I'm gonna need help where the office is" Daisy said "oh its across the lunch room" Marshal said "oh thanks Marshal" Daisy said as she goes out of the lunch room and into the nurses office

a few minutes she came back with the nurse "this is bad I am gonna have to call your gardidan so that he can be picked up and do you mind telling me who did this to him" she asks "oh it was Zane" Daisy said "is he gonna be okay" Rocky asks "yeah gonna take a while to heal so I suggest no going to school until next Tuesday okay guys" okay mam thanks" Chase said then the bell rang Zuma was in the nurses office waiting to be picked up by Ryder

a few minutes came and Ryder was just checking him out of school "before that happened did you tell your other teachers" Ryder asks "well my math teacher already knew and my social studies teacher is Zane's dad so he doesn't do anything and I don't know what my science teacher said and what is Sonic going to do when I'm not in speech with him. "Zuma said "it will be okay Zuma when we get home I will give you a ice pack okay. "okay Ryder for my mouth and nose" Zuma asks "yeah so that they can both heal and thanks for keeping an eye on Sonic did he get picked on" Ryder asks "no not yet he seems to know what to do though" Zuma said. i hope rocky understands that you are not going to be in school it's bad enough that i have to take care of Adam as well" Ryder said. they then went home and then a few hours later everyone else came home

"you okay Zuma" Daisy asks "yeah i am but it hurts a lot" i cant believe that Zane does that and gets away with it you know" Rocky said "uh rocky i want to talk to him alone okay" Daisy said trying not to blush "okay sure" Rocky said smiling "what do you want to talk to me about and why" Zuma asks sitting up "well ever since i moved here i had a crush on you i still do" Daisy said blushing " oh well i didnt show it but i have a crush on you too" Zuma said then he kissed Daisy with passion and she kissed back a minute then they broke the kiss "that was nice Zuma thanks i hope you feel better and i will bring your food to you so that you wont have to get up okay since it might hurt" Daisy said "no no you dont have to do that i got it" Zuma said as he stands up and then felt pain and sat back down "yeah i have to get your food to you and give it to you. "daisy didnt you say you have band practice at lunch" Zuma asked "oh man i was worried for you so much i forgot well i got to go" Daisy said as she runs back to the school

meanwhile at the park

okay are you guys ready to hear what happened when i got mad at Zane and then i strucked him with some sort of power that i never knew i had and it's really bad i think it is because i still feel a bad side in me since i joined you guys maybe in 6th grade or something like that" Nick said "i still love you Nick no matter what okay do any of the teacher's know" Sammy asks Nick blushes and kisses her cheek "i dont think so and the good thing is that his dad didnt see it or i would be suspended from school probably forever" Nick said "well dont worry we will help you control it okay Nick" Rocky said "yeah dont worry now lets go back to Zuma to see how he's doing" Sonic said

at cheerleading practice

Chase was watching Skye doing her cheers until he saw Daisy running by "hey Daisy whats up" Chase asks "hey chase cant talk now im late for my first band class i was so worried for Zuma that i got on the buss when i wasnt sussposed to" Daisy said as she kept going. then Skye was done "was that Daisy" Skye asked "yeah it was she went back here cause of band" chase said. " well I don't really like her because I hear her talking about me when she's around Siliva" Skye said "well they are popular Skye so I would understand that" Chase said "well Siliva isn't like that Chase" Skye said. "I know but that shouldn't mean I have to like her as a friend" Chase said. "I'm not saying that Chase" Skye said. then their watches beeped "oh it looks like Ryder wants us back at the lookout" Chase said as he grabs his things "yup lets go to the late bus and I guess Daisy has to go to and hopefully stays quiet" skye said then Chase kisses her as she kisses back she moves her hair out of the way then they break the kiss. "ohh hey love birds" J-J said "what are you doing here J-J" I am gonna join football cuz" J-J said then he added "where's that one kid that Zane bullied at lunch" he said "I'm not telling you and you will never know" Chase said as he and Skye left to the bus. "hey you two what's up" Daisy said "we are on our way back to Ryder" Skye said "oh I see and did you forget to change Skye" Daisy asks "no I don't have time now just go to the bus and I will change when we get back to the lookout" Skye said

back at the lookout Zuma went out of his room and sat next to Ryder "hey Zuma what's up" Ryder asks "oh nothing I feel a little better so that's why I came out of my room" Zuma said "oh okay and I suspose the others are out somewhere well besides rubble and Adam" Ryder said "Hey Ryder were back" Rocky said "where were you guys" Ryder asks "at the park Ryder" Nick said "well can you tell me next time that you are going to the park" Ryder said "sure sorry Ryder amd uh Sonic came with us as well" Sammy said "oh okay thanks for telling me "well sorry Ryder I didn't know you would be home so that's why I tagged along" Sonic said then Chase and Skye came and were holding hands as well as daisy coming in "Hey Ryder sir" Chase said as he and Skye sat down. "hey Chase and Skye how did Practice go" Ryder said "it was good Ryder" Skye said "how about you Daisy" Ryder asks "it was good I almost missed my first band practice the good news is that once we sign up for clubs then I wont have to go after school and of course I'm gonna do Chorus and band as well as other things that do with music" Daisy said "well your grades are also important Daisy so if there are only three that do with music I would suggest you to do study hall" Rocky said "oh and you I guess is gonna do recycle club" chase asks "that's only one day a week and the rest are study hall stuff I just want everyone to do their best okay" Rocky said " I know Rocky but not Everyone is gonna be like you and what are you gonna do about high school if there is a study hall and Recycle club" Marshal asks as he walks in. then Ryder calls Everyone to dinner "hey come here to eat dinner and Zuma yours will be brough to you okay" Ryder said "okay Ryder and I will be careful don't worry" Zuma said as everyone ate their dinner Daisy was told to give Zuma his after she did that she gives him a kiss then went back to the table to eat her food

night time

Zuma was having some trouble going to his and rocky's room so Rocky had to help him over there by giving Zuma support and then went inside and helped Zuma on his bed "are you gonna be able to sleep tonight Zuma" Rocky asks "yeah I am don't worry and if not I don't have to go to school until Tueesday" Zuma said as he yawns and falls asleep. Rocky looks at him and smiled and fell asleep as well

okay this chapter had drama in the beginning and some in the middle as well and I hope you enjoy it and as usual Sonic belongs to someone else and if you want me to add another OC feel free to PM me or comment in the story and a OC from a guest will appear in the next chapter witch will be out on monday


	5. Chapter 5

like i said this story is gonna be up on Monday and Tuesday and i hope you enjoy and don't worry for the one who is asking for a Zuma X Skye i am gonna do a story for that one but it's gonna be a while till i get my three other stories done since i kinda have a writers block on those three i have idea's just don't know how to put them in the story.

so the Next day everyone execpt Zuma (Adam is back in school) went to the bus and then when they went to the school Zane saw them right away "hey guys how's it going" Zane said then winked at Sammy making her gag "ugg i hate it when he winks at me like that i don't even like him at all" Sammy said "one of the reasons why he makes me mad Sweaty" Nick says as they kiss "ugg get a room you two please" Siliva said as she walks past them and Daisy runs right to her. Nick and Sammy didn't hear her and kept kissing each other then rocky and Adam finally pulled them apart. "that had to be stopped before it gets crazy" Rocky said "eh sorry about that guys" Nick said then he started glowing "oh gosh this is not good where should i hide" Nick adds as he can't control his power "i don't know" Rocky says then Banjo walks up "wow why are you up there Nick the school is down here" Banjo said laughing then he took a picture with his phone "this is not good Nick he might show it to Zane then Zane might show his dad" Skye said "well couldn't we tell Siliva to watch her brother and see if she is able to take his phone away from him before it gets bad" Skye asks "i will text Daisy and tell her to tell Siliva" Rocky said as he gets his phone out and they head to the school while Nick just stays outside trying to stop his powers

with Daisy and Siliva they were just walking to homeroom until Daisy got a text message "hold on a minute Siliva Rocky texted me" Daisy said as she looks at her phone then adds we need to get your brother's phone away from him he took a embarising picture of Nick in the air" Daisy adds "then lets get checked in then go to my brother's homeroom" Siliva replies as they go to home room stay until the bell rings as well as give the rest of the pups a thumbs up then heads out of the room and into Siliva's brothers homeroom. once they arrive Banjo's teacher is already yelling at Banjo then saw Siliva behind her "oh i was just about to call your homeroom teacher and thanks for coming are you here to take his phone he was trying to show his friends something when i told him to put it away during the annocments" She said as she gives Siliva the phone "wow that was exactly what i was here for" Siliva said "well see you later and if you can just give him his phone at lunch okay" she says as she hugs Siliva. as they leave they wave goodbye to Adam and Sonic then went back to their room along the way Siliva into his phone and finds out he put a code in "uh bro mom said you can't have a code on your phone" Siliva mumbles to her self

Did you get it guys" Rocky asks "yeah we did dont worry Rocky but he put a passcode on when he was not allowed to" Daisy said "let me see if i can figure it out guys" Rocky says as the phone was handed to him so he puts four 0's as the passcode and it worked "wow that is the easiest password ever i thought it was gonna be hard for me to figure out" Siliva said as she laughs and puts her brother's phone in her pocket "i am gonna delete the pic later" Siliva whispers to the others then the bell rang and they all went to their first peirod class

with Daisy and Sonic

So Sonic did you like your first day yesterday" Daisy asks "it was scary seeing Zuma getting hurt like that and I dont want that to happen to me" Sonic said as he looks scared" don't worry we will all be there for you no matter what" Daisy said as she gives him a hug. "thanks Daisy so do you have band practice today" yeah and i left my flute here so at least i wont have to go home to get it because the lookout is really far away" daisy said "hmm well i am wondering what we are gonna learn today anyway" Sonic said "Maybe something about mozart or Bach something like that" Daisy said as they listen to their teacher talk about what they are going to do then everyone started to get exicted because they are gonna do a play "wow this is something i am definelly gonna be into Daisy said "me too i wonder what we are gonna be acting" Sonic said they listen a few more minutes then got exicted "I love the movie Aladan that's so awsome" Daisy said then they stayed quiet for the rest of the class

with Chase and Skye they had Art together along with Rubble Nick and J-J

i hear we are gonna be painting stuff for a play that the music class is gonna do Rubble said "Great that means Daisy is gonna be part of the play" Skye said "i would be in the contruction class with Rocky but I was having trouble so I just changed to this class and this is more fun" Rubble said "so let's see i think we need to wait till Rocky brings the stuff so that we can paint them the way and i'm guessing he is gonna make a "magic" carpet" Chase said then out of no where rocky was behind him " yup i will Chase and don't worry it will really feel like your on air" Rocky said "ahh Rocky please don't do that" Chase said "sorry im just here to say that the stuff for your class to paint will be here next week it wont start untill two months from now so we will have plenty of time if we dont finish it in time along with staying after school to do some of the work which i am gonna do that twice a week starting today" Rocky said as he left the classroom.

after the bell rang everyone went to Math class "hey guys i got the picture deleated" Siliva said "oh good thanks your the best" Nick said as he walks in "your in this class now" Rocky asks " uh no i gotta go" Nick says as he leaves the room "is he okay Rocky" Marshal asks "i don't know something tells me that Zane might already know about the Picture but i'm not sure" Rocky said as he was worried for Nick. "i don't think it feels the same without Zuma" Daisy said "yeah it was really quiet in Gym one thing was that Banjo was telling Aladan that his phone was taken away for no reason even though there was a reason" Adam said "did your Gym teacher ask where Zuma was " Skye asks "i told him yesterday Skye" Daisy said "i wasn't asking you Daisy but thanks" Skye said "you know Skye you don't have to be mean" Siliva said " well daisy doesn't like cheer leaders and Skye does not like that because usually cheer leaders are popular" Chase says "whatever Chase" Siliva said they learn a few things then went to their next class

i am gonna skip third and forth period as well as the rest of the day because it's kinda hard to focus on all of them when they are not in the same class the whole day for now on well execpt for lunch

at lunch they sat together like normal and got Pizza "mmm this is gonna taste so good in my mouth" Rubble said "i'm so glad that Ryder didn't see me sneak on the Bus" Adam whispers but it was loud enough for Sammy to hear "you snuck out why would you do that and how did the teachers not notice you in the classroom" Sammy asks "easy Skip class" Adam said "i can't believe you would do that" Sammy said then Ben showed up "hey guys what's up" Ben said as he walks to the table 'let me guess Flower packed your lunch" Skye said "yeah she did since i don't like pizza" Ben said "can you tell your sister i said hi and that i miss her" Rocky said "i would but she's home right now really sick" Ben said "well i am not going to practice today i am gonna go and see her" Skye said "i am gonna join you Skye i am just gonna say i am gonna stay after tomorrow instead" Rocky said "your gonna help with the play" Sonic asks "yup and it's gonna be amazing" Rocky said "well this is gonna be the best yet i hope to be my favorite character Jasmine so that i can sing a whole new world" Daisy said as she started to sing the song in her head

with Ryder and Zuma "hey have you seen Adam Zuma" Ryder asks "no sorry Ryder the only thing that would be on my mind would be that he snuck out" Zuma said "well if he did he is gonna be in so much trouble" Ryder said as he got a call from Flower who looked very pale "Hey flower are you okay" Ryder asks "no Ryder i'm not but i am going to the doctors today to see what's wrong i haven't been able to eat for days" Flower said "do you want me to tell ben to come over here today" Ryder asks "yeah i can tell he left his keys here since he always runs late" Flower said then coughs "well get going okay and i will tell Ben for you to come over and i guess he probably told Skye and them" Ryder said flower laughs "of course he would and they might come to see me i guess" Flower said "well i better get going i have someone to punish when he gets home since he snuck out to go to school "Ryder said "have fun with that Flower out" Flower said as she hung up

everyone then came in the house including Ben "Weired she always leaves the door unlocked for me to get in and i didnt see her bike" Ben said "that's because she is on her way to the doctors pups" Ryder said this made everyone gasps then they saw Adam walking in as he was trying to go in his room but Ryder caught him "now we need to talk young man" Ryder said as he leads Adam somewhere elsei

okay that is the end of this chapter if you want you can post to see what Adam's punishment should be for sneaking out when he was not susposed to so see you guys tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6

so the last chapter Adam got called to go with Ryder so that Ryder can discuss his punishment. "now Adam I don't know how the teachers didn't see you when you walked in today and you know you were not allowed to come to school right" Ryder asks "yeah I do but I don't want to be board being here Ryder since I cant play any video games" Adam said "that's because your grounded Adam for doing that to your sister for what ever reason it was" Ryder said "i know Ryder and I'm sorry for sneaking out" Adam said as he was about to cry "I'm not that mad at you just learn to control your anger okay" Ryder said then he gets a call "i will be right back don't move" Ryder said as he went to answer his pup pad/ phone

with Zuma and Rocky in their room

"how are you today Zuma" Rocky asks "I'm doing good it doesn't hurt like it does yesterday" Zuma said they then heard a knock on their door "hey its daisy can I come in" Daisy asks "sure come on in Daisy" Zuma said and that is what she did and gave Zuma a kiss on the cheek making him blush "its not the same at school with out you Zuma" Daisy said "i know but the Nurse said that I have to stay home until Tuesday" Zuma said "well I will ask if there is some work for you so that you can catch up and not be far behind" Rocky said "sure I would like that" Zuma said and they talked some more

back to Ryder and Adam

hey Ryder what was the call about" Adam asks "oh they were calling and said that Nick was not at school today and it's weird he did go on the bus with you guys right" Ryder asks "yeah he did and he was mad at Zane because Zane winks at my sister Sammy" Adam said "hmm" Ryder said "then they of course kiss and wouldn't stop until me and rocky had to pull them away" Adam said "hmm it seems to me that I have to talk to your sister as well as Nick if we can find him" Ryder said "do you want me to get her for you Ryder" Adam asks "yeah but make sure to come back in here okay" Ryder said as he watches Adam leave

Sammy decided to take a walk and called Nick to see where he is and as he was about to dial his number Adam tapped her sholder scaring her " Adam don't do that I am trying to call Nick to see where he is" Sammy said "well Ryder wants to talk to you sis now" Adam said "well he is gonna have to wait bro okay now go so I can talk to him alone" Sammy said "No I wont leave I will tell Ryder your not listening to me" Adam said "well I'm older then you so I'm not scared of you tattle tailing on me" Sammy said "your lucky I'm not going to hurt you" Adam said "well your not allowed to hurt me anyway" Sammy said as she walks away then Ryder walked in front of her with his arms crossed "Sammy give me your phone please and come up so we can talk" Ryder said "No I donr want to give you my phone Ryder I need to call Nick he was depressed today and I want to find out why" Sammy said "well that can wait till he comes home now please hand it over" Ryder said "Why can you all leave me alone for once uhh this is not fun at all" Sammy said "Sammy calm down I know your upset that Nick is not here but I really need to talk to you" Ryder said "okay fine what is it" Sammy asks "so why did you and Nick not stop kissing when you were told to after Zane winked at you" Ryder asks "i don't know I guess we just want to prove we were a couple" Sammy said "well don't do that again okay" Ryder said "okay and I'm sorry Ryder I just miss him okay so do you want my phone now" Sammy asks "no now that you told me I under stand so if you need to call him okay and put him on speaker if you want because I also need to talk to him for not being in school today even though he was on the bus" Ryder said so that is what Sammy did and they waited for it to ring

with Rubble and Sonic

So Rubble how is your classes going so far" Adam asks "they are going good how about yours" Rubble asks "their good and of course you heard about the play since that is what Daisy was talking about the whole day" Sonic said "Right for me it's kinda hard to concentrate when all Chase and Skye do is cuddle when the teacher is not there" Rubble said "I know what you mean dude they do that in Math as well" sonic said "well I see why they love each other as well as being called love birds just like the other two Sammy and Nick and Speaking of Nick he wasn't in any of my classes today at all something happened to him ever since this morning after he and Sammy Kissed" Rubble said "yeah that is weired what do you think is wrong with him Rubble" Sonic asks "I'm not sure and Ryder might know now because he probably got a phone call saying that he wasn't in school today" Rubble said

with Daisy Rocky and Zuma

Zuma can you please come to school tomorrow I really need you to be with me please" Daisy asks "I would Daisy but they want me to come back until Tuesday unless Ryder can talk to them to let me come back earlier" Zuma said "yeah I agree with you Zuma and Daisy do you know if Siliva gave her brother his phone back" Rocky asks her "she didn't give it to him but she gave it to her mom well first she sent the picture to her self then deleated the picture so that she can show her mom what he did as well as taking a picture of his passcode on his phone" Daisy said "hmm and what did her mom say to that" Zuma asks "She said that her mom told him that he is in trouble for doing that and is told to work on the farm for a month and he got his phone taken away and Siliva also told her mom his password for his phone so that she can get in it" Daisy said as she read the text from Siliva. "hey why does Skye and Chase hate you guys so much" Rocky asks "I don't know I guess since I don't like cheerleaders because at my old school they were all popular and snobby and told me I cant join them" Daisy said "well Skye is not any of those things" Zuma said. "well what about chase" Rocky asks "I don't know why Chase does not like Siliva all I know is that something happened in elementary school with those two" Daisy said

the next day it was the usual and this time Adam stayed home as told and Nick was back but was really weak so he stayed home to rest and tell Ryder what happened yesterday of why he wasn't in school in the first place. bye Nick see you after school" Sammy said as she kissed his cheek "bye Sammy I will see you tomorrow I should be well rested" Nick said as he went to sleep some more "Daisy does the same thing with Zuma only Zuma was still sleeping so she just kissed his head " Bye Zuma see you soon" Daisy said as she leaves "Skye when the bus comes what should I say to them" Ben asks "don't worry I will tell them your my brother and is gonna be riding this bus until our sister gets better" Skye said "okay sis" Ben said so when the bus came Skye did as she promised and the bus driver told him to sit in the front until she can find a spot for him

in School Rubble and Sonic were surprised to see a student laying his head down "who's that" sonic asks "I'm not sue Sonic" Rubble answers "hello Class we have a student who is from irleand name Sean do you mind showing your self Sean "uh sure" Sean said as he stands up "look at him why is he here that's just wrong having someone like him around" Jack said "you said it" Zack said agreeing with his brother Sean looks at them with hateful eyes then sat down and as the bell rang he got his things witand they all went to their first peoried

time skip to lunch

so all of them went to lunch and got the usual stuff and this time ben got something from the lunch line. they Saw Sean walking to a different table "is he really that Shy" Rocky asks as he sits alone at a table "well I guess it's hard when your new and didn't make any friends yet even though I did but that was because I live with you guys" Sonic said "Well he is in my class most of the time except Math" Rubble said "Right because he had his head down" Chase said. then Zane and his gang walked over and Zane sat next to Sammy and kissed her cheek "Eww get off me Zane don't do that again I'm telling Nick to get here so he can take care of you" Sammy said "oh what ever I'm not scared of him" Zane said as he kissed her on the lips Sean saw this " Hey she said not to do that again" Sean said as he walks over and pushes him away the others were surprised with what he did "oh your the new kid mr. Irish how about you go back to where you come from your not needed here" Zane said as he pushes him "don't do that again" Sean said as he puts his tray away "uh oh this is not good Zane has a new target to bully for now" Rocky said Zane then came over to Sean "how about this we fight right after school is over outside you got that" Zane said "deal and maybe this will teach you a lesson for being a bully to everyone even to this boy named Zule ma" Sean said as he leaves the lunch room Zane laughs as he and the other's leave the room as well

after school Zane and his gang were waiting for Sean to get out of school but they didn't know that Nick was watching from above since he got his flying ability under control and since he is mad at Zane for kissing his girlfriend then Sean came over "so you decided to show up after all" Zane said as he and the other 8 bullies came over "hey this is not gonna be fair there is 8 of you and only one of me" Sean said as he stretches his mucles Zane seeing this as a chance decided to go attack him right away and Sean fell to the ground "hey a little help here" Sean said and then J-J lifts him up "thanks lad the bullies snickered "hey how about you hit me again" Sean said and that is what Zane did "is it my turn to attack you" Sean asks "yeah sure whatever" Zane said so when Sean did that he was really hard that it knocked Zane out and on the ground "wow hey do you want to join us you look perfect to be here" Banjo said Sean dusts himself off as he turns to them " don't you pick on me or anyone else like Zuma and I will never join you guys now scram don't mess with the Irish" Sean said then he got called to the princibles office

Nick went back to the others "hey guys there was this kid who was fighting Zane today" Nick said "wow no one is able to stand up to Zane like that" Daisy said "well he was but when he was stretching Zane went right to him and then he told Zane to do it again and after that happened he decided to do that to Zane and knocked him out"" Nick said "wow that was cool that he stood up to Zane but he probably got in trouble like detetiion or something like that and that kid looks like the new kid named Sean" Rocky said "it is him and he is in all but one of my classes" Rubble said

with Sean

school was not grest today I already got bullied by Zane and them and I guess it was because their usual target named Zuma was not in school today and I think we are gonna make good friends because he cant pronounce his r's correctly and I sometimes speak too fast or mumble since i have a accent as well as needing to write and number i will not hurt anyone as it is wrong 200 times and other homework. i am also gonna have detetion for a whole month" Sean said

"uhh what happened and why does my head hurt" Zane asks himself then he remembers "oh yeah that irish kid I am so gonna get revenge on you" Zane says to him self as he make a plan.

okay so this chapter has a new character in it named Sean and he belongs to Del Pup as usual I try to make them into character as the person would want me too so see you next Monday and Tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

the other pups came home and saw Zuma running up to them "hey guys what's up" Zuma asks "its not so good Zane found a new target while your home from school" Rocky said "its not Sonic is" Zuma asks as he see's sonic go in his and Rubble's room "No its another new kid named Sean" Nick said as he walks up to them "who is this Sean kid your talking about I heard about that at school how Zane got beat up was it that kid" Ryder asks "yeah it is Ryder" Chase said " I don't think you guys should trust that kid" Ryder said as he went to get dinner ready " Me either Ryder and sorry for not being here or at school yesterday something happened and I didn't want any one else to know so I stayed hidden" Nick said "hmm it's okay Nick it happens do you want to tell me what it was" Ryder asks "if you promise to not throw me to the orphanage" Nick said "Don't worry that wont happen Nick" Ryder said "okay here it goes" Nick said as he floats in the air and Ryder was stunned so was Zuma then they heard their door bell so Nick got back down and lightly tapped Zuma and Ryder out of their stunned faces "oh thanks Nick" Ryder said as he opens the door and finds Sean as well as Daisy and Skye walking in "uh did I say to come in" Ryder asks as Sean took a seat "uh no but I got kicked out of my house since I got in trouble on my first day here" Sean said as he grumbles. Skye and Daisy rolls their eyes and sat next to each other as well as next to their boys.

"wow you two next to each other that's new" Rocky said "well Skye fell during her cheerleading practice while I was done in the band room and she has to take a week off since her head hurts" Daisy said then Siliva walks in "hey there is such thing as a door bell" Chase said "i need to tell Daisy something important" Siliva hissed at chase he just rolls his eyes and Daisy stands up "what is so important that your not able to text me Siliva" daisy said "my mom does not like me going on my phone all the time and cause of my grades are not good so I got it taken away from me" Siliva said "are you allowed to leave the house" Daisy asks before Siliva could answer Ryder got a call and saw Siliva's mom on the phone who looked really mad as Ryder talked to her he motioned Siliva to come over and tell her mom the reason why she went over here "I'm sorry mom I really wanted to see Daisy and I have to tell her something that is really important" Siliva said "tell her at school and get back here young lady your in big trouble" her mom said "okay mom I will" Siliva said then Ryder ended the call then before she left she smacked chase on the head "ow Ryder call her mom again please" Chase said as he touches his head" okay and Siliva come here please " Ryder said as he calls Silivas mom again " hey Ryder is she still here" her mom asks "yeah she is she just smacked Chase on the head and I don't know why" Ryder said "SILIVA YOU ARE NOT GOINH TO GET YOUR PHONE UNTIL NEXT YEAR EVEN IF YOU GET YOUR GRADES UP" her mom said in a angerous tone after he hung up again Ryder told Siliva not to come over again even if Daisy invites her. "i have no idea what gotten into her Ryder and sorry about that chase" Daisy said as she went to get a ice pack for his head "that's nice of you Daisy thanks" Skye said "your welcome and if only Chase and Siliva could act like this huh" Daisy said "yeah they should act the way we are now" Skye said

the next day at school they saw Sean walking to his classroom and nick went up to him "what do you want" Sean asks as he saw Nick walk close to him "we need to talk why did you do that to Zane I mean I know he is mean but that was not right" Nick said "i know its not right why do you think I got kicked out of my own house" Sean said as he went to punch Nick. as he was about to punch him Nick's powers were out of control again "no not now please don't show please" Nick said to him self as he was trying to hold it in but failed and it hit Sean by accident and Nick fell to the floor crying then Sean got up and told the principle what happened then when that was over the principle came over to Nick and told him to go in his office so that he can call Ryder "so what was that about Nick why would you do that to him even though he got in trouble yesterday" the principle asks " I I don't know sir really I don't I tried to control it and he was going to hit me first and that was a secret that just came out it usually does not do it for evil I mean you know Zane and the others right" Nick asks "yeah what does it have to do with them" the principle asks "I I was part of them until 6th grade came then I joined with Zuma and them. I just don't know why its doing this they are for good I'm sorry Sir really I am and if I'm in trouble I will take it don't worry" Nick said as he starts to cry " well two days of detition then that's it okay and don't worry I wont have you in the same room as Sean as I can tell it causes problems already and do you have any classes with him" the principle asks. Uh no sir I don't have any with him" Nick says as he stops crying. "Nick it will be okay I will have Sean in here to talk to him and you can go back to class okay here is a pass and if you don't get to home room on time I will call your homeroom teacher and tell her you were with me okay" the principle said "okay and thanks for the talk" Nick said as he leaves the room

Then Sean came in at first he was really mad and was yelling then he calmed down and sat down in the chair " you know why your here right" the principle asks "yeah for almost hurting Nick" Sean replied "well that's wrong and the reason what happened out there was because he couldn't control what ever was going on and he was part of Zane's gang until 6th grade" the principle said "oh and I guess I'm not going to make any friends huh" Sean asks "well not with the way you were acting your not tell me what if you can change the whole month of your detition then you might be able to make friends deal" the principle asks "deal" Sean said then he left with a pass and went to his homeroom

skips to second period

"hey guys I am gonna change I promise and be nice" Sean said "well how long do you have" Rocky asks "until a month" Sean answers "that's too much time and if it is gonna be like that then you can't talk to Zuma until you change" Chase said "Sean was mad but decided to shake it off and breath in and out then sat down in his seat. "yeah I cant let you around my boyfriend until you change because we cant have him think your a good person to hang with then hurt him" Daisy said Sean stayed quiet and saw Sonic come in "hey you will be my friend right" Sean asks him "I will think about it in a month" Sonic says as he gets last nights home work out since it was finished and began drawing Nascars. "you watch that show that's really weird" the Twins Jack and Zack asks "So what would be wrong about that" Steve said then covered his mouth "don't you agree to him or we will have Zane beat you like he does with Nick" Jack said "Stop don't be mean to those two" Sean said as he steps between them and the twins "Dude I can handle them my self don't worry ("just protect Sonic" he whispers) okay I got this I promise" Steve said as he talks to them to calm them down. hey I heard that Rubble is in all but one does he behave" Rocky asks "yeah I mean he has some trouble in Social studies since the teacher is stricked" Sean said "uh I don't like him and Zane always gets away with everything he does like he ruined my project one time and the teacher AKA his dad just gave me a F instead of letting me start over and I worked really hard on it with rockys help of course" Daisy said "wait Zane ruined it" Rocky asks "Yeah he did it was really good until he did that" Daisy said as she huffs. "it's okay girl that's in the past and hey can I come over today I don't want to see my mom" Siliva said "um no you can't Siliva your grounded remember and also banned from the lookout for hitting Chase for whatever reason it was" Daisy said as she looks away Siliva huffs and then asked to go to the bathroom.

at lunch Daisy decided to sit next to rocky and the others since siliva is upset right now. 'why is she upset" Skye asks "well her dad got hit yesterday and is in the hospital " Daisy said "that was her dad I though it was someone else my dad told me something like that on the phone last night" Chase said "both of my parents told me too when they were on the phone with me" Marshal said " I heard it was Zane's dad that did it" Chase whispers but Zane was able to hear it "I hsared that Chase my dad would never do that to anyone ever" Zane lied then he left "you guys knew he lied right" Banjo asks "yeah we know don't worry" Rocky said "Banjo hurry befoe I beat you up" Zane said " C C Coming" Banjo said as he was shaking with fear "what are we going to do guys" Sammy asks "well one thing is that we should let Siliva and her brother see their dad" Chase said "but they cant leave the house how are you going to do that" Daisy asks "don't worry I have a plan" Chase said as he tells everyone what his plan was

Well this is just a chapter I felt like writing since I was so exicted to do it and anyway the regular update is still Monday and Tuesday so I hope you have fun so read and please review

"


	8. Chapter 8

hey before I start with the story I would like to say something that is really important. well first I am not going to leave fanfiction so that's a good sign and the other thing is that I wish I could have some more reviews for this story and some of my other stories and as you could tell I am taking a break from the other stories I am writing. the other thing is if you do review please write a nice one cause the ones that are not nice would really upset me and I don't want to be upset because if I am then you guys might know what happens. an way on with the story

so chase said he had a plan to help Siliva and her brother to see their dad warning there is gonna be a sad part when they see their dad will get to that later. anyway lets see how they are going to do this "okay guys my plan is I am going to call my dad to see if he can pick us up in his car so that he can take us to the hospital so they can see him and even though I don't really like her as much I feel bad for her that this happened" Chase said "that is a good idea but Siliva's mom has mine and Ryder's number" Daisy said " We will figure something out with that so Sonic do you want to come with them cause I'm not" Rocky asks "no I will go home with you is Nick going" Sonic asks "no I cant go cause I have detention today and tomorrow" Nick said " what why Nick" Sammy asks as she rubs his back " I was gonna talk to Sean and um he was mad at me and was about to hit me but my powers got out of control and got him and I was upset and went on the floor crying then I had to go to the principle and he helped me feel better" Nick said as he turns around and kisses Sammy and she kisses back and still rubs his back with her other hand and he does the same and after a few seconds they stop. "how many days is the detention" Sammy asks "only two days" Nick said "okay and let me guess your not coming Sammy" Chase asks "no I'm not coming and Nick after your detention is over we should go on our first date" Sammy said "I don't know Sammy you know how first dates gets right" I know after the first one we go on one everyday then we might (she whispers in his ear) " Sammy said "that's right and I don't think we are going to be ready and my powers are out of control" Nick said Sammy just Kisses him again and rubs his belly and Back at the same time and Nick lets out a really quiet moan then lets go of the kiss " Sammy I feel something and its not good so we have to stop with the kissing for a while" Nick said " but I'm having fun" Sammy said " I know but its too much fun" Nick said "can we please do the plan now" Rocky said "yeah we are not here to see you two make out at lunch" Chase said " you don't see us do that do you Sammy" Skye asks "no but I don't know it feels weird" Sammy said. any way the plan guys" Daisy said "right so me Daisy Rocky Siliiva Banjo if we can get him away from Zane at the end of the day while Rubble Sammy Skye and Sonic go back to the lookout oh I forgot Marshal and Everest are going to come as well" Chase said "do you want me to get Siliva Chase" Daisy asks "sure and tell her to get her brother as well and make sure they are able to talk quietly so that Zane can not hear it okay" Chase said "okay I will" Daisy said as she walks over to Siliva and sat next to her

with Daisy and Siliva "hey Daisy I though you don't want to be my friend anymore" Siliva said " I still do girl and listen Chase has a plan to have you see your dad okay at the hospital" Daisy said " really he does but how me or my brother are not allowed to leave the house" Siliva said "it will be right after school and talk to your brother and make sure Zane is not near you guys okay" Daisy said "okay but who's going to drive us there" Siliva asks "um Chases dad is going to drive us" Daisy said "no he cant he doesn't like me Daisy at all as well as my brother" Siliva said "he knows about it and I'm pretty sure he will like you siliva okay just be calm okay and make sure your brother is calm as well okay" Daisy said. okay I will and tell him thanks" Siliva said " I will and since lunch is almost over I am going to stay here" Daisy said then they started talking and laughing about other stuff

after school was over rocky told Rubble to make sure Ryder does not answer the siliva's mom if she calls then the rest went in Chase's dads car "hey Siliva and Banjo sorry about your dad there is something you should know though I talked to Marshals mom and she said that your dad might not make it the crash was really bad they are trying what they can though" Chase's dad said as he helps everyone in the car and reminding them to put seatbelts on. "oh where is this one kid uh Zuma" he asks "oh he is out of school for a while Zane hurt him way too bad and he has to stay at home until he feels better" rocky said "hmm okay well I am going to talk to them tomorrow about getting rid of Zane's dad because he cant allow Zane get away with things that is really wrong" he said "um sir can we leave before Zane and the others see me in here cause I don't want to get hurt by him" banjo said

"sure we can go" Chase's dad said as he starts the car but it doesn't start " dad what's wrong" Chase asks " I forgot to put gas in the car dang it" Chase's dad said "i see why mom is annoyed with you dad" Chase said then the bullies showed up Banjo tried to hide behind his sister but Zane see's him right away "hey Banjo get out or I will hurt you" Zane said "um your not allowed because my dad is here Zane" Chase said "i don't care Chase and Siliva are you susposed to be home right now" Zane said Siliva does not say anything then Zane's dad showed up and was not happy to see Chase's dad "Zane is saying your son is spreading rumors about me and that is not right for him to do that to a social studies teacher" Zane's dad said "yeah well neither is letting your son bulling others" Chase's dad said as he gets out of the car "uh oh Chase this is going to end badly" Rocky said " I know it is but I don't know what to do" Chase said as he watches the argument go on "since when does my son Bully" Zane's dad asks "let's see he bullied Zuma all the way to now then he has a new target and bullied someone named Sean and maybe Banjo since he told him not that long ago to get out of the car or he is going to get hurt" Chase's dad said.

as the fight continues Siliva saw her mom pull up so she got out of the car "there you are guys I am so worried about you your dad he didn't make it I just got a call from marshals mom around now so I got in my car and came to get you guys and what is going on with those two" Silivas mom said as she points to the two dads fighting "oh its about how Zane's dad doesn't handle the bulling and with their dad" Chase says as he looks at Siliva and Banjo "wait that's Zane's dad uh he is so going to get it but not today since I'm not in the mood and if you guys want to come to see the moral you can okay oh and hey Daisy" Siliva's mom said "Mom can we go home now and stay home for two days because I'm upset right now" Siliva said as she starts to cry " I I agree with her mom can we go" Banjo said as he shakes with fear when he see's Zane about to attack him and hides behind his mom "hey what do you think your doing to my son" Siliva's mom asks "he is getting a beating that's what" Zane said "Banjo get in the car Siliva you do as well okay and lock it I have the keys with me so I will be able to get in when I am done okay" Siliva's mom said as her kids get in the car and lock it. then Zane goes and tries to smash into the car window Banjo shakes with fear and starts to have tears in his eyes. "you okay bro" Siliva asks him " N No I'm n not okay h he is going to h hurt me" Banjo said as he hiccups. "he wont do that when I'm around don't worry" Siliva said as she protects him

"Zane stop your scaring my son" Siliva's mom said then she goes to his dad "hey stop your son from destroying my car" she adds as she pushes Zane away and drives away from the school "Zane huffs and looks at his dad " you should arrest her for pushing my son for no reason" Zane's dad said Chase had enough of this "NO ITS YOUR SON'S FAULT FOR SCARING BANJO YOU HEAR AND I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT YOU CANT BLAME THE OTHER STUDENTS LIKE ZUMA OR DAISY BECAUSE THEY DONT DO ANYTHING WRONG YOU HEAR AND YOU SHOULD GET FIRED SINCE YOUR BREAKING THE LAW IN THE SCHOOL WITH THE BULLING THAT IS NOT ALLOWED HERE AND WHAT DO YOU DO NOTHING YOU JUST LET ZANE GET AWAY WITH IT EVEN THOUGH HE IS DOING STUFF WRONG HE LIES ABOUT EVERYTHING DAISY WORKED REALLY HARD ON THAT ONE PROJECT AND WHAT DO YOU GIVE HER OH I KNOW A F YOU GIVE HER A F BECAUSE YOU THINK SHE DID BAD AND YOU WOULDNT LET HER REDO IT LIKE OTHER TEACHERS WOULD OF DONE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT ALL THE STUDENTS SHOULD BE TREATED EQUALLY HERE BUT NO YOU ONLY TREAT ZANE NICLEY BECAUSE HE IS YOUR CHILD THAT IS WRONG OKAY SO STOP IT" chase said as he takes a deep breath everyone was surprised because they harldly see chase act like this even his dad was surprised but Zane's dad was not happy "LISTEN CHASE I AM ALLOWED TO DO WHAT EVER I WANT TO THE STUDENTS AND ZANE IS A GOOD KID YOU GUYS ON THE OTHER HAND YOU ARE NOT GOOD KIDS YOU ARE ALL TATTLETALES AND ZUMA HE NEEDS TO MIND HIS OWN BUSSINESS AND IF HE DOESNT WANT TO BE BULLIED SO BAD THEN HE SHOULD LEAVE AND NOT COME BACK IN FACT HE IS NOT ALLOWED TO COME BACK TO SCHOOL" Zane's dad yelled back at Chase "your lucky I'm not going to send Zuma's parents over to deal with you" Chase's dad said as he got back in the car as well as chase and drove to the lookout

Ryder was waiting for them and he got a call from Siliva's mom who told him what is going on and that Chase's dad is bringing them home and Zuma was waiting for them as well but was scared to come with Ryder when he goes and talks to Chase's dad then he came up "sorry about that Ryder we had a bad situation with Zane's dad" Chase's dad said. "its okay I was told about that so what else happened" Ryder asks " I yelled at him for doing those stuff to all the kids except Zane and he was not happy about that and yelled back at me" Chase said "well I can tell your getting it from your dad" Ryder said "where's Zuma I need to tell him something" Chase's dad said "he is right at the lookout's door Zuma Chase's dad wants to talk to you" Ryder said. "okay I will be down" Zuma said as he walks down the lookout drive way "Zuma is it okay for me to tell your dad what is going on or should he not be part of this" Chase's dad asks " I would say yes but then my dad will get yelled at and I don't know what I would do then" Zuma said "well how about in stead of going to school when you would come back how about you go see Chase's mom she can help you with whats going on so that you wont have to worry about Zane when you come back but this will last for two weeks it is the same hours as school hours and I will pick you up everyday okay" Chase's dad said "okay and are you sure this will help me" Zuma asks "I'm sure and I will tell your school what is going on okay" Chase's dad said "okay thanks Sir" Zuma said "your welcome well I am going to go to their school tomorrow to tell them whats going on with Zuma okay and I will have them remove Zane and his dad somewhere else or at least his dad somewhere else" Chase's dad said as he goes to his car and leaves. I think this will work out great for you Zuma" Daisy said as she kisses his cheek. then Nick come up after he got off the late buss "where were you Nick Ryder asks him as he looks disappointed

wow I can tell I really had a lot for this chapter Sean will be in the next chapter he was just mentioned in this one since I was just focusing on Siliva and the parents lots of drama and yelling hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tunned for tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9

I was not able to upload yesterday because I was busy and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I am gonna try and make this the best chapter yet so far so enjoy and please review

"what a are you talking about Ryder" Nick said as he walks over to him " I just want to know cause you don't have any after school activities only Daisy and Skye do" Ryder said " I'm fine Ryder I promise and its no big deal I must of missed the bus and had to stay until the late bus came" Nick lied " I don't believe that because Rocky and them would of told me you missed the bus" Ryder said "okay fine I got detention for hurting someone with my powers" Nick said "what who was the kid you hurt" Ryder asked "the new kid Sean" Nick said as he looks away "Nick why did you do it I mean you need to get them under control or I am gonna somehow have them removed from you" Ryder said " well I was going to talk to him and he was mad at me and all of a sudden my powers are getting out of control like their evil or something" Nick said then he ran into his room "do you want me to talk to him Ryder" Sammy asks "sure but no having fun you got it" Ryder said "understood Ryder don't worry" Sammy said then she walked in Nicks room

in Nicks room

hey Nick what's wrong" Sammy asks as she sits next to him on his bed " hey Sammy" Nick said as he kisses her cheek Sammy pushes him down and kisses his lips then moved to his neck and he moaned witch rocky heard from the room with Ryder

"is she really doing this I told her no fun with Nick just to talk to him" Ryder said "want me to get her out and have me talk to him Ryder" Chase asks "yeah chase that's a great idea thanks" Ryder said as Chase left to go to Nick's room

back to Nick's room they heard a knock on the door "um excuse me Sammy I have to get the door" Nick said as he tries to get up but Sammy doesn't let him and kisses him more. Nick breaks the kiss "hun what's wrong with you your never like this before" Nick said "well its because of the make out sessions we were having like at lunch and I just want to have more fun Nick" Sammy said as she sits up "oh I got to go to the bathroom" Sammy adds as she runs to the bathroom and throws up Chase saw this and entered the room "what was that about Nick" Chase asks as he sits down as well but saw a red spot on the bed and quickly sat back up. "what's that on your bed" Chase asks "oh no Sammy might have something wrong with her" Nick said "well its gonna stink so we have to wash your sheets" Chase said "oh and why did you come in here in the first place" Nick asks "well because we heard something that came from this room so what was that about" Chase asks "oh she was kissing me and went too far and I guess Ryder told her not to" Nick said "yeah he did and I am also here to talk to you since she didn't do that" Chase said "oh is it about what I did I guess" Nick asks "yeah it is" Chase said " well I just cant control them anymore its really weird and I don't know what's going on" Nick said then he started to e go in the air "see I'm not controlling this" Nick adds then he blasted Chase with his powers knocking him out.

the others heard this and that caused everyone to go in the room Nick was so scared that he flew out the opened window and flew away. " what happened Ryder" Zuma asks as he woke up from his nap "yeah what was going on I was watching Nascar when I heard a blast from mine and Rubble's room "well I don't know pups we have to take Chase to the hospital and I will talk to Chase's dad to see if Nick can be with Zuma for the therapy" Ryder said as he tries to pick chase up "Rocky do you have anything to put chase on" Ryder asks as he puts chase back down "sure Ryder" Rocky says as he went in his and Zuma's room and grabbed a wagon and brought it over "thanks Rocky its just the right size to put him in too" Ryder said "so do we have to go with you" Marshal asks "well I would like Zuma Rocky Sammy Ben since he is staying with us Skye and Daisy the rest of you stay here and be with Sonic okay" Ryder said "okay Ryder Marshal said as he and the rest went in the living room. "you ready pups" Ryder asks "sure Ryder Zuma said as he gets back up and walks next to Daisy " I am going to text Silvia's mom to tell her what's going on" Daisy said as she goes on her phone "you and your phone girl" Skye said as she walks next to the wagon with Chase on it "hey I cant resist" Daisy said as she got a call "hold on I have to take this" Daisy adds as she answers the phone as they get in the van (aka the paw patroller when they are in pup form). as Daisy ended the call "Silvia's mom is bring her and her brother to see chase as well" Daisy said "what are you crazy Zuma is with us and Banjo is gonna ask where he was for the past couple of days" Rocky said as he hugs Zuma since he looks scared "Well they don't trust Banjo alone Rocky that's why they are bringing him with them "Daisy said "well I want to stay away from him" Zuma said then he adds "I'm staying in here while you guys go in the hospital" Zuma says

"well I know you don't want to come in but I don't want to leave anyone in the car and Chase's dad will be there so if Banjo cause's any problems then his dad will take care of it" Ryder said "oh okay that's good Ryder" Zuma said as he lays down and falls back asleep what's up with him" Sammy asks no one answers her just stare at her like she's crazy "what why are you all looking at me like that" Sammy asks "why because your boyfriend knocked mine out unconscious" Skye yells. the two girls yell at each other the whole ride until they got there and Ryder was not happy about that "girls I know your mad at each other but fighting is not going to help it" Ryder said as he saw both Chase's dad and Silvia along with her mom and brother pull up. "hey girl and I see that Zuma is here" Silvia said as she waves to Zuma. Zuma just looks at her and waves back then walks next to rocky so that Banjo cant see him "is he still scared of me" Banjo asks Sammy "well I don't think he knows your changing Banjo" Sammy said as she looks away and Banjo notices "whats wrong and where's Nick "that's whats wrong he went missing after a accident with chase he couldn't control it" Sammy said "who did that to my son" Chase's dad asks "uh I forget sir" Sammy lies so that she wont get Nick in trouble "Sammy you have to tell him" Silvia said "no I don't Silvia leave me along" Sammy said as she walks away and went ahead "what's up with her" Silvia said "oh its because her boyfriend you know the one who was kissing her near the Busses and at Lunch hurt chase" Daiys said "you see why I don't like you that much Daisy because I want to protect him since he is my love" Sammy said "well Sammy he isn't as good as you think" Chase's dad said "to me he's good Sir" Sammy said "well if he was he wouldn't of hurt chase like that no matter what happens" Chase's dad said as they reach the doors and rush chase in.

in the hospital room "hey guys Flower is ready to go and I see you have another patient" the nurse as she sends flower out who is in a wheel chair and brings Chase in the room and sit him on the bed "hey flower" Rocky said as he kisses her cheek making her giggle "so Ben how is living with Ryder while I was here" Flower asks "there has been a lot of drama Sis" Ben said "yeah and my boyfriend chase got hurt by Sammy's and Sammy doesn't even care she only care's about her boyfriend right now" Skye said "hmm well it sounds like you and me need to have a girl talk Sammy" Flower said "well Chase is gonna be fine and is his dad here" the nurse asks "yeah he is here" Ryder said as Chase's dad came over and gives Zuma to Ryder "what do you need "well that impact hurt Chase really bad and who ever did this shouldn't be around right now because this person seems really dangerous so I suggest if you find this person bring him here so we can put him in the mental hospital part" the nurse said "okay and I think we are going to find him tomorrow since they don't have school" Chase's dad said "can we see him" Silvia asks well how about tomorrow because he is still knocked out and we will see if he will wake up tomorrow so after you search for this person then you can come over is that okay" the Nurse asks "that will be fine Silvia is worried about him" her mom said as she hugs her kids "mom can I talk to Zuma" Banjo asks "sure as long as your nice to him" his mom said " I will be don't worry mom" Banjo said as he walks over to Zuma and once Zuma saw him he hid behind Daisy "what do you want" Daisy asks "just to talk to Zuma" Banjo said "you sure it's a good idea because what if Zane saw you talking to him in a nice way not saying you should be mean but you know what I mean" Rocky said "hehe yeah" Banjo said and just as he was about to go closer to Zuma Zane saw this and attacked him "ow what was that for Zane" Banjo said as he got back up "well I heard you are going to be nice to the loser over here who's been skipping school and my dad is gonna suspend him" Zane said laughing Zuma hid behind Daisy even more so that Zane doesn't see him

"where is that kid anyway" Zane asks as he looks around "what are you doing here anyway" Chase's dad asks "oh hey sir just walking around you know chillin" Zane said but everyone knew he was lying then out of no where he punches Banjo and after he did that Chase's dad grabbed him by his arms and put him in his car with the windows down a little and locked. "my dad is not going to like this" Zane said "well you should learn before you punch others" Silvia's mom said as she helps Banjo with his nose

they then left and all went to bed till the next morning as they were getting ready to search for Nick the doorbell rang " I got it Ryder don't worry" Rocky said as he enters the door. "hey rocky right" Sean asks "yeah what do you want Sean" Rocky asks " I want to know if I can help find Nick I might know where he went" Sean said then he heard singing "who's that singing" Sean adds as he hears it "oh that might be Daisy and Sonic" Rocky answers. "oh well they sound nice together" Sean said " who's at the door" Sonic asks then he see's Sean "oh hey Sean" Sonic says as he waves "Sean what is he doing here" Ryder asks "he wants to help us look for Nick Ryder" Rocky said "oh well I guess Zuma is gonna have to stay here I am gonna ask if Chase's mom can come over and help with his therapy" Ry yder said as he calls Chase's mom a few minutes he ended the call and heard a car horn and then she enters in side "hey I'm here" She says as she puts her stuff down "okay good Zuma is in his room okay he is the only one who is not coming okay so make sure you help him with some problems he is having and this is gonna last two weeks right" Ryder asks "yeah it is don't worry" Chase's mom said as she went in Zuma's room


	10. Chapter 10

before I start this I just want to ask a few questions some about this story and some about if I am a bad author cause seeing what that one person said made me think I am for some reason and I would comment on that person's story but I don't want to say anything mean because I know that person will say something mean back to me and yeah so and the question for this story. is it good enough and do I need to make any changes to the story to make it better just let me know because I would be glad to make this better.

"so you want to help us find Nick even though you told on him" Sammy asks "yeah is that wrong and I see why Zane likes to hit on you Sammy you are beautiful" Sean said as he looks at her "thanks but don't even think about it I already have a boyfriend" Sammy said as she looks away from him. " is he trying to get you" Flower asks "yeah he is but I'm not letting him "well a lot of boys kept doing that to me and rocky knows about it and I keep telling them I have a boyfriend they don't believe me because Rocky is a grade younger then I am" Flower said "heh and I guess that is what's gonna happen to daisy next yeah since she is a grade over then him as well" Sammy said daisy then came over. " I guess your Flower" Daisy asks "yeah I am and your Zuma's girlfriend Daisy" Flower asks "yeah I am but I am a grade over him so it's going to be hard to not get other boys over me" Daisy said " I know what your going threw because I am going threw that" Flower said then they both started laughing. "uh girls I'm still here and where is this Zuma your talking about" Sean asks " your not allowed to meet him Sean well yet I'm sure Ryder or Rocky will explain why and we need to go look for Nick now" Sammy said as she goes to Zuma's room and tells him. "oh right well thanks Chase's mom for doing this for Zuma oh and do you mind doing the same thing with Nick as well since I think he is going to need it as well" Ryder said "sure I will be glad to help anyone as I please" Chase's mom said. Ryder then got a call "hey Ryder its chase's dad Zane's dad locked me in the basement so I wont beable to pick Chase up since I got a call to take him home since he made a good recovery and it's really hot down here" Chase's dad said then the basement door opened "you keep it down or we will put your hands behind your back and take that phone off your hands" Zane said "i got to go sorry Ryder can you sent someone to pick Chase up" Chase's dad said then he hung up before Ryder could answer "okay everyone I am going to need you to go in the living room and Chase's mom do you want to come in or stay in here with Zuma" Ryder asks "um I will stay here with Zuma as well take him to get Chase with me and then we will come back here and when you come back and have Nick with you if you find him then we will come up with a plan to save my husband" Chase's mom said "okay I agree with that" Ryder said as he went in the living room and saw everyone else there.

the plan to find Nick

okay you guys we are going to split up into teams to find him okay so "Sammy Daisy Rocky and Marshal you are all one team and are going to search the woods Skye Ben Flower and Everest are going to be another group and the rest of you are going to be with me that would be Sean Rubble and Sonic" Ryder said then he heard a knock on the door "come in" Ryder then adds "hey Ryder I got permission to help with the search and my mom heard about chase and is bring him here" Silvia said "that's cool that she's letting you help" Daisy said "thanks Girl" Silvia said then she looks down "what's wrong Silvia" Ryder asks " I don't know Ryder its Zane he is over at our house and I am not there to protect my brother I don't know why my mom wouldn't let him come with us well besides that he is not allowed near Zuma" Silvia said "right but that doesn't mean she lets him get hurt by Zane" Daisy said "okay if you two want to get Banjo and bring him here then go ahead and I guess since they trapped Chase's dad Zane left the house and went to attack your brother since I guess he wasn't able to yesterday" Ryder said then he got another call this time from Banjo "Ryder is my sister there I really want her I'm scared Zane is trying to hurt me so much please bring her back home" Banjo said as he starts to cry "uh Ryder I am going back home and it seems like Zane is too tough so I wont beable to beat him and I have a great idea but we have to have Nick over so he can you know on Zane I know you might not like it but it might be the only way" Silvia said as she starts to run home to save her brother and before she got near the road her mom pulled up with Chase inside. "Mom why did you let Zane come over to our house he is going to hurt my brother" Silvia said. "that was Zane oh gosh I though it was someone else like J-J" Silvia's mom said as she helped chase to the lookout since he had cruches on. " I can help the rest of the way mom and do you want me to go back to get Zane away from him" Silvia asks "no I'm okay hun don't worry I will call Chase's dad to get him away" Silvia's mom said "you can't because he got trapped by Zane's dad in their basement" Rocky said "what why would they do that" Chase said as he goes in the lookout and sits down on the beanbag and puts his cruches next to him. "okay Chase your mom is in Zuma's room okay and just text her or Zuma if you need anything since we have to find Nick and Sean is going to help us since he is saying he might know where he went. then Silvia's mom got a call "hello this is Silvia's mom how may I help you" She says as she answers the phone "oh hey Selena this is brad Aka Chase's dad (I figured out names for those two now) "oh hey Brad I heard what happened Zane is over at my house and is hurting my son" Selena said "I'm here mom Zane dragged me over here and I do not like the smell of his basement" Banjo said "he got you they are so going to get it" Selena said then they heard yelling "Hey no phones allowed down here since we know your calling for help to get out of here" Zane's dad said as he takes the phones hangs up on Selena and throws them to Zane then smacked them in the faces hard. " how are we going to save them mom" Silvia asks "well I'm pretty sure Nick would know where to go right since they used to be friends" Selena asks "yeah he might so once we find him he gives us where we have to go then we take him to the hospital so that they can help him with his problems he has" Rocky said "right Rocky" Flower said as she wheels herself close to him "how long do you need to stay in that sis" Ben asks "oh for the rest of the school year" Flower answers.

they finally went to find Nick and Selena stayed there so that she can help chase to see what he needs so that his mom can stay and help Zuma with what he needs. they then decided to not split in groups since Sean showed them all where he went and that was on a big hill he was just relaxing and looking at the view and sighed. " if I didn't have these powers then this stuff wouldn't of happened I feel bad for what I did I just lost my temper it happened a lot lately and I cant control it half the time its really annoying" Nick said to him self. "see there he is guys and this is the same spot I hang out at I saw him this morning going here and we talked he told me not to but I knew you guys were worried about him so I just took you here" Sean said "Sean I told you not to why would you do it" Nick said "well he was able to tell we were worried and we need your help to tell us where Zane's house is so that we can go there but first your going to the hospital to see if they can help you with you know" Ryder said. "oh I know what your talking about and why do you need to go to Zane's" Nick asks "because he took Brad AKA Chase's dad and my brother Banjo since he is planning on banning them" Silvia said "wow Banj doesn't want to be part of them anymore" Nick asks "nope not what happened to their dad he finally relized he was friends with a bully and if your asking if he was beaten up the answer is yes because he hit him yesterday when Banjo was going to talk to Zuma" Rocky said "oh I remember that now" Nick said "yeah so that's why we need to know so that we can save them and hopefully not get caught by those two" Silvia said "you know they have targets to get to and those are Banjo I guess now Zuma Rocky Daisy Sonic Sean me and Brad" Nick said "that's a lot of targets they want to get" Rocky said "I'm not scared of him are you Sonic" Daisy asks "no I'm not he may be mean but I won't let it bother me and also he hasn't hurt my feelings yet" Sonic said "he hurt mine and I got detention because of that" Sean said " well we pretty much have all the ones they want so they have to be careful" Ryder said "yeah they are and Ryder sorry for running off" Nick said "its okay Nick but if your upset try to control them and if you cant then go outside okay since we know it can cause some damange "Ryder said

they got back in the van and dropped Nick off at the hospital then went to Zane's house and Steve was waiting for them "hey guys are you here to save them" Steve said "yeah how do you know about it" rocky asks " Zane told me and told me to come over to make something to get rid of their memory but I'm not going to do that instead I am going to help you they have a secret passage that Banjo doesn't know about since this is his first time down the basement we used to make expirements down there until Zane's dad banned them since he doesn't like science and made it into a room with tons of history" Steve said " hmm well can you show us where it is" Ryder asks "sure its hidden behind the bushes near the house it was Zane's idea since he and his dad are going to make it into their secret lair to hurt others" Steve said as he shows them the bushes "now you guys go down there get them untied then come back up okay I will distract Zane I made a fake memory eraser for him to use" Steve added "see I told you recycling was worth it" Rocky said as he saw a lot of recyclable stuff then they all went down the secret passage to the basement. then Zane came out "who were you talking to cause I heard voices and why is the bushes to the secret passage oped and that thing you have is fake I told you to make a real one now lets go downstairs and make a new one and if you argue with me I am going to get my dad and have him throw you down with Banjo and Brad" Zane said "uh well ugg you make it so hard Zame" Steve said

the rest were downstairs and were not happy with the smell of it "wow I see why no one likes to hang down here much" Silvia said "shh sis don't get caught they are really good getting us here and also can you untie us and why is the ones that are wanted here that's not good they will let the ones they don't want go and leave the rest here and is mom safe because they want her too" Banjo said "yeah she is safe so is Chase" Rocky said as he and the rest get them untied. "lets hurry guys and I'm glad Chase is safe also glad that your mom is taking care of him" Brad said. then they heard footsteps downstairs so Banjo and Brad stayed where they were and wrapped the ropes acting like they were tight and the rest hid in places they could find so that they wont get caught.

I can tell this is my best story yet since I have a lot done so far and don't worry they will be back in school right now its the weekend on here and in the last chapter if you haven't noticed I accidently put pups instead of kids or something like that I will change that tomorrow so I hope you have fun reading this and I will be writing tomorrow as well so see what happens when that chapter comes out.


	11. Chapter 11

Zane and his dad came down the stairs and saw that Banjo and Brad got untied. "how did you two get untied answer now" Zane's dad said as he ties them again this time harder making them in pain. "like I will tell you guys you killed my dad and I though I could trust you but I was wrong" Banjo said " Stop spreading lies and what is that Smell" Zane asks as he smells perfume. so he walks over and spots Sammy and goes to grab her and once he did Silvia showed up and knocked him down and he lost Sammy's grip. "haha so you think you all can take me and my dad on huh" Zane said "we can cause there are more of us then you guys" Rocky said as he gets out of his spot. "Well big mistake you Zuma Daisy Sonic Sean Banjo Brad Nick are who we need and it looks like all but two are here now" Zane's dad said as he grabs Rocky and Daisy with his hands and threw them in a corner knocking them out then grabbed Sonic who was now happy and Sean who was kicking him and threw them as well Sean was knocked out but Sonic wasn't he got back up and went with the other's anyway since he knew that he was going to get thrown again. "now the rest of you get the other two we need so we can complete something and don't ask what it is because we won't tell you" Zane said as he gets everyone out but Silvia doesn't listen and stays put. "get out or we will knock you out and take you home" Zane's dad said. "no you guys let them go then I will leave" Silvia said. "okay you asked for it" Zane said as he tries to go for her but Silvia jumps over him before he grabbed her and she went over to her brother. "Sis they might kill you" Banjo said "i know but I cant leave you here" Silvia said. "go and get mom and tell her what's going on okay" Banjo said. "no she will not you stay quiet" Zane said as he hits Banjo with a Pan. Steve was terrified as he didn't know what to do cause he knows if he saves them then he will be a victom so he sneaks out of the house and gets someone special.

Zuma's parents were in California relaxing and Surfing in the Waves. then Jeff got a call from Steve. "Steve what do you want" Jeff asks "well Sir a lot of people are getting trapped and hurt by Zane and his dad they captured everyone but two people one of them that is safe is your son Zuma and the other one is Nick" Steve said "you sound scared Steve" Jeff said " I am scared sir really worried for Zuma and Rocky as well as Banjo and if you see Silvia don't tell her I have a crush on her because I do and I don't know if she will like me back" Steve said. "don't worry I wont and we will be home tomorrow so we will help you guys get rid of them and I tried to get Zuma a new history teacher but they wouldn't let me do that" Jeff said "oh well see you tomorrow I think I am going to stay with the Ryder and them at the lookout since I don't feel like going home" Steve said then saw Silvia walking out and to the van. "let me guess your crush went by you" Jeff asks as Steve blushes "yeah she did pass and I better go so I can get a ride on their van" Steve said. "okay well its cool talking to you and if you see Zuma tell him we will be over okay and make sure you go close to him in a nice way" Jeff said "i will and I heard Banjo ddid that since he is changing as well and Zuma was still scared of him" Steve said then hung up and went to the Van. "uh what are you doing here Steve" Flower asks. " I want to come with you guys" Steve said "well is that a good idea I mean I don't know how my mom will feel about it as well as Chase's mom" Silvia said. Steve didn't reply back he just stared at Silvia for a while then Skye called him. "what" Steve asks "you like her don't you" Skye asks Steve blushes and Silvia notices it. "you okay do you need water cause if you do I think Marshal will give you some" Silvia said as she doesn't notice that Steve was just blushing "i I'm fine don't worry" Steve said as he looks down

back at the lookout Selena didn't look happy since she saw Steve over with them. "what is Steve doing with you guys" Selena asks "what Steve where did you come from I though you were with Zane" Ryder asks. "i was but there was too much going on and Silvia did awesome getting away from Zane miss he was going to capture her but she jumped over him and that was really cool also she is really pretty" Steve said then covered his mouth since he just said that word Silvia however was surprised at this and blushed and also had tears in her eyes since the last time she was called pretty was from her dad. "thanks Steve and mom a lot of them were trapped I think I was going to if I didn't excape in time" Silvia said as she went up to her mom and cried. "its okay hun you tried to save your brother and I guess Nick is at the hospital" Selena asks. "yeah he is but he and Zuma are their other two targets we need more help to get the other's back" Ryder said. " I got some help Sir don't worry and they are Zuma's parents I'm surprised he took my call and they are coming here tomorrow" Steve said " well then I have to stay here and I don't mind keeping an eye on Chase Selena" Chase's mom said "are you sure cause I can stay another day since I will be alone cause Silvia might not want to leave tonight either" Selena said. "I'm sure and I'm sure they will do anything to get my husband back as well as your son and the rest of the kids we just have to make sure they don't have Zuma and Nick cause I'm pretty sure they cant start what ever they are doing until they have all of them" Chase's mom said "okay and your right I guess I'm stressed cause this is too much for me to handle my husband gets killed by Zane's dad and then the same people capture my son" Selena said. Silvia then came up to her mom "I'm upset too mom don't worry and Steve again that was really sweet of what you said I just hope Zuma wont go and save Rocky and Daisy" Silvia said. "me too cause they are too strong and I don't think Zuma can handle that kind of stuff" Skye said as she walks over to Zuma's room who looks lonely. "should I go talk to him" Steve asks "sure but if he backs away then you should leave the room cause that would tell yyou he's scared okay" Ryder said and Chase's mom agree's and come's in just in case

"Zuma can we come in I have Steve with me I hope that's okay with you" Chase's mom said "yeah just make sure he doesn't go close to hurt me" Zuma said " I will don't worry Zuma I promise" Chase's mom said as she opens the door "okay and hey Steve" Zuma said as he looks at the ground "Zuma listen your friends are in danger and Zane and his dad are after you and Nick" Steve said "What and what else" Zuma asks "well your parents are coming tomorrow I think your mom is going to stay here while your dad helps the others get rid of Zane and his dad" Steve said " I am okay with that and I have been working for a while I will still help but I'm worried for Chase and Brad" Chase's mom said

the next day Zuma's parents arrived and Zuma was still sleeping in his room Steve slept on the couch and sat up as well as stretch and got up so that Jeff and Cindy could sit down. "okay so Cindy you stay with Zuma and I go with them okay" Jeff said as they went in the van

so this chapter had some fighting in it as well as some drama not next but the one after that they will be back in school except Zuma and Nick well see you either earlier this week or the regular days. also next chapter they arrive at Zane's house and they don't know that Selena and Jeff are with them


	12. Chapter 12

they went back to Zane's house and once they got there Jeff knocked on the door and quickly hid with the rest "okay guys when they are distracted we go in and get them okay and if that doesn't work then I will distract them even more and you guys can get them" Jeff said.

"you sure that's a good idea I know your good at this stuff but you could still get hurt" Selena said

"don't worry I will be fine now follow my lead I will teach them not to bully anyone and make them stop as well as getting Zane's dad fired from his job" Jeff said".

"Sir Zane and his dad are good fighters I don't think its a great idea for you to go alone Zane first hurt Nick then Selena's husband died by Zane's dad running over him and then Banjo got hurt by Zane they are dangerous Jeff" Steve said

"uh Steve you left the part where Zane almost killed Zuma" Silvia said

"Silvia shh he wasn't susposed to know that" Steve said

"WHAT OH NOW HE IS ASKING FOR IT" Jeff said then the door opened

"well well well if it isn't I'm going to save everyone Mr. Jeff "Zane's dad said as he laughs

"i am going to give you something to cry about and that is you losing your job forever and ever as well as never getting another job the rest of your life" Jeff said as he gets ready to fight

"Ha Ha ha you think you can hurt me Jeff that's so funny well you must have forgotten I am a professional fighter and no one can beat me" Zane's dad said.

Jeff then charged at him and they started to beat each other up Jeff was trying but gets hurt everytime he tries to punch him in the stomic causing him to groan. "the rest of you don't even think about going down there or helping Jeff win the fight" Zane said.

then they had a surprise coming Nick was only at the hospital for a day in a half and flew all the way over and decided to help "okay guys I am here to help" Nick said as he tries to use his powers to stop the time. "it wont hold long guys so we have to hurry to get everyone they trapped" Nick said as they all went down there

"Nick your back already" Rocky asks as he was already untied as well as everyone else "how did you get here without getting caught" Rocky adds

"i used my powers they helped me learn how to control them" Nick said

"oh that's good" Sonic said "enough talking I used a spell that doesn't last long so Rocky Sonic Sean Daisy Banjo Brad need to get out of here we need to grab Jeff while were add it cause right now he is in danger" Nick said.

"you heard him lets go guys come on" Brad said as they went upstairs grabbed everyone else and quickly went to the lookout but what they didn't know was that Zane and his dad were following them the whole time. that was when they heard the door bell ring "uh mom I think I see them out the window" Silvia said

Banjo looks out too and see's Zane's creepy smile at him and hid behind his mom "I'm scared mom I saw them as well" Banjo said

"well all you guys they are trying to get so bad see if you can hide somewhere in the lookout okay and I will take care of them again" Jeff said

"i am going to help Jeff I may be a girl but I'm sure I can do it" Selena said

"me too I know I'm one of them that he wants but I'm sure I can take them" Brad said "

I know I'm also one of them but I have powers I wont hurt them but it will get them away from us for awhile or so I hope it will" Nick said

"okay and even though you hurt my son your a cool guy Nick okay" Brad said

"you got it and I'm sorry about that I just you know lost my temper I promise it wont happen again cause I know what would happen if it does I will be sent to you and stay for a couple of months" Nick said.

"I know i'm also one of them but i am able to take them down" Sean said "Jeff looked at him "is this a new kid and please tell me he's not mean" Jeff said "why would you think that" Sean asks "well its just my son is having a hard time and i don't want it to get worse" Jeff said

" Is your son's name Zuma" Sean asks

"yeah why do you ask Sean" Jeff asks as they walk over to Zane and his dad

"well because Rocky and them never told me about him and act like i'm bad cause i never saw what he looked like yet and i would really like to see him sometime" Sean said

"well it's because I want to make sure your not a bully and also he might be scared when he finds out what you did to Zane Sean and even though Zane bullies him he doesn't like to see any of them hurt" Rocky said

"oh well i still want to meet him and when would be a good time to do that" Sean asks as he blocks Zane's kick

"after the fight is over Sean okay right now we have to focus on them so you guys get Zane and Selena and I will get his dad okay since i can sense he is stronger then Zane and I don't want you guys to get hurt that's how i am" Jeff said

" I see where Zuma gets that from then where he doesn't like to see anyone get hurt" Sean said

"Rocky get away before you get hurt" Jeff said as Zane goes to him

just as Rocky was almost getting hit Banjo came and took the impact for him and that knocked him out and Selena stopped fighting and went over to him

"mom i got this i will bring him to Marshal since he knows what to do and you continue what your doing okay" Silvia said as she picks up Banjo and brings him over to Marshall

"wow she is strong and brave" Steve said as he looks at what she just did from "that was awsome Silvia" Steve said "thanks Steve can you keep an eye on him i am going to help with Zane" Silvia said

"no i uh don't want you to get hurt you uh don't deserve it" Steve said then blushes

you sound like someone i know that worries for the person they want to be with and that would be chase" Silvia said as she still walks over to Zane and them

Steve just ran over to her and with out relizing what he was doing he ended up kissing her on the lips and making her mom mad and Silvia and the other's surprised at what he was doing and since he was distracted Zane went over to them and was about to punch them then Silvia slapped Zane and still kissed Steve then they broke the kiss

"how about this we both get them" Silvia said "deal" Steve said then they both went with Sean and Nick and started to hurt Zane

"this is not fair i need to call in my buddies and i am starting to lose a lot of them" Zane said as he calls Tanner, Zack, Jack, J-J and Aladan then they all came

"Steve why are you not over here come on bud" Tanner said as he looks at him " I don't want to be in the dark side anymore Tanner" Steve said

"we are best friends though me you Zane Zack and Jack along with Banjo J-J and Aladan" Steve said

" I am also quitting Tanner didn't Zane tell you this" Banjo asks

"I did tell them they all listened execpt Tanner he can't seem to think straight when things are told to him" Zane said

the fighting now begun Steve and them were winning all of the bullies execpt Tanner were fighting since he didn't know what to do and he kept getting hit by Silvia and Nick. "Tanner what are you doing your helping them win" Zane said as he gets Steve and Steve gets him back.

this Lasted for hours and Selena and Jeff were not having a good time fighting since Zane's dad is too strong for them to handle "why would you listen to Zane's Stories when he lies about everything it's not right and also why would you give the other's F's when he was the one that made them get F's" Jeff asks as he attacks him

"well because i'm a teacher and i'm allowed to grade stuff however i want to and the way i want to is to give everyone else F's and my son A's since he never get's them in his other classes and i don't know why" Zane's dad said "its because he ruins everything for everyone else" Zuma said

" Zuma get out of here your going to get hurt" Jeff said before Zane could get to Zuma Sean blocked his hit and that sent Zane back and out of the lookout and he got hurt

"this isn't over i am going to have him be in the hospital and i will be back with him to get you all" Zane's dad said

"wow i though i was going to get hit but someone saved me" Zuma said

"that was me i was new and didn't see you since i guess you were home" Sean said

"yeah Zane hurt me so much that i have to stay home until next week but instead i am going to see someone everyday until the two weeks are over" Zuma said

"hmm well i hope when you come back we can be friends they were after me when i was new i am Irish as well by the way too and um i got in trouble on my first day" Sean said

"what did you do" Zuma asks

"i don't think you are going to like this but i will tell you anyway, i was at lunch when Zane was after Sammy i think it was and she was telling him to stop and he wouldn't so i went up to him and told me and he got mad so we made a plan to fight at the end of the day and um when that came he hurt me at first then when it was my turn i punched him and he fell to the ground then i got called to go to the principle's office then got detention" Sean said

"wow i don't know what to say" Zuma said

"dont worry i wont do that to you" Sean said

"well it's getting late you guys have school and Zuma you have a session with Chase's mom and Cindy and Jeff if you want to be there with Zuma im sure they wont mind that" Ryder said as he see's everyone go off to their bed and Silvia her brother who's woke up and their mom Slept on the couch

the next morning

everyone was tired from what happened they day before and were not running the way they usually do for school but they were able to go to the bus on time

" so Silvia are you and Steve going to be together" Daisy asks.

"i think we might be together it's a good thing we are in the same Math together cause i can ask for his help on stuff" Silvia said

"hey Silvia how are you" Steve asks as he and Silvia kiss "i'm good Steve thanks" Silvia said then Nick and Sammy walked over as well as Sonic and Sean who also walked over then they heard a announcement "Attention students there is going to be a dance coming up if you are coming please go to the lunch room during homeroom to sigh up" the announcemet then ended "all right well Silvia will you go to that dance with me" Steve asks "yes i will go" Silvia said then she hugs him

okay thanks for the review and i am not aginsed this in anyway but i am not going to do any gay shipping expeslly since there is someone out there who is after some of us fanfiction writter's for paw patrol if you wanted that i'm sorry to disapoint you guys it's just the last time i did it i got a bad review about it and i don't want to go threw that again cause i almost left last time anyway i hope you enjoy and will continue with this story as usual tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

after they heard the news about the dance they all went to the lunch room and signed up well the boys did and put both their name and the girls name on "hey do you guys think it's possible for me to invite flower" Rocky asks

"she's was never into them rocky" Ben said as he walks up to the group then Sean walked up

"hey guys bad news i just saw Zane walk down the halls and he is on his way in here" Sean said

"what i though he wouldn't be able to go to school" Steve said

"he's not susposted to i saw him walk in with his dad and as always his dad wouldnt care if he snuck in or not" Chase said as he goes over with cruches

"you sure your able to go to the dance i mean you have to wear that for two or three months and the dance is two weeks away" Skye said as she stands on her toes and kisses him

" I will be fine Skye don t worry and i will be careful i just cant let Ryder or my parents know cause i know they won't allow it

"well i have to ask Zuma to see if he would like to go with me" Daisy said

"i would like to see if Sammy would like to go with me and nice fake injury Chase i like it is that weird kid Zuma here or is he still skipping" Zane asks as he tries to go close to Sammy but Nick stops him and pushes him away with his powers

" Stay away from her before i think about hurting you with them" Nick said

" fine whatever and chase are you going to anwser me" Zane asks

"no cause your not susposed to be here i though i heard about Sean hurting you when you were after Zuma" Chase asks

"well my dad tricked them he would let me in school no matter what and that didn't hurt me at all" Zane said

" if it didn't hurt then why wouldn't you fight me back" Sean asks

" Cause you got me scared of you for doing what you did" Zane said then he left

" wow he still tries to get me even though i have you and he should know that by now" Sammy said as she looks at Nick

" right and well should i put our names on here to prove we are going to the dance together" Nick asks

" Yes do that please and i hope Zane doesn't cross it out" Sammy said as she kissed his cheek

then they got back to their homeroom

to second period math

they all were really quiet in the room as they were learning and as Steve was writting something down one of the twins threw something at him and that was something hard

"ow you guys i'm trying to learn here" Steve said as he picks up the penciel sharpner and threw it back at them and the teacher saw that and she went up to steve

"what did you throw at them and why" the teacher asks

"they threw it at me first to distract me from learning so i did it back at them" Steve said

"well okay that wasn't nice so i am going to give you a day of detention and the twins two Days detention" the teacher said then went back to class

"hey you need to learn not to get back at them in school" Chase said

" I know but i couldn't help it you know" Steve said

"hey it's okay i get like that too" Sean said then added "i still do actually and i still have detention so i will be there with you today"

" Daisy you should asks Zuma around lunch time to see if he would take you to the dance" Silvia said

" okay i will then and what would i do if he says no" daisy asks

"then accept it cause we all know we can tell that Zane is going to go and Sean i guess since ytu have detention this whole month" Silvia said

"yeah that's about right" Sean said then they saw Banjo and Steve walk over to their table

"thanks for letting be sit over here guys" Banjo said

" no problem you helped us after all and since you guys are turning good you know not to scare Zuma right if he come's back and gets scared" Rocky said

"yeah bro you and Steve are welcome to sit here all the time now since your my brother and Steve here is my boyfriend" Silvia said giggling

the days started to get better they were back to normal Zuma was back to school in a week earlier then everyone thought Zane's dad was finally caught fired from his job and arrested and Zane got two months of in school sunpension since he did all thoes bad things to them but told everyone he won't stop doing thoes things. Zuma was finally happy that things were they way he wanted them to be in the first place he also got used to Steve and Banjo sitting next to them but another thing is that Aladan and J-J are going to continue bullying him since Zane is not here to do it as well as Tanner Zack and Jack

"so Zuma are you exicted for the dance to be here it is coming in two days" Daisy said as she hugs him

"yeah and if thoes guys come we stay away from them as far as we can okay cause i want to make the rest of this school year the best of my life" Zuma said as he kisses Daisy on the lips making her giggle.

Chase then walked over to them with his cruches "hey can you guys not talk about the dance Ryder found out a week ago that i can't go and i'm not happy about that" Chase said "sorry about that chase" Zuma said "yeah sorry chase forgot you can't go oh and stay away from Daisy cause that's all she talks about" Daisy said

"will do don't worry Daisy and Skye is not going as well and we did plan on something to do while we are home alone by ourselves on that day" Chase said they then heard someone arguing in the halls (by the way they are talking about this at the beigning of math

"Sean that was not cool of what you drew in art class and that was not funny as well you would of gotten in trouble if the teacher saw what you were doing on the sets for the play that is coming up after the dance" Sonic said

"sorry about that Sonic i didn't know what to do okay it was comfusing with painting a castle and yeah" Sean said

"whatever and i am going to draw nascars when we get home since i am stressed and cause you know what i have right" Sonic asks

"not really but im not going to ask what it is" Sean said

"yeah i don't think you would like what i tell you anyway" Sonic said

after thoes two days were over it was finally time for the dance so the girls that were going with someone were getting ready at a salon and the boys were getting ready at the lookout Rocky and Banjo were the only two that were going without someone well Rocky would have flower but she didn't want to go

the dance

"Silvia i'm glad and surprised that you love me back" Steve said as he looks in her eyes

"Why are you surprised Steve" Silvia asks

"well i used to be part of Zane's group and i was worried you would not like it if i ended up touching you" Steve said

"oh Steve your so funny cause you forgot Banjo was also one of them" Silvia said as she rest her head on his sholder since it was a slow song

daisy was also doing the same to Zuma and he looked a little unconsterable not because of Daisy because of J-J since it looked like he was about to attack

"guys please don't even think about it cause Zuma here wants a good day and we also don't want you guys to go near him" Rocky said as he went in front of everyone

the second part of the dance will be on tomorrow What do you think would happen will J-J leave or hurt almost all of thwm and leave everyone behind


	14. Chapter 14

before I start this thanks for the reviews for this story even though only one person has been reviewing the whole time but that's okay and to the guest that asked if Sean and sonic were there the answer is no they are not at the dance because Sean is not allowed to go anywhere since he had detention also he doesn't enjoy it and Sonic would of came but he refers quiet at the lookout since he wouldn't be alone there. anyway on with the story also if you guys have forgotten Sonic and Sean don't belong to me.

" you know rocky if only sonic was here you know" Zuma said as he was dancing with Daisy "i know that would be cool huh" Rocky said

"well he is austic right and would the dance make him unconsterable" Silvia asks

"i thought it wouldn't because he loves dancing and singing as much as I do and we might have to do that in the play we are doing depending on who is playing who" Daisy said

"i hope you get Jasmine because your as beautiful as her" Zuma said making her blush then kisses her

" Zuma I understand you feel better but didn't know you were like this" Nick said as he and Sammy walk over

" hey this is my side when I am at a dance don't be surprised by this but I got the dancing part from dad and Swimming part from mom" Zuma said as he does some dance moves

" that's weird that your mom is into swimming only I thought she would be into dancing as well" J-J asks

"ahh don't go too close to me please" Zuma said as he hides behind Daisy

"what do you want" Rocky asks

"it's not the same without Zane around why do you guys have to lie to drag him to ISS" J-J

this sent Rocky over the edge "we didn't lie about Zane and you were part of this you should know he was bullying Zuma and the others like Sonic and Sean" Rocky said

" I can tell I'm making you mad rocky and I like it" J-J said

" well your making me mad now get away from us we all want Zuma to be happy and we all know Zane is telling you to come over here so that you can ruin Zuma's day well that's not going to work okay" Rocky said

" I looked around earlier and I didn't see my cousin why is that" J-J asks

" Chase is still hurt" Nick said

" I heard you hurt him see you still have the evil in you just don't want to admit it do you" J-J said

"no its cause of my powers they got out of control I can tell every one knows about it because the teachers must of seen me use them" Nick said

then J-J left them and Zuma went out of hiding then face palmed himself

" Man I'm susposed to stand up to them not hide from them why didn't you guys stop me that is the only reason how I was allowed to go is if I stand up to them and not hide anywhere or behind anyone and I just did" Zuma said

" it's okay Zuma hopfully she wont find out what you did okay" Daisy said as she touches his cheek then kissed it making him blush

they ate dinner then got ready to dance some Zuma was doing really hard moves that no one would be able to pull it off then Silvia's cell rang

"hold on guys I have to take a call" Silvia said as she walks out Steve would come with her but she might be annoyed by that so he stayed where he was

a few minutes later she came back "um Rocky Zuma and Daisy Ryder wants you guys to come home now so he is sending your dad Zuma" Silvia said then Marshal and Everest showed up

"hey guys did you see the snack table its so good you should see it" Everest said as she was going to go for more then Marshal's cell rang as well "excuse me" Marshal said

a few minutes Marshal then came out "that was Ryder to tell me that Zuma's dad is here and Jake is also here to get Everest" Marshal said as he Rn ocky Zuma and Daisy went in with Jeff while Everest went with Jake

back at home

" Zuma Chase's mom wants to talk to you for a few minutes do you think you can do that" Ryder asks

"uh sure what does she want to talk to me about" Zuma asks

" she didn't say what it was Zuma but can you please just go over there" Ryder asks

" okay I will" Zuma said as he walks to his and rocky's room

"hey Zuma can you sit on your bean bag please we need to talk" Chase's mom said

"what is it" Zuma asks

"why were you hiding behind Daisy when Skye's cousin came up to you we talked about this if someone you know is mean to you don't hide from them just get them away from you that's how they win Zuma they know that your scared and keep doing it until you had enough" Chase's mom said

" I forgot about that until he left it's just I haven't seen many face's in a while and it scares me I mean it took me a week to get used to Steve and Banjo" Zuma said

just then Selena came in

" guys do you know why Silvia isn't answering her cell cause I'm trying to call her and she won't answer" Selena said

"not sure sorry did you try Banjo's cell

" no not yet I am going to do that now" Selena said as she calls for Banjo

back at the dance Banjo was not happy to see his sister slow dancing with Steve and kissing him now and then and then answers his phone "hey mom what's up" Banjo asks

"oh hey son is your sister there" Selena asks "yeah she's slow dancing with Steve and sometimes they kiss each other" Banjo said

"she is so going to get it when she gets back here" Selena said then added we are going to stay here until everyone here are feeling so much better" Selena said

" we might have room for three more but you three have to share" Ryder said as he heard the conversation

a few hours past and Silvia as well as Banjo went in to the lookout and Silvia got pulled in the guest room right away

" give me your phone Silvia please I will give it back to you in two weeks" Selena said

" why mom that's not fair I just got it like two days ago" Silvia said " also I already anwserd you once why didn't you tell me what ever you wanted to then" Silvia then added

" I don't want to hear you sass me Silva and that cost you another week with out your phone" Selena said as she had her hand out

" you know what mom I'm going to leave and stay with my boyfriend at our house since he does not want to be around his parents right now" Silvia said as she went to get her clothes

" no your not leaving here or going anywhere with Steve I know you guys are him but I don't trust him yet and I didn't agree for you to go out with him in the first place and since I am your mom I should be able to see if this person is good for you or not" Selena said

" Fine I wont leave mom jeez" Silvia said as she sits on the couch with her arms crossed

Selena was really mad and didn't know what to do with her since she and Silvia just had a fight

" are you okay Selena I can talk to her if you want and she can sleep in the same room as me as well" Daisy said

" thanks Daisy I would like that and to me your like a daughter to me as well" Selena said

" thanks Selena that means a lot to me" Daisy said as they hug and then Daisy went to get Silvia to their room

"they have the right idea come on guys to your rooms okay" Ryder said as everyone went to their rooms and Chase's mom slept on the couch everyone else that were there left way before Silvia and her brother came back.

" Selena are you going to be okay you can stay out here if you want to" Chase's mom said

"thanks for your offer but I'm good sleeping in the room I might be sleeping by my self though because Banjo went to Sean's room and i kinda don't trust him yet either you know" Selena said

"hey that's what me and brad are for to help the kids as well as you guys and I'm pretty sure that Sean will be okay with your son okay they seem to get along great so far so that's good i can tell that Sean does get mad some times so we all have to be care ful with that" Chase's mom said

" I agree with you on that so if he gets mad and Banjo is near i will tell him to watch out just in case Sean might hurt him or the others" Selena said "yup and they also have chase so you know if they have a problem at school they can tell chase about it and he can either fix it or call me and I can come to the school and help same thing with Steve okay" Chase's mom said

"thanks i really appreate this talk so I better get going to bed and you should as well okay" Selena said

" no problem and i need to stay alert just in case Zuma would need my help if he feels scared at night" Chase's mom said then they both went to where they are going to sleep and were out

a few hours later at night Zuma was feeling scared thinking Zane was going to get him and he woke up sweeting a lot in his sleep so he went up got to the bathroom and after that he went to get him self a drink and walked in the kitchen this woke Chase's mom up and she yawned and whisperd to him to come over at first he was scared then he saw who it was and calmed down then went to her and sat on her lap

" Zuma whats wrong i can tell because you sweet when your scared" Chase's mom said

" it was about Zane coming to get me i got scared and woke up so i went to the bathroom then went to get a drink cause that was a trick that Ryder taught us when we get scared" Zuma said

"its okay Zuma he's not going to get you i don't know what Brad got planned for Zane to do over the weekend since his dad is not around and we don't trust that he should be left alone" Chase's mom said Zuma started listening to this stuff then felt tired and fell asleep on her sholders making her smile then she went back to his and rocky's room with his drink and put him in bed and pulled the blanket up a little bit to make sure he wasn't hot or cold and went out of the room after she said good night to him

so sorry about the late update i have been busy this weekend and will be busy the two other weekends so i will try and update the best i can so i hope to see you soon


	15. Chapter 15

it's a few days before Halloween and a week after the dance and everyone were talking about what they are going to be this year at School

it was around lunch time when they were talking about this some and when Silvia said what she was going to be Chase stared at her like she was weird

"what is wrong with being a sheep for Halloween Chase" Silvia asks as she drinks her milk

" I don't know but why do you want to be a sheep are you going to be worried with dogs chasing you around" Chase asks

" eh not really they will know I'm not a real sheep since I will be standing up on two feet not four feet" Silvia said

" oh I see anyone else want to say what they are going to be for Halloween" Chase asks

"well me Daisy and Sammy are all going to be princesses I am going to be Cinderella Daisy is going to be her next favorite princess witch is Sleeping beauty and Sammy is going to be Princess Belle" Skye said

"well I guess I have to be the prince/beast then" Nick said

" I will be a Knight for Skye" Chase said

" I will be my favorite racecar driver or something that dobe es with cars" Sonic said

" to prove to your guys mom that I can be cool I will be a matie while Banjo is the captain" Sean said

" not sure what I want to be yet I'm so used to being part of a group we usually be the same thing every other year" Steve said

" well you can also be a sheep if you want Steve" Silvia said as she went up to him

" thanks but I don't know if your mom will let me do that since she doesn't trust me quite yet" Steve said

" hey you have to have her trust you by doing the same thing hey she might not regionise you if you really blend in with the sheep" Sean said

" well I don't know maybe when we go shopping I can see what there is I mean I like things that do with super hero's like bat man" Steve said

" then you can do that if you want you didn't have to do what I said if you didn't like it cause that doesn't hurt my feelings at all you know" Silvia said as she kisses his cheek

" you two are as bad as me and Sammy we were like that then we had to stop because we were getting into trouble by Ryder" Nick said

" wow well we shouldn't do that then one reason is because your brother does not like it and two cause your mom might find out somehow" Steve said then J-J and them came over

"well well well if it isn't the weirdo table and the tattle tales" J-J said as he laughs

" how about you leave us alone J-J" Skye said

" how cute my own cousin is standing up for me" J-J said then he and the twins laugh

" yeah what do you guys talk about oh I know how much of a loser you all are including Zuma" Aladan said

" you know what how about you guys leave us alone for once we all just want a good year and you guys are not allowed to ruin it for any of us even Zuma" Chase said as he yells at them

"well until Zane comes back I am the new leader he was going to pick Steve but since Steve left us I was the next one that was going to be in charge" J-J said

" Zuma want me to take your tray up for you it looks heavy" Tanner said as he saw Zuma leaving to put it away

" No thanks I got this" Zuma said

" just take it from him anyway Tanner" J-J said

that is what Tanner did and as Zuma was trying to get it back Tanner grabbed the mashed potato's and threw it in Zuma's face then gave him his tray back

" how was that J-J" Tanner asks

" it could of been better but your gettin it Tanner I think Zane will like with the way your improving" J-J said

" cant you guys just leave already" Daisy asks as she goes to Zuma but Zack trips her over with his leg in her way and she falls on her face

" Daisy are you okay" Silvia asks Jack was trying to do the same to her but Silvia jumps over his foot and goes to her

Rocky and Nick then comes over Aladan tries to trip them but Nick stops him by using his powers to put him in the air and on the ceiling and everyone in the room were laughing and when they passed Nick puts him back down.

" you okay Daisy" Rocky asks

"yeah I'm okay and oh no we have resursals today after school I cant show up with a bloody nose and a black eye I can feel that it's going to throb soon" Daisy said

" its okay Daisy we will take you to the Nurse so that she can help you fell better okay and should we continue what we are going to be for Halloween then" Sonic asks

" we will and just have to make sure that Daisy is going to be okay" Marshal said as he walks her to the Nurse's office and Everest follows since she all of a sudden doesn't feel well.

after school Daisy and sonic stayed after to audition for their play that is going to happen after Halloween and the other's went back to the lookout

" my cousin was so annoying today he wouldn't stop buggin us and then had his friends trip one of us uhh that's just wrong" Skye said as she goes back and forth in her room that she shares with Sammy.

" Skye I can tell your stressed do you want to do something later on or something like that" Sammy asks

"no I'm fine Sammy but thanks anyway" Skye says

" do you have cheerleading practice today" Silvia asks as she walks in the room

" um no this is my last week taking off though since I fell and hurt my self" Skye said

then Chase's mom came in with some cookies

"hey girls I thought you guys would like some cookies and I am going to give some soup to Everest since I heard she doesn't feel well if you need anything then call okay cause Selena got a job and is still working she wont be off until 6:00 okay" Chase's mom said

" okay and what about Zuma" Skye asks

" Rocky is going to be with Zuma when I'm gone so he is safe with his best friend" Chase's mom said

" oh that's cool and thanks for the cookies miss" Silvia said

" Chase's mom laughs as she leaves the lookout and went in her car right away and went up to Jake's

"where is my mom going" Chase asks

" she is going to give Everest her soup since she doesn't feel well" Silvia said

" is Zuma around then cause I want to ask him something since he didn't get a chance to tell us what he wants to be this Halloween" Chase said

" he might be in his room with Rocky" Skye said

" okay I will look there thanks Skye" chase said as he kisses her cheek

Chase went over to Zuma's and Rocky's room and like Skye said he was in there

" Zuma can we talk for a few minutes" Chase asks

" not right now chase I am doing a session with him it goes on about all day" Rocky said

" well I just want to see what he would want to be for Halloween" Chase said

" dude I'm not doing that anymore every year Zane and them take my candy away from me so I'm done trick or treating" Zuma said

" Zuma my mom will not like this" Chase said

" Accually chase she was the one who suggested it to Zuma" Rocky said

" oh well I will leave you two to your sessions then see you when dinner is ready" Chase said as he walks out.

" what did you say you were going to be Rocky" Zuma asks

" a scientist this year" Rocky said "but I am going to create stuff so that it will look like science" Rocky then adds

" that's cool and on with the session right" Zuma asks

"yeah on with the session" Rocky said as he reads over of what to do next

chase then came back and saw Daisy and Sonic were back

" how did it go" Chase asks

Daisy walks away not wanting to answer and Sonic did

" I don't think she made it even though she has the best singing voice I ever heard" Sonic said

" why would they not let her at least one part" Silvia asks

" I don't know why we have a new girl in are class though who is a cheerleader like Skye but is popular even more popular then you Silvia" Sonic said

" oh that is one thing that Daisy is not a fan of popular cheerleaders" Silvia said

" do you know her name cause I might know who she might be" Skye asks

" her name is Izzy/Izabelle" Sonic said

"yeah and she is the one that knocked me off the top that's how I fell off and got hurt in the first place" Skye said

Ryder then came in " guys everyone else knows this but Daisy since she wont let me talk to her I am going to have Selena talk to her tonight and see if Zuma would like to see her as well so what do you think is wrong" Ryder asks

"she thinks she didn't make it for the play Ryder and she is really upset about it" Sonic said

" also there is this one girl who is a cheerleader she also looks rich with the way she dresses" Skye said

" that's because she is rich she owns a lot of stuff wears a ton of jewels and like Skye said a cheerleader and also really popular" Sean said

" how do you know this Sean I never heard you guys mention this girl before" Ryder said

"that's because none of us like her she is like Zane but in a girl way pushes other people out of her way" Sean said

" her name is Izzy or full name Izabella" Sonic said

"yeah I am going to have to have your mom talk to her about this cause from what I heard she had a problem with popular cheerleaders before at her old school" Ryder said

then both chase's mom and Selena came in Chase's mom went in Rocky's and Zuma's room while Selena was told to go to Daisy's room

tell me what you think so far with this story and this is the last day I am able to update until I'm back from another vacation so hopefully I will see you soon

Monkeylover25 out and peace


	16. Chapter 16

it was finally Halloween they are all excited and got their costumes on well except Zuma who is not going this year and his mom is over to keep an eye on him since Chase's mom is at work and is also going to help sean with his problems later on. before everyone left and said goodbye to Zuma Chase's mom and Selena both have kids to talk to

"hey Daisy before you go to Zuma can we talk for a minute or two" Selena asks

" Sure what about" Daisy asks

" same with you Sean do you mind if we talk" Chase's mom said

" uh sure no problem" Sean said

" well Daisy whats going on you were upset earlier" Selena asks

"well its because of this girl named Izzy she took everything from me she is like a girl version of Zane" Daisy said

" hmm I see and what I heard she is popular as well as a cheerleader and was the one that knocked Skye off" Selena said

" yeah and she gave me a smile that is really creppy like she wants revenge of what happened last year oh gosh" Daisy said

" what is it" Selena said

" we were always aginsed each other in other sports and even when we were younger we used to be best friends" Daisy

" so you and Izzy used to be close" Selena said

"yeah we were until she started cheerleading and then became popular and that was when her mom and dad became rich" Daisy said

" so she ditched you just to go with popular cheerleaders that makes more sense why you don't like them" Selena said

" yeah well can I go say bye to Zuma if his mom will let me anyway" Daisy asks

" yes you may I will be waiting outside okay" Selena said

"okay well see you later" Daisy said

with Chase's mom and Sean

"well I can tell it went well with Selena and Daisy now lets get with you shall we" Chase's mom said

"okay let me guess it's my anger issues" Sean asks

"yes it is Sean now so I can tell your really strong from what Brad told me" Chase's mom said

"yeah I have been working out and can hurt anyone right away" Sean said

" I can tell but lets not do that anymore as much because we don't want kids to think it's a goodthing to do okay I saw the fight you had with Zane near the school it was posted online" Chase's mom said

"what how" Sean said

"well Selena doesn't know this and please don't be mad at him for this but it was Banjo it was before he changed though that's why he did it" Chase's mom said Sylvia already know but she didn't tell their mom yet" Chase's mom said

"can we go now I'm kinda getting mad of what I just heard" Sean said

"well that's why your hear is to get rid of your anger okay with some therapy of how it started in the first place okay" Chase's mom said

"okay and is Wensday okay" Sean asks

"yeah it is I'm busy Tuesday Thursday and Friday with Zuma anyway Monday is my day off and how does two months work for you" Chase's mom asks

"that works great well thanks and I will just looks at Banjo but not gonna yell at him about what he did" Sean said as he went over to the other kids

" see you soon Zuma we will all give you some candy okay" Daisy said as she was about to kiss his cheek but Cindy stopped her. "don't even think about it" Cindy said

"heh sorry about that well anyway bye Zuma" Daisy said then they all left

" mom why did you do that" Zuma said

" I know your dad wouldn't allow it so I stopped it so that she wouldn't kiss you" Cindy said

" I enjoy it though mom" Zuma said

" Zuma don't act like this to me do I have to get your dad to get you to stop" Cindy asks

" no sorry mom" Zuma said as he sighs

" your upset cause your not able to go trick or treating are you" Cindy asks

" what why would you think that mom" Zuma asks

" well cause your sighing and seem upset that your not with Daisy" Cindy said

" okay I am upset but I don't want to go out there at all and I guess we have some candy out huh" Zuma asks

"yeah we do have some out tell you what I will answer the door since it is inside okay" Cindy said

" can I go in my room then" Zuma asks

" Zuma no we need to spend time together again cause I have to go to another surfing group soon and wont beable to see you until thanks giving and then after that I leave again and go until Christmas okay but right now your dad and I want to hang with you and the other kids okay" Cindy said

"okay mom and why do you have to go to so many surfing stuff" Zuma asks

" cause I am in the championship and getting really good and if you are gonna surf more later on hopefully you will be as good as your mom" Cindy said

" when is Nate going to be here mom" Zuma asks

" Nate well he is going to be here thanksgiving as well as your sister since she is homeschooled" Cindy said

" are they going to join us for chrismas too mom" Zuma asks

" I'm sure your sister will but I'm not sure about Nate he didn't tell us if he would be allowed to come for all the holidays or not" Cindy said as she hugs him

with the others

" a lot of people were asking who you were Rocky" Daisy said as she looked at rocky's pretend volcano since Chase's parents wont let him bring something that is a invention of his own since they were worried that it was dangerous. "hey it would be cooler if I was allowed to bring the invention I was working on for a day" Rocky said

"well my parents just don't want that stuff around who knows what it will do rocky it might backfire you know" Chase said

"hey from what I heard is that my dad was a inventor okay so I am trying to be like him" Rocky said

then Zane and his crew arrived and once he did he saw Nick and was in a laughing fit

" what are you wearing a lion mane what are you a beast cause you don't need a Costume to do that" Zane said laughing

" no I'm not a real beast why would you think that" Nick asks s

"well because beast's always hurt others with powers and you did hurt Chase which good job bye the way and also where is small fry Zuma I want some of his candy" Zane said

Nick charged at him and was about to hurt him with his powers but Brad stopped him

" I know your mad but please don't do it Nick and as for you why are you out here in the first place and talking to them do I have to make that I rule for you to not be around them or are you and your friends going to leave them all alone" Brad said

" neither I am going to keep going and you cant stop me" Zane said

" uh yeah I can I'm a cop remember" Brad said

Zane ignores him and went up to Sammy

" don't even think about it if you want a girl then how about you go to the meanest girl in school" Sammy said

" you talking about me Sammy cause if you are then you are making the wrong choice to do that in the first place" Izzy said as she walks by them in her genie outfit

" what do you want from us" Daisy asks

" oh well if it isn't the one who bailed on me" Izzy said

" me bail on you your the one who joined the snobby popular cheerleaders" Daisy said

" you should of joined with me then if u didn't want to lose me so bad" Izzy said

"well I didn't want to okay" Daisy said

" girls now please don't fight okay I know your both mad at each other but please don't do this" Selena said

" yeah Daisy please don't act like this" Sylvia said

" Izzy" Skye said

Izzy turns around to see Skye and laughs

" I knew u were going to be dressed up as a dirty princess cause that is what u are a dirty small fry cause u are the smallest girl on the team" Izzy said

"well at least I treat my teammates with respect while u just treat them like they are on a different team" Skye said

" ENOUGH FIGHTING ALL OF YOU" Brad said

" sorry sir" Skye said

"Dad it wasn't her fault" Chase said

"son I think she started this fight" Brad said

" yeah well I gotta go and get more candy from the store I am dressed up cause I am having a Halloween party" Izzy said "oh and by the way Daisy your lucky cause I got the gene part in the play" Izzy said as she walks to the store

"well that leaves one of my problems to go away" Daisy said

" yeah at least your chance of getting your favorite part is better" Sonic said

" well lets just keep walking okay and get more treats" Rubble said

as they were walking Zane was really shocked cause of how she was acting towards the girls

" I like the way she was acting well anyway lets go boys and get candy and since my dad is gone and its the weekend you all can go to my house and we can have a party" Zane said I found some drinks in my basement my dad has" Zane adds

"you mean like really bad drinks" J-J asks

"yup that is the one" Zane said then adds maybe I can invite Izzy to my house" Zane said as he picks up a paper that had her number on

" I think Zane is finally over me guys and might want to be after Izzy" Sammy said

"how can you be sure of that Sammy" Daisy asks

"well did you see the look on his face by the way she was acting towards you and Skye" Sammy asks

" I did and it was really creppy" Rocky said

"yeah that was the one" Sammy said

they went to a few more houses and then after their bags were full they went back to the lookout

" hey guys when you come in be quiet okay cause I just put Zuma to bed he was really tired and if you have some candy for him you can put it in his bag that is on his door" Cindy said

"okay will do we all got a lot of candy so we will all drop some in for him" Daisy said

so they all went and dropped their candy that they either don't want or what they knew he would like and then went in their rooms well except Banjo and Steve cause they got a text from Zane to go to his house

" why didn't I delete his number" Banjo asks as he looks at his phone

" I don't know and what should we say back" Steve asks

" I'm not sure I guess we could go and hang for a little bit then leave with out him knowing" Banjo asks

"well we cant let our new friends know either expressly nick cause I know he wont let us go" Steve said

" then lets sneak out" Banjo said

that is what they did but what they didn't know was that Jeff is following them to Zane's house as well as Brad

at Zane's party

Banjo and Steve walk in and saw the girl that was arguing with Sammy and Skye earlier and Zane was walking funny around her

"this was a bad Idea lets go back to the lookout" Steve said

"no we just got here can we please stay" Banjo asks

" no we are not staying here what if I get like him and Izzy is all over me you know I will break your sister's heart if that happens right" Steve asks

" yeah I know she will but maybe we can find something our age to drink" Banjo says

"okay but only an hour okay then we are leaving" Steve said

they look and find that Izzy and Zane were gone

they both though the same thing and were about to leave then Jeff opens the door and Brad walks in

" your all too young to be drinking this kind of stuff now where is Zane" Brad said

" he might be in his room with Izzy" Steve said

so that is where Brad went and he was not happy with what he saw

" Zane and Izzy get out of this room and come with me right now I am going to take you home Izzy and you Zane is going to stay with me until I release your dad out of prision you understand and as for you Banjo your mom is not going to be happy that you snuck out in the middle of the night going to his party I though you weren't his friend any more also I don't know what to say to you Steve but I can tell you didn't want to go in the first place and if you didn't want to why didn't you tell Banjo that" Brad said

"I did tell him I didn't want to go in the first place but he didn't listen to me" Steve said crying

" Banjo if he doesn't want to go to these kind of places then don't force him okay" Brad said

" I'm sorry sir" Banjo said

"well we have a lot of places to go to" Brad said as he goes to those places Izzy had to go to her room right away Brad locked Zane in a room at his house and then they went to the lookout

"thanks Brad and Banjo you get in here right now your in big trouble so give me your phone and also go in the same room i am in you understand and Brad do you want me to get your wife for you" Selena asks

"sure that would be fine with me Steve do you mind staying here so she knows where you are" Brad asks

"sure i don't mind and I'm sorry really sorry" Steve said as he cries

Chase's mom hears this and tells the boys to go in the house

" leave this to me guys and i might as well get him to sleep as well" Chase's mom said as she walks to him

"hey Steve you know that Banjo is younger then you are right" Chase's mom asks

"yeah i do know he is but he sometimes takes control of all of us when we were all together Zane was going to kick him out a couple of times cause of that and also Zane had been having that kind of parties since 6th grade Nick didn't go to it cause he was already changing i was trying to avoid it but they force me to go to the parties" Steve said and he cries again

" come here Steve so i can hold you until you sleep" Chase's mom said

"okay i will but i don't want anyone to know I'm doing this" Steve said

" don't worry about that" Chase's mom said

she slowly starts to rock him to sleep and Steve was starting to get tired right away and then fell asleep

" that's good now i am going to carry you so that you can sleep on the beanbag tonight" Chase's mom said as she picks him up and walks in and then puts him on the bean bag

the next morning

okay i think this was my longest chapter i ever written so far for this story almost up to three thousand words i hope to keep this up so that this story can get better everytime and i don't know when i am going to update my other stories but this is just a special one just in case i am not able to upload on Monday or Tuesday

Monkeylover peace out


	17. Chapter 17

hey I am here to bring another chapter for this story and just to let you know that I am going to try and update this story as much as I can and I want some more reviews for this story cause so far I am only getting one review from one person in each chapter and I feel that it might not be enough so I also want to know if there is anything I need to do to make this story better so that more people can read it.

so it is morning and Banjo went out to greet everyone else he tried to talk to Sean but Sean had been ignoring him for a while leaving him comfused.

" Sean what's up" Banjo said as he walks to him

instead of answering him Sean just goes in another room with his pancakes and ate in peace

" Banjo get over here we need to talk" Sylvia said

" uhh what is it sis" Banjo said

" are you the reason why Steve is avoiding me" Sylvia asks

" what do you mean sis I didn't do anything to make him mad" Banjo lied

Sylvia just looks at him and huffs and went to find Steve

" Banjo tell her why Steve doesn't want to be near you or her please" Ryder said

" no Steve will get hurt by our mom if she was told that Steve was going to break up with her" Banjo said

"well she needs to know the truth okay" Ryder said as he pats his back

" okay fine I will tell her" Banjo said as he walks outside to Sylvia

"hey sis we need to talk" Banjo said

"okay what about little bro" Sylvia asks

"well um Steve and I snuck out last night he didn't want to but I forced him to go to Zane's party and actually I have been doing that for two years and um he doesn't want to be with you because of me" Banjo said

Sylvia had tears in her eyes "so you snuck out every year on Halloween at Zane's house are you crazy bro your losing friends Sean doesn't want to be near you and because of you I wont have anyone to love me for who I am now Steve was the only one and you like ruined it for me" Sylvia cries and runs in the lookout in Daisy's room

what Banjo didn't know was that Selena heard what he said

" Banjo you went to his parties more then once I can never trust you and I cant believe you made Steve break her heart I was going to allow it but now since you got him in this mess he doesn't want to be around us" Selena said

" mom I'm sorry for doing those stuff okay" Banjo said

"well i am still upset with you we are going to go home today and stay there and I am going to let Sylvia stay here for aother week cause she might now want to be near you for a while" Selena said

" but that means i have to do her work and i hate doing those stuff" Banjo complained

"well you made your self do this get packing now after lunch we are going okay i will make sure your sister knows about this" Selena said

after that talk they went back inside as did Steve cause he wants to appoligise to Sylvia for wanting to break up with her so he goes to Daisy's door and knocks Daisy was in there alone with Everest Sammy Skye and Sylvia trying to calm her down and Steve knocks again

"i'll get it guys" Everest says as she answers the door and see's Steve and once she saw him she pushes him to the ground

"hey what was that for Everest" Steve asks as he gets back up only for him to get pushed down again

" you broke Sylvia's heart that's what Steve" Everest said

' it wasn't my fault it was Banjo's" Steve said

" Sylvia is it okay if he comes in" Everest asls

"sure i guess he can" Sylvia said as she sniffs

" Sylvia im really sorry for breaking your heart okay i still love you and maybe when things works out with me and your brother we can get back together i still want to be with you its just your brother can be bossy" Steve said

Sylvia laughs "yeah he can be bossy alright now before we compleately break up can you stay in here with me" Sylvia asks

"sure i can" Steve said

'should we leave you guys alone" Daisy asks

" um were good right Steve" Sylvia asks

"yeah we are" Steve said

they then kissed one last time and made their last kiss last for two minutes then broke it

" I forgive you Steve and you can still sit with me and my friends if you want" Sylvia said

" I would love that" Steve said then they kiss again and the girls left without them knowing until they stopped again

" i guess the girls were tired of seeing us kissing and i wouldn't blame them though" Steve said

Sylvia looks around and laughs " i guess they were even though they do that with their boys as well and my mom might be checking on me soon so maybe you should go" Sylvia said

"right" Steve said as he leaves and the girls went back in

" i see your okay now are you together or is that a goodbye kiss" Skye asks

" a goodbye kiss even though it looked like something else huh" Sylvia asks

"yeah it did look like something else girl" Daisy said

just then Selena came in

"hey girls how are you" Selena asks

" were good" they all said

" yeah mom im good too and i worked things out with Steve so don't worry" Sylvia said

"that's good but are you guys still not together" Selena asks

" yeah were not together anymore but he still loves me" Silvia said

"that's good well the reason I am in here is because your brother and i are going back home" Selena said

" oh am i going to stay here longer" Sylvia asks

"yeah you are cause i figured you would want to stay here and be with your friends" Selena said

"yes that is true well see you in a week then mom" Sylvia said

" oh not now after lunch silly and since your staying promise you will do good with school okay you will have Rocky and Steve to help you okay hun" Selena said

"alright mom well I am going to play with Daisy and the other girls" Sylvia said

Selena then left the room

" Sylvia what do you want to do now that your staying another week" Skye asks

"I'm not sure what I want to do Skye" Sylvia said

"well we can" Daisy starts then her phone rings "hold on I have to answer my phone" Daisy said as she answers it

"hello who is this" Daisy asks

" its Izzy" Izzy said

" what are you calling me for I though you hate me" Daisy said it

"what no just because I'm a popular rich cheerleader doesn't mean I hate you the person I do hate is Zane he made me drink and then made me go in his bedroom and stinks in there" Izzy said

" i know he captured me and some of my friends in the basement and we didn't like the smell in there either oh and did you have his dad as your social studies teacher" Daisy asks

"yeah i did and he did not like me kept giving me F's i ask why and he yells at me" Izzy said

" same for me and my friends I'm glad he's gone though thanks to Zuma's and Chase's dad" Daisy said

" well i better go i cant let my mom know i got on my phone when they were gone since I'm grounded cause of Zane" Izzy said

"okay well maybe talk to you at school like in first period" Daisy said

"that would be great and just to let you know i hope you get Jasmine you have a nice voice" Izzy said then she hung up

" wow is it just me or is she changing" Skye asks

" i think she's changing i guess since Zane got her in trouble her other friends might not like this though" Daisy said

"well if her friends are not in the same class as you first period then you can talk to her that way and then she could sit next to her friends at lunch so that she wont get in trouble by them" Sammy said

" right" Daisy said then there was a knock on the door

"come in" Everest said

" hey girls lunch will be ready in 10 minutes okay" Cindy said

" is Zuma okay Miss" Daisy asks

"yeah he is just resting right now" Cindy said

"okay and is it okay if we go out there now" Skye asks

"sure it is girls" Cindy said then they all went out to the Kitchen

"good timing i finished with their early" Chase's mom said as she hands the grilled cheese out

" awesome grilled cheese" Sylvia said as she quickly eats hers

" Sylvia not too fast remember you got sick last time" Selena told her

" Mooom i know but I'm going to be okay" Sylvia said

" okay and we are going to leave now and Daisy call me if she get's sick okay" Selena told her

"okay i will don't worry" Daisy said

after Selena left the girls went outside to play and Zuma went with his parents to visit his sister Molly Rocky and Sonic went as well with them

" so do you want to play tag girls" Sammy asks

"sure and last one who touches their nose is it" Skye says

all the girls but Sylvia touches their nose

" Sylvia your it" Daisy said

"what" Sylvia asks

" were playing tag and you didn't touch your nose so your it" Sammy said

"oh sorry" Sylvia said then she went after them and after a few minutes of running she stopped before she caught one of them then saw Everest and ran up to tag her

" tag your it Everest" Sylvia said

" oh man Skye I'm going to get you" Everest said as she see's Skye

"Sylvia on the other hand didn't feel that well and went inside the lookout in Daisy's room

a hour passed and the girls went inside and noticed that Sylvia wasn't with them

" hey Ryder have you seen Sylvia anywhere" Daisy asks

"no I haven't seen her was she with you guys earlier" Ryder asks

"yeah she was playing tag with us then left before we went inside" Everest said she got a text from Jake "oh I got to go now Jake told me he needs my help at home so see you guys I might be able to come tomorrow and text me if you found Sylvia do you think Brad will give me a ridde home" Everest asks

"I'm sure he will and i think he is with Chase in his room" Ryder said

"okay well see you later" Everest said then went in chase's room

" so Chase" Brad said then he heard a knock on the door

" i will get it hun okay" Chase's mom said

" hey Chase's mom can you or Brad take me home now cause Jake wants me to come home" Everest said

" sure Brad i am going to take Everest home and you can talk to Chase okay" Chase's mom said

"okay anyway chase did you have fun last night" Brad asks

"yeah i did and i enjoyed spending time with Skye yesterday" Chase said

"okay so nothing happened" Brad said

" no nothing happened dad and i promise that okay" Chase said

"okay I'm just wondering Chase" Brad said

then Marshal came in along with Chase's mom

" hey buddy" Chase said

" hey chase" Marshal said

daisy came and just opened the door

"guys Sylvia went missing" Daisy said

" what this isn't good" Chase's mom said

" Daisy we her she's in your room" Skye said

" oh thank goodness" Chase's mom said "well i should cheek on her just in case she is depressed or sick" Chase's mom added as she went in Daisy's room

once they went in there they saw Sylvia on the bed crying as she threw up

" i should of listen to my mom about eating too fast" Sylvia said as she threw up more

" how long does it happen Sylvia" Daisy asks

" for like two hours my mom said it might be the grilled cheese that is making me do this cause one time i had to go home from school when i ate grilled cheese too fast but i don't think that's the problem cause that is my favorite thing to eat and i cant help it" Sylvia said

" well next time try eating it slow okay and if that works then you wont have to stop but if it doesn't then you cant have it anymore" Chase's mom said and Marshal agrees

"okay i will don't worry" Sylvia said

at the lighthouse

"mom why was molly homeschooled instead of me" Zuma asks

"Zuma well because you went to school since pre k and we weren't going to stop and let me guess is this because of how you were bullied" Cindy asks

"yeah it is mom" Zuma said

" mom i don't understand the separation thing you did with me and Zuma Nate i understand cause he is in private school" Molly said

" hun he was in Swimming private school and because your dad and i both have jobs so we had to put you with captain turbot and Zuma with Ryder since that was where his first friend lived" Cindy said

" Zuma i know school was rough for you for the past years as well as this year but things will get better okay" Jeff said

"okay i understand" Zuma said

" that makes sence why i never saw you until now" Sonic said

" yeah it does huh and i guess you were one of the new kids in my brother's class" Molly asks

" yeah i was and Zane and them were kinda picking on me but i just ignored them" Sonic said

"well they better get going cause it's 4 right now and they are going to eat lunch early like at 5 or something like that and then Chase's mom has something to do with Zuma" Cindy said

"like what mom" Molly asks

" um i will tell you later hun like when we are all together on thanksgiving" Cindy said

then they all left by Cindy taking them in her sub and walked back to the lookout

they then arrived at the lookout ten minutes later

" hey i was wondering when you guys were going to get home" Chase's mom said then adds Zuma we have a small session today okay i have some cards with expressions on them and you show me which one your feeling and why okay and all of your teachers have these okay and don't worry they will only ask you at the end of class okay so that you wont have to embarias your self okay" Chase's mom said

"okay Zuma said

"this is going to happen after lunch okay" Chase's mom said

"yeah and Zuma we will see you thanksgiving okay" Jeff said

"okay dad and bye mom" Zuma said as he hugs both of them

Ryder then came in the room

"guys dinner is ready" Ryder said

"okay Ryder we will be there" Zuma said

so they all went over to the dinner table and ate sausages and then Chase's mom took Zuma outside for the small session

"so Zuma how do you feel" Chase's mom asks

"well" Zuma starts

okay I will put what Zuma says in the next chapter I am thinking I am putting this story a little too long but I guess it's because I have a lot of idea's and remember to read and review


	18. Chapter 18

as I said this is going to reveal Zuma's answer so please read and review also its going to contain a flash back of Zuma's year in school from pre k to 6th grade so that means the next 7 chapters are going to be about Zuma telling how it happens each year and Chase's mom is going to inter up him so that she can write things down and give to the teachers at school also she is going to do this everyday as get him to tell her them each day so I will bring the school part in each chapter before Zuma explains the other flashbacks he is doing this one on the weekend.

" well I um feel nervous" Zuma said

" oh why is that hun" Chase's mom asks

"well is Zane coming back tomorrow" Zuma asks

" I don't think so Zuma I think it depends on what Brad thinks okay" Chase's mom said

" I'm also feeling scared" Zuma said

" oh and what is the reason for that" Chase's mom asks

" I don't want to say" Zuma said as he looks quiet

"Zuma I cant help you unless you tell me the reasons okay" Chase's mom said

" okay fine I'm scared because I saw what the other bullies did and it scares me cause they don't just pick on me they pick on everyone else like Daisy" Zuma said

" so your worried that your friends and girlfriend are going to get hurt by them" Chase's mom asks

"yeah that's it" Zuma said

"okay let me ask you this what is causing Zane and the other's to bully you and who was the first one that started it" Chase's mom asks

" well it all started in Pre K

FYI this is going to be similar to the flashback of Zuma and rocky except they don't meet each other its all the fun stuff except swimming

 **well it started my first year of pre K my brother Nate started 6th grade and well molly was staying home as usual and i was so exicted cause i get to meet friends that are my age and my dad decided to drive me on my first day there so that i wont get nervous. it was going great i met a good friend named Adam and we had a lot of things in common and he told me how he has a older sister and why she cant be with them right now cause of the rules and i told him that Nate is able to stay with us until he goes to middle school then he goes somewhere else as well as i did and my sister since they needed to continue their jobs the year after. okay anyway we played with each other and laughed and then two other boys came over to us. Adam invited them to join us but instead they knocked the blocks down and just pushed me in the wall and Adam was not happy and hurt then too much then had to be sent home.**

Chase's mom then wrote down some of the notes as Zuma explained them "okay so Adam had anger issues back then also and yeah that is true Chase had to go to Ryder that year" Chase's mom said

"right and is there anything else before I continue" Zuma asks

" um no you can keep going Zuma" Chase's mom said

 **so I was alone for like two days in school and that was when things got worse they all were all over me and beat me up I tried to get away from them but I couldn't cause they kept blocking me where ever I go and I had to go to the nurse and then after school I was really upset that I ran up to my room Molly was confused but my brother Nate was able to find out what's wrong with me and then came to see me so he knocked and then asked if he can come in and I told him yes and when he walked in he went up to me and gave me a hug which I took right away and I didn't want to let go and I told him what happened at school and how I cant go back**

Chase's mom writes down of how Nate was the first one who was told about Zuma being bullied and how he was able to comfort him "so Zuma did your parents know about you being bullied or was that later" Chase's mom asks

" that's later and I am going to continue" Zuma said

 **so he hugs me even more and goes to bring my dinner up to me since my parents were work after we all go to school so that Nate can watch us he tells molly to eat down stairs while we both eat upstairs and he always locks the doors so that she wont get out of the house when he is with us I thanked him as I finished eating dinner and tried to go to sleep but I kept thinking about being bullied in school and it really scares so I was up all night so my mom came in and told me it's going to be okay and then asks Nate to come sleep with me tonight and that is what he did and kept doing that everynight for my nightmares. so weeks flew by and I finally saw Adam again but he had bad news that he is going to be moving and might be back in 5th or 6th grade. I was not happy since he was the first friend I had in my life this year but I got over it.**

 **so I was alone and it kept getting worse they bullied me and pushed me I even had to go on crushes that one time and when I was they tripped me and hurt my arm so I also had to get that checked and had to get a cast for that as well**

"It seems like your brother is a nice man Zuma" Chase's mom said as she wrote down the notes "as I can see that was the end of the past for that year" Chase's mom asks

"yeah that is the end well there might be more but I couldn't remember all of it" Zuma said

"well you better get some sleep and think about what you want to say for the first grade year okay and remember your teachers are going to pull you so that they can asks how you are okay" Chase's mom asks

"okay thanks" Zuma said then fell asleep

the next morning Zuma was the first to wake up and was ready to start the day for school he got a shower got some good clothes that he never wore until now and ate Brest feast. as he walked out to the kitchen he went to the cabinet to get a bowl and then some cereal and poured it in he also got the milk and a glass to fill it in as well as put it in his cereal bowl and then sat down. Daisy was the next one up as well as Rocky Chase and Skye.

"wow usually I have to force you out of bed Zuma" Rocky said as he sat next to him "yeah and what's up with the stuff your wearing" Chase said then daisy hit him on the head

"well I want to look different so that I can prove that I can handle the bulling stuff on my own cause I'm tired of getting help from others well except you guys and your mom chase I just want a new life" Zuma said

" that's good Zuma" Ryder said behind them " I looked in your room and I'm really surprised your up is something going on or are trying to have a good day" Ryder then asks as the rest of the kids came in the kitchen

" I'm trying to change Ryder"Zuma said "oh and since I'm done I'm going to go and brush my teeth and pack stuff for Gym" Zuma adds as he goes upstairs again.

" if he keeps up he will be able to play with us for 10 minutes before the bus comes" Rubble said

"yeah that would be awesome right Sean" Sonic asks

" sure I guess" Sean said as he thinks about Banjo for a second

" let me guess your thinking about the one who is a liar" Steve asks

" he is not a liar he is my best friend my one and only best friend that I trust the most I mean I also trust sonic he is also my best friend but Banjo was my best friend since pre k.

Zuma heard this when he went down the stairs he was shocked that Sean said that because he doesn't remember seeing Sean in Pre K and even if he did he didn't mention it to Chase's mom but just shook it off and went to wait for the school bus outside.

" wait what pre school did you go to cause I think Zuma was looking at you weird" Rocky said as he see's Zuma out side

" oh the same as his he probably doesn't remember me cause I don't know I only went there for like two months then I moved it was probably before things got bad with him Me Adam and Zuma were best friends I became best friends with Banjo in 3rd grade he probably might not remember me that year either I know I forgot about him for a while I forgot him because I got hurt and lost my memory" Sean said

"guys get out to the bus now" Ryder said as he see's the bus getting close to the lookout

all of them were shocked cause they have been talking for a while and ran out the door and Marshall tripped

once they were out there they got on the bus and were ready for school

" I will tell you guys at lunch okay" Sean said as he along with Adam Sonic Zuma and Rubble went to their class and the 8th graders went to theirs

first period

"hey Zuma I see you look happy today are you ready for a game of hocky" the gym teacher asks

"yeah I am" Zuma said with a smile on his face and that made Aladan mad and he slapped Banjo

" its your and Steve's fault he's happy you have to be mean again and we will have to train Sean to me mean to him as well" Aladan said

" but he Zuma and Adam were friends in Pre K" Banjo said

Adam then came over " Banjo how did you know about our friendship

" I was able to tell you all were together all the time and then me and Aladan ruined Zuma's life well Aladan did I was just following with what he did and that was not a good idea" Banjo said

" boys get in Gym class now" the Gym teacher said

Adam looked to see if Zuma was anywhere but couldn't find him but just went to the Gym then Zuma was there

"Zuma after Gym we need to talk" Adam said

" dude I think I have a idea on what's its about" Zuma said

"well please Zuma" Adam said

" I already told that past and I have to say my first grade one today so I cant change anything" Zuma said

" oh well why didn't you mention Sean" Adam asks

Zuma doesn't answer he just grabs a hocky stick leaving Adam stunned

okay that's all for today and the next chapter will finish this day and then he will go with chase's mom to talk about his second past witch is first grade so see you when ever I get the chance to update


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back and I work with another person with a different story that is a crossover so if you want to check it out then go ahead and this is when Zuma meets Rocky and the others as well as meeting Zane for the first time and he wishes they never met

after Zuma left Adam was really confused he didn't know what to say so he got a hockey stick as well and they started playing

after Gym Adam grabs Zuma by the arm before they could get in math

" Adam Rocky is going to yell at me for not getting in class so let me go so that I wont be late" Zuma said

"no we need to talk about why you didn't mention Sean to Chase's mom Zuma" Adam said

" I cant remember everything and besides she said about how the bullying started and he wasn't part of it also I don't even remember being friends with him and also my dad also doesn't remember him" Zuma said as he walks in the class room

" Zuma get back here we are not done talking" Adam said

"well I am Adam okay now leave me alone" Zuma said as he sits down in his seat and see's rocky right away

" I kinda heard you and Adam everything okay" Rocky asks

no he is upset cause I didn't mention Sean in Pre K I couldn't remember I mean he was only there for three months then left I didn't think it was a big deal" Zuma said

"well that's just how he is Zuma" Sammy said as she sits down

" he is still out there it seems like he really wants to see you Zuma" Chase said

" well I'm done talking to him and should I mention I met Sean in Pre K Chase" Zuma said

" do you want me to ask my mom at lunch I can text her if you want" Chase asks

" sure I would like that Zuma said

" like what" Sean asks

" oh um it seems I need to mention meeting you in Pre K Sean" Zuma said

" oh you don't have to do that" Sean said

" really what is the reason" Zuma asks

"well I didn't remember you either cause you know I was only there for three months then Ic had to leave again it was tough moving a lot my mom just wanted me to be safe cause she's worried that I would get bullied and when she found out about what I did to Zane she didn't want to see me again cause she doesn't want a son that beats others up and I do have anger issues I heard that my dad also has anger issues but I don't know where he is and I don't want to talk about it cause I don't remember leaving him and as you can see I'm an only child or at least I think I am cause my mom never told me who my dad is and stuff" Sean said

" you guys we can talk more later and Sammy can you get your brother in here its almost time for class and he cant be late" Rocky said

"okay" Sammy said

Adam then walks in and glares at Zuma

" why did he glare at me I mean just because I forgot someone does not mean he has to do that" Zuma said

" I'm not sure Zuma" Rocky said as they then learn some new stuff as well as getting a study guide to do to study for a upcoming test witch means Rocky is going to drag everyone to his and Zuma's room tonight and they leave to go to next period

as they were walking

" Rocky can you study somewhere else I have a session with Chase's mom tonight" Zuma said

" well I can help you before it happens then I can help everyone else in the living room to leave you alone" Rocky said then leaves to go to his and Zuma quietly goes to his worrying that Zane is back

time skip to lunch

Chase just got off the phone with his mom and was waiting for Zuma to come to the table so he can tell him

Rocky then comes in and runs over to chase

" Chase its Zuma and Adam in the halls Sean and Sonic are trying to get Adam away from Zuma as well as Sammy" Rocky said

" oh gosh I will be right there don't worry" Chase says as he grabs his cruches and slowly makes his way over there

a few minutes and he finally makes it and gets tired quickly and felt some pain as well and sat on the floor

" what are you doing" Daisy asks as she looks at Chase who is on the floor

" my leg was hurting and I'm taking a break and Adam don't hurt Zuma I talked to my mom and she said that Zuma doesn't have to mention Sean she said that he has to focus on what happens in each grade and your not helping cause your making Zuma miserable and she does not want that neither does his parents now stop and just leave him alone okay" Chase said then stands up and tries to walk back to the cafeteria but falls down

"ow Skye can you hand me my cruches please" Chase says

"sure and please don't do that again Chase" Skye said as she gives him his cruches and helps him up as well and kisses his cheek

everyone else then followed Chase and Skye and went to their usual table well Adam sat at a different table cause he seems upset right now

" guys I'm going to sit next to Adam to see what's wrong" Sean said

as Sean did that Adam looks at him

" how come I only remember you Sean" Adam asks

"well because I saw you at the other school and we stayed together for like two years then I had to leave again" Sean said

" so I never asked why is your mom over protective of you cause I remember wanting to invite you over to my house and I wanted to come to your house one time and your mom wouldn't let you do either" Adam said

"well cause I don't know i mean i don't remember the reason i don't even think i have any other siblings as well" Sean said

then Zane walked by

"what are you doing here Zane" Sean asks

"well cause i want your mom to see my dad" Zane said

" she wont agree to that she prefers to stay home and never leave the house" Sean said

"well i have something to show you but i don't have it right now" Zane said then he whispers Brother

Sean and Adam were confused of what he said but just went back to eating and then after that Adam apologies to Zuma and they hugged it out

back at the lookout Ryder tells Adam to come over so that he can talk with him

"Adam we need to talk" Ryder said

"what is it" Adam asks

" why were you like that with Zuma if he doesn't remember things then leave him alone okay Rocky told me the situation you and Zuma had your not grounded cause he then told me that you said sorry to him but please don't do it again and i don't think your susposed to be in Zuma's business anyway how did you know what he was talking about" Ryder asks

" i heard him and Chase's mom talking to eachother and i wanted to see what it was" Adam said

" its private Adam meaning Zuma needs to be alone with her every night before he goes to bed don't do it again understand" Ryder said

" okay Ryder i understand" Adam said

as they were talking Rocky and Zuma were in their room studying for their math test them Chase's mom came in

" hey sorry for interrupting but Zuma's session needs to start early tonight" Chase's mom said

" mam this test is really important we need to study" Rocky said

" i know and I'm going to help Zuma with that okay after the session that's why it's earlier then usual" Chase's mom said

Rocky gives her a mean look and leaves his and Zuma's room and kicking everything to get rid of his anger

" what was that about" Chase's mom asks

" I'm not sure and what are you going to do with him since he didn't give you a nice look" Zuma asks worrying for his friend then remembers what Rocky did in when he was in first grade to protect him

" um i texted chase about it and anyway tell me what happened when you were in first grade

"well" Zuma said

 **it started when my brother went to middle school and i had to live with someone else witch was Ryder so we all said goodbye to each other but i didn't want my brother to go cause i wouldn't know what to do since i am going to be In a new place and without my brother to help me if i get scared i get worried about school and didn't want to go there at all since it was bigger and i don't know anyone since my friends left me. i looked over my bags and knew i got all my things and headed to the lookout since i just got off the train**

 **as i got there there was a lot of kids that i could tell were way older then me and i was really scared that they were going to hurt me then Rocky came up to me and asked me my name so i told him I'm Zuma and i and just starting first grade here. he then told me the other's names and showed me the room I'm going to be staying in witch was with him. i told him that i usually have night mares as I'm worried i would wake him up but he didn't mind and i got everything and put them in the drawers and put my picture of my family in there as well so that he won't see it.**

 **Ryder then calls us to dinner and Rocky and i went over and sat next to each other Skye talked about that her older sister gets sick a lot and how she has to make sure her own twin brother is okay. i asked her their names and she said they are flower and ben she also mentioned that Rocky has a crush on her older sister and that made Rocky blush red.**

" oh rocky and Zuma skip to the time with school okay we have to start on your study guide right after this i promised rocky i would do this" Chase's mom said

" okay and i will skip to bed time" Zuma said then he continues

 **time skips to bed time and i got ready right away and fell asleep or at least tried to and i yelled for like two or three minutes then Ryder came in and calmed me down i told him that this is what my brother does and he also sleeps with me as well and he said that he would but doesn't do that with us cause he wants us to see how to live with other people.**

 **the next morning then came by and i tried to sleep in but chase woke me up with his megaphone so i got up stretched got a shower dressed then went downstairs and ate Brest feast after that I wanted to go back upstairs but Skye stopped me. I asked her if she could move and she asks me that we have to go out to the bus stop ten minutes early. I sighed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then got my back pack out of my room and sat down on a bean bag in the living room. after a few minutes passed Rocky tapped me on the sholder and told me that we have to go out to the bus stop. so I got up and walked with him and that is where I met the meanest kid in school.**

 **as I was walking down and to the bus stop I hear laughing from down the street. I asked Chase who they are and he said that they are the meanest kids in school. I asked him how mean and he just walked away not wanting to talk about it so I just went with him and stood at the bus stop. after ten minutes were over the bus finally came and as I was going to get on one of the kids pushed me out of the way and onto the ground. I got upset and tried to get away from the bus but Chase and Rocky dragged me on and put me on the inside so I wont escape. I crossed my arms and stayed quiet the whole buss ride to the school.**

 **when we got there it was bigger then what my brother had told me I was really surprised. Rocky told me he will show me where my classroom is going to be so I decided to follow him**

"zuma the only part that showed the bullying is when you were pushed off the bus can you get on with it I really have to study with you okay" Chase's mom said

" I'm trying I don't really remember what happened because Adam messed me up for making me go back to my other passed" Zuma said

" I told you to think about it Zuma how about this we take a break so that you can study for the test okay then as you study you can think about the way you were being bullied okay" Chase's mom said

"okay" Zuma said as he gets his math stuff out

meanwhile Rocky and the others were also studying

"okay guys before you ask Zuma is also studying with your mom Chase" Rocky said

" I though he is susposed to be talking about his pasts with her" Sonic said

" he is but it seems like rocky is making him study since he thinks that is more important then saying what happened to him in each grade I think that's important as much as studying you know cause if he doesn't do this then he is going to be bullied by Zane and the rest of his crew" Marshal said

" you guys focus on Math right now I know whats more important with Zuma I just want him to focus on other stuff as well such as studying" Rocky said as he gets his math stuff and tells the others to do the same they complain at first but do it to make rocky happy

back with Zuma and Chase's mom

Chase's mom was writing on a paper similar to what the test is going to look like and gives it to Zuma

" how do you know what is on the test" Zuma asks

" oh yours is different then Rocky's and the others Sonics is also different but it seems like rocky wants everyone to study the way he wants to study" Chase's mom said

" oh okay" Zuma said as he works on the practice test then he starts to get tired and falls asleep

" Zuma wake up don't go to sleep now" Chase's mom said

" sorry I'm just tired" Zuma said as he finished the test and handed it back

" I would say it is a B so good job Zuma okay we got that done and the study guide done as well so how about we do the rest of the past do you think you can do it" Chase's mom asks

" yeah I think I can and I will start at recess since that is where it starts and is it okay if I don't go threw the whole first grade" Zuma asks

" sure it is Zuma as long as you get threw a lot of it done okay cause I need to get as much info as possible so that I can tell your teachers okay" Chase's mom said

" okay Mam" Zuma said then he continues

 **the bullying starts at recess everyday when I try to play with the second graders they laugh at me and sometimes they push me off the swings and take it away from me and other times they would push one of my friends off the sea saw and knock me down. before they could comfort me I run near the woods but I don't go in I just hide there everyday until recess is over I sometimes limp back to class cause my leg hurt so bad and when I get back home I think of my brother cause I want him near me cause he helps me feel better. Rocky tries to help but I always tell him I'm fine cause I don't want to be bothered but it seems like the way I do it doesn't work cause Zane as I heard his name was and the others wouldn't stop bullying I gave it two weeks of school before I found hiding places and stopped going to school for almost a week that was until Ryder found me one day and drove me to school that day and he made Chase follow me so that I wont try and hide away from school. it continued like that for a while and I found another hiding spot that wasn't in the lookout when it really got worse Zane and them kicking me calling me really mean names spit in my face everything they did to get me upset.**

 **so I hid all the way to a mountain that had snow until the owner called Ryder and I had to be watched by all of them till the end of the year**

" Zuma what you were doing to avoid getting bullied don't work you knew you were going to get caught right" Chase's mom asks

" yeah I did but I just didn't want to be in school" Zuma said then he starts to cry

" Zuma I'm sorry but running away from problems or hiding from them don't ever work okay its okay to cry Zuma" Chase's mom said

Zuma continues to cry letting his feelings out then Ryder came in

" he didn't get threw all of them and yet he is already crying" Ryder asks

" well it was because when he told me about him skipping school I was disappointed with him and he got upset" Chase's mom said

" I know I had to call his dad to see if he would know whats going on and he didn't but he said that his brother did I asked him where he is so I can talk to him but he wasn't allowed to take any calls since he was in a private school" Ryder said

" hmm well I would ask his brother if he would be able to come over but I don't know if he is out of school or not" Chase's mom said

" I think he might be out cause he is 6 years older then Zuma and since Zuma is in 7th grade right now he would start collage" Ryder said

" oh that stinks cause I would have to wait till the end of the week to call him" Chase's mom said

" yeah well anyway I am here to tell you and Zuma that dinner is ready" Ryder said then he see's that Zuma fell asleep

" how could someone who was so exicted to go to school fall asleep this early" Chase's mom asks

" I'm not sure but he needs to wake up so Zuma wake up you need to eat dinner" Ryder said

" uhh I just want to sleep Ryder" Zuma said

" I know but you need to eat dinner" Ryder said then got an idea and put a smile on his face

" I know that look and don't think about it" Zuma said as Ryder started tickling him and he started laughing like crazy and got off the bed "okay okay I'm going Ryder please stop" Zuma adds as Ryder tickles him some more and then he stops and they go down stairs to eat dinner

" hey Zuma how did studying and the session go" Rocky asks

" your not susposed to know about it Rocky" Zuma said

" I'm just asking Zuma its not hard to say" Rocky said

" I I know but I don't want to say it okay so just let me eat in peace so that I can go back to our room" Zuma said

" okay I don't know what's wrong with you but your changing a little too much Zuma" Rocky said

" why are you acting like this rocky your also changing" Zuma said

" why would you think I'm changing Zuma I'm not the one keeping secrets and ever since you started this your not telling me anything" Rocky said

Zuma just looks at rocky and just leaves the room without saying another word

" Rocky he's right his past is between me and him okay I don't want any of you guys to go near the room tomorrow okay and if you do I'm moving the sessions over to mine and Brads house you hear" Chase's mom said

" um no isn't Zane there" Rocky said

" he is there and that's why I don't want to change it to there so you all can you please stay away from that door" Chase's mom said

" okay we will" all pups said

" good now let me get Zuma so that he can eat" Chase's mom said

while she was getting Zuma they started talking

" wow I never seen you guys talk to each other that way glad it didn't turn into a fight" Sonic said

" we have" the other's except Silvia Steve Sean and sonic

" really" Silvia asks

" yeah it was really bad I think it was when Zuma was in third and we were in forth so it was pretty much when Everest came" Skye said

" I would like to hear it but I'm probably not allowed to" Sonic said

" well one thing is that me and the other bullies were the cause of it that's all the info" Steve said

" okay" Sonic said

Chase's mom finally came back with Zuma after having some arguments with him

" Zuma I'm sorry for acting like that to you it almost ended up like that one time huh" Rocky said

" yeah it did and Chase's mom I will get to that when I say my third grade" Zuma said

after they ate they watched a small movie until it was nine thirty then went to bed

woah that was my longest chapter yet about going to be four thousand words well any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see you on Monday or Tuesday I am going to try and get back to my sedueal the best I can and don't worry I will get to that part if your exicted to see it

monkeylover25 is out


	20. Chapter 20

it was the next day and Zuma woke up early and got dressed but then went outside since he wanted to be alone to think about things for second grade and he was really stressed out and cried for a while and yelled then he ran off wishing his brother Nate was with him cause he really needs his help. since he isn't here Zuma didn't know what to do he came to the beach to since that helps him relax and he didn't care that it was really cold out and threw some stones and shells in the water and looked at the ocean and looked at the sky since it was still dark it was around 5 o'clock and everyone else wakes up at 6. he stayed there until 5:30 then went back to the lookout and saw Ryder who didn't look happy as well as Chase's mom

" Zuma you cant do this why did you wake up this early then leave" Ryder asks

" Zane is coming back and um how did you know I was out" Zuma asks

" we heard you crying and yelling at your self and were going to comfort you then you left" Chase's mom said

" I wanted to be alone" Zuma said

" Zuma I can't trust you to be alone yet cause I'm worried your going to run away" Ryder said

" I miss my brother Nate I know he will help me with this" Zuma said as he cries

" Zuma its okay and Ryder how about we have Zuma stay home today he looks like he's tired and I don't want to him to school since it looked like he woke up at 4 or 4:30" Chase's mom said

" your right Zuma your going to stay home today okay we will call your teachers to let them know why okay so how about you sleep in the guest room so that rocky doesn't wake you up" Ryder said

" but I'm fine i'll make it threw they day please" Zuma said

" no Zuma you will get tired and we don't want bad reports about you sleeping in class understand" Chase's mom said

" no I want to go to school" Zuma yelled he ran over to the bean bags and sat down and cried

" shh Zuma its okay Shh" Ryder said as he comforts him

Zuma just continues to cry and then went upstairs and slammed his and rocky's door

" I hope he goes back to sleep cause he is really tired" Chase's mom said

" I know I never seen him like this before" Ryder said then Daisy came over

" hey guys" Daisy said

" hey Daisy did Zuma wake you up cause your still in your PJs" Ryder asks

" yeah he did what's wrong he sounded upset" Daisy asks

" he wants to go to school but we wont let him cause he had been up till 4:30" Chase's mom said

they then heard crashing coming from upstairs

" um miss Chase fell in the shower and cant get up he says its hurts to move" Skye said

" I will be right there Ryder while I take care of my son can you see if Zuma is okay" Chase's mom asks

" Sure and I hope he didn't wake rocky up cause from what I can see he had been studying all night" Ryder said then went up to Rocky's and Zuma's room

Rocky yawns and looks at his clock that says 5:50 he looks to see Zuma on his bed and heard sobbing then a knock came and startled him

" who is it" Rocky said

" its Ryder I'm here to see Zuma" Ryder said

" oh what's wrong" Rocky asks as Ryder came in the door

" oh um uh he's upset cause one Zane is coming back to school and two we wont let him go to school cause he's too tired" Ryder said

" I'm kinda tired myself since I have been studying all night" Rocky said as he rubs his eyes

" I can tell are you going to be okay going to school rocky cause you can stay home to get some sleep if you want since your a straight A student I don't want you to sleep in class" Ryder said

" oh i'll be fine I always splash water in my face to wake me up and I am going to take a shower now" Rocky said

" oh um Chase is in there he fell so his mom is making sure he's okay" Ryder said

" man" Rocky said

Ben and Rubble then came in with their bags

" hey you two basketball tryouts today" Ryder asks

" yup and we hope to be on the team again" Ben said

" Ben are you sure your able to play on the team this year I mean from what your sister told me your not doing great in school" Rocky said

" that's because I don't care about school not everyone is a nerd like you" Ben said

Rocky looks at him " don't you ever call me a nerd again do you hear me" Rocky yells

Ben was scared of him "I'm sorry and I will try harder in school if they say my grades are really bad I mean there is another tryout in two weeks" Ben said

" what are your grades Ben" Rubble asks

" oh um 4 C' B's and 1 A "Ben said

" all your would need to do is get that one grade up then I think you would be set now how about you Rubble" Rocky asks

" oh me my grades are fine" Rubble said

" okay and I will be after school I might watch you practice" Rocky said

" you will" Everest asks

everyone jumps cause they weren't excepting Everest to come over

" what are you doing here Everest" Rocky asks

" oh um somethings wrong with our water and I'm wondering if I can take a shower here" Everest said

Chase's mom walks over with Chase who is now dressed "its free to use Everest don't take too long though everyone else also needs it" Chase's mom said

as they were talking they didn't notice that Zuma ran off

" okay um guys get ready okay you can take showers later tonight cause you all wont have time" Ryder said

"okay Ryder" Everyone said

" now Zuma" Ryder said as everyone left the room " Zuma we need to talk" Ryder said

Silvia ran in the room " he's outside Ryder I found him when I was taking my walk this morning" Silvia said

" oh well can you tell him to come in here we need to talk" Ryder said

" sure" Silvia said as she gets Zuma

a few minutes later she returns with Zuma and Ryder motions him to come over

" Zuma whats going on why are you doing this" Ryder asks him

" I don't know Ryder and yeah I think I should stay home today I don't feel that well" Zuma said

Ryder feels his head and it felt hot "woah I think you have a fever go to bed okay and I will bring you tea and oatmeal okay" Ryder said

" okay Ryder" Zuma said then throws up

" okay um are you hungry anyway Zuma I'm just wondering" Ryder said

" yeah I am oatmeal is fine and hot tea as well please" Zuma said

" okay and I will bring you a bucket as well as new sheets so just lay on your beanbag a while okay" Ryder said

"okay Ryder" Zuma said then he heard the door shut

" I think they left to go to the Bus" Ryder said

" yeah I guess so" Zuma said

" I hope rocky remembered to splash water on his face" Ryder said

" um he doesn't like to do that what got you the idea to say that Ryder" Zuma said

" so um he doesn't splash water in his face" Ryder asks

" no and I guess he was up all night last night studying" Zuma asks

" yup and I am going to call him after I give you your stuff" Ryder said

" no you call Rocky and I will give Zuma the stuff okay also Chase is also staying home he says his ankle hurts" Chase's mom said

" okay" Ryder said as he calls Rocky

Rocky falls asleep on the bus and jumps as his phone rings (his ring tone is bill Nye the science guy theme song) and answers it

" (yawns) hello" Rocky said in a sleepy voice

" Rocky why didn't you splash water in your face like you said you do" Ryder asks

" oh that's because I never did I just said that so I can go to school I promise I wont sleep in class" Rocky said

" when was the last time you took a shower as well Rocky" Ryder asks

" oh um before 8th grade started" Rocky said

" okay Rocky a rule for you take a shower at least every other day" Ryder said

" uh fine I will" Rocky said

" starting tonight you hear" Ryder said and before Rocky could reply he hung up

Chase's mom came in with the hot tea and Oatmeal and gave them to Zuma who Carefully puts his drink on the table and the oatmeal on his lap she then placed her hand on Zuma's head and it felt really hot

" watch him for me I'm going to get a thermometer to check his temperature if its bad I am going to take him to the hospital the same time I get chase there" Chase's mom said

"okay" Ryder said

she then comes back and puts in his ear and once she took it out

" its close to a really high fever 103.8 "Chase's mom said

" are you still going to take him there" Ryder asks

"I'm not sure I'm going to call the hospital again" Chase's mom said as she gets on the phone and once she was on the phone she told them the situation about Zuma and then told them the temperature. the lady told her to bring him over so they can check him over

after awhile they took the two boys to the hospital Ryder stayed with Zuma in one room and Chase's mom stayed with Chase in the other room

the doctor with Zuma took his temperature and when they were going to give him a shot Zuma ran off

" I'm so sorry about that Sir I will get him and make sure he stays in here" Ryder said

" its fine but I never seen a 7th grader get scared of shots before usually they allow it" the doctor said

" well I will be right back and he started out with a bad year this year and he also finally after all these years of getting bullied told us whats going on" Ryder said as he walks out the door

with Chase

" well chase you sprained your ankle again not so bad but I want you to exercise everyday okay with that ankle of yours it might hurt at first but I think you will be okay" the doctor said

"okay thanks doctor oh when do you think he can have it off" Chase's mom asks

" um give it another month before Christmas cause we are going to close on holiday break" the doctor said

" oh okay and um I do therapy with the other kid we brought here he had a fever" Chase's mom said

" that's not good and is it okay what kind of therapy do you do with him" the doctor asks

" oh um its about his past we finally got him to open up since he had been bullied the past years still is but he is handling it better then before but today however he was up way to early. also I have him talk about his past from pre K to 6th grade we skip kindergarten cause I think Ryder has them go right to the next grade right away "Chase's mom said then Ryder came over

" Zuma ran off the doctor was going to give him a shot and he got scared" Ryder said

" something tells me he never had a shot before" chase's mom said

" i know its weird that he doesn't like them i am going to get some more help by seeing if his dad would like to explain why he never got a shot" Ryder said as he calls Jeff

Jeff was in the hotel in Florida where when he got a call

" hello this is Jeff" he says as he answers the phone

"hey Jeff do you know why Zuma doesn't like shots" Ryder asks

" oh let me guess he ran off when you took him to the hospital" Jeff asks

" yeah that is it so why does he not like them" Ryder asks

" well its because when he had his first shot at one years old he moved a little too much and um almost got his eye" Jeff said then adds and ever since then he doesn't want to go there cause he doesn't want it to happen again

" oh well he needs this cause his fever isn't good it was almost 104 but we were still allowed to take him over to the hospital i will try and call him and see if he can come over

so Ryder does just that and then Zuma answers the phone

"H Hello" Zuma said

" Zuma you need to come back bud this is important" Ryder said

" But Ryder I don't want to I just want to go home" Zuma said

" I know you do but Zuma this isn't going to hurt okay" Ryder said

" okay I will go back I didn't go out cause they wouldn't let me so I am just walking around" Zuma said then he walks to Chase's room

" come on Zuma your dad is waiting for us in your room as well as a surprise" Ryder said as they walk up to his room

" okay Ryder" Zuma said and once they got there Zuma ran right into Nate (who was the surprise)

" NATE i missed you so much" Zuma said as he hugs him

" me too bro and i'm not going to ask you how school was because i already know it was bad" Nate said

" yeah it was but its getting better" Zuma said

" i know dad told me but bro why didn't you tell anyone about it" Nate said

" um cause i was scared to say anything" Zuma said then started to cry Jeff was gonna go to him but Nate stopped him

" Dad i got this i helped him a long time ago and i can do it again" Nate said as he hugs Zuma

the doctor then came in Zuma was scared but Nate hugged him and Zuma stayed with him as he was given a shot

after that was over they were able to come home Zuma's fever went down and Nate wanted to stay there with his brother but had arguements with his dad

"dad i will call then tonight of why im not going back okay this is important to me Family comes first would you do this for him since he is your son i know mom would" Nate said

" it is true but what are you going to do when he's at school" Jeff said

" i would let him off one more day dad just to be safe" Nate said

" you have to ask Chase's mom she is in Zuma's room getting ready for his session" Jeff said

" okay are you coming" Nate asks

" i don't think we are allowed to go in there" Jeff said

" that's not fair" Nate said as he sits on the couch and crossed his arms

Chase's mom came in and saw Nate "hey Nate i heard you from your brother's room and Jeff the session doesn't start until night right now Zuma is sleeping catching up on what he didn't get this morning also i think Zuma needs to go back to school unless he does the same thing he did this morning wake up too early" Chase's mom said

" oh okay and when do the other's get here" Nate asks

" in ten minutes" Ryder said

okay this is going to be two parts this one was before he tells it and the next part is going to be when the rest get home eat dinner and then he tells the story i don't know how long that will be though so i hope you enjoy this part of the chapter


	21. Chapter 21

from last time

as Ryder told them the bus got there in ten minutes and they all went up the lookout driveway as they were up they see Nate

" hey Nate what are you doing here i thought you were going to be here thanks giving" Rocky asks

" oh well cause dad called me and told me about Zuma i was the first person he told about what happened" Nate said

" hey Nate i'm Daisy Zuma's uh um eh girlfriend" Daisy said

" i'm not going to hurt you don't worry" Nate said

Steve then walked over and Nate was mad

" stay away from me and Zuma" Nate said

" Dude me and Zuma are cool chill out okay " Steve said as he looks nervous worried that Nate was going to really hurt him hard

" I don't believe you dude just stay away okay" Nate said

" Nate he was the one who warned me and your mom about what Zane and his dad were up to its okay Zuma was nervous seeing him here at first but then he got used to it" Jeff said

" he's right you know and my brother I think is going back to be with Zane and than mom is not happy about that cause his dad is the one who killed my dad" Silvia said

"yup and I'm Sean by the way" Sean said as he walks over

Nate walks over to him " I know who you are an I know the reason why you left that school" Nate said

" what how" Sean asks

" your dad was mean to your mom and she broke up with him and she only took you with her while your dad took Zane" Nate said

" how did you know I was brothers with him" Sean asks

" I know your older brother and he told me" Nate said

"that would explain why Zane wanted dad to see mom" Sean said

" that would explain it but whatever I know you and my brother were best friends and please don't tell Zuma that Zane is your brother" Nate said

"don't worry I won't tell him and I'm surprised that Zane didn't mention it to any of them" Sean said

"well he was in school supention" Nate said

" I know but he was in school today I think that's why Zuma couldn't sleep" Sean said

" right well please keep an eye on Zuma and make sure your brother does not bother him" Nate said

"There is one problem though I'm only in Zuma's one class" Sean said

" oh well who can I ask" Nate said

" me" Adam said

" you sure you also left my brother the same year Sean did" Nate said

" I know but I can Keep an eye out for him I promise" Nate said

" guys dinner is ready and Nate Zuma is going to eat in his room so can you take his food over to him and stay with him when he tells his past" Ryder said

"sure Ryder and I will also bring my food to him as well" Nate said

" sounds good Nate" Ryder said as he and the others eat in the kitchen

Nate then brings his food and Zuma's to his room and he found Zuma sitting on his bean bag

"hey Zuma how are you" Nate asks

" I'm good" Zuma said

" you hungry" Nate asks

" sure" Zuma said as he takes his food

" so today is second grade huh and i guess every year it gets worse" Nate asks

" yeah it does and um one of the years Rocky and i got in a fight" Zuma said

" oh that's not good" Nate said

" i know and we almost got into a fight yesterday" Zuma said

" that's not good as well Zuma and i guess i have to wait till she comes in" Nate asks

" yeah you do Nate but she won't be long i promiise" Zuma said

ten minutes later Chase's mom came in and told Zuma to get ready to tell what happens in second grade and tells Nate that if Zuma has any questions then he can interrupt Zuma's story

"okay it started at lunch and then recess" Zuma said

 **i was walking to the lunch line when i heard laughing behind me i turned around and saw Zane and them there i was really scared cause everytime they are behind me they push my tray out of my hands and throw my lunch in my face sometimes in other people's faces i was upset as usual and just sat with Rocky and them even though we have to stay with our class mates and since i didnt want to i try to act like i fit in with the rest of the group even though we have a new member witch is Rubble who sits at the table where i am supposed to sit at**

 **i was okay at that table for a while until Zane and them sat down i asked rocky and them why they sit here and they told me that they have the same room as we like jack Zake Banjo and Aladan have with me i tried to ignore them but they just throw things at me so a few days later i leave that table and sit next to Rubble but that table got worse since i knew Aladan and Banjo since Pre K they punched me and keep telling me to sit near the trashcan since that is where i belong sometimes they tell me to eat inside the trashcan or if i don't then they will throw my food in there**

" hold up little bro you didn't listen to them to eat in the trashcan did you" Nate asks

" no but i sat behind them and it stayed like that for a while" Zuma said

" well Zuma why did you listen to them anyway" Chase's mom asks

"well because i don't want them to throw my stuff away from me" Zuma said

"okay and Zuma start with recess" Chase's mom said

"okay and wth recess i was gonna play foursquare together with the third graders" Zuma said

 **at recess Rocky invited me to play four square with him Marshal and Chase i agreed to that and he also wanted me to tell him whats going on in school since i have been acting strange i told him i'm fine and i just want to play the game**

 **so we did just that and when marshal was throwing me the ball Zane and his friends came over and before i could catch the ball Zane grabbed it and teased me with it. Chase told them to give the ball back to me cause i was supposed to catch it Zane did that but put too much force in it that made me fall down when i caught it. Rocky went to get the recess lady so she can tell them to stop but i told her that i'm fine and they were not bothering me then she left Rocky was not happy that i didn't tell her what was really going on i just shrugged and walked away and played with Rubble and Skye. it kept going on like that and Rocky i could tell was really annoyed with what i was doing and he was trying to get me to talk i tried to leave him but he keeps grabbing me. he kept asking me why Zane and them are bothering me and he wants to do something about it. i didn't want to say what it was cause i was really scared that once he tells the teachers that Aladan and Banjo were going to hurt me. he tells me that he will keep it a secret from Ryder but i told him that i don't want to say anything and just walked away. i could tell he was thinking of a way to get me to talk and that was probably not a nice way**

" okay and third grade is going to be next and Everest isnt going to be mentioned because she shows up in fith grade also that is when rocky and i have a arguement" Zuma said

" hmm well i guess rocky got comfused when she came here" Nate said then Rocky came in

"guys Ryder is putting on a movie you want to come and watch it with us" Rocky asks

" sure what movie is it" Chase's mom asks

" its a really good movie you'll see" Rocky said

" I guess we could go for a movie right Zuma" Nate asks

"sure and I think I'm going to go back to school tomorrow even though Zane is there I will try my best to get the days with out him bothering me" Zuma said

"If that doesn't work then I will come over to your school to see if I can help" Nate said

" your the best but are you sure that is going to be a great idea because you might get caught" Zuma said

" I have my ways little bro I have my ways" Nate said then they all went to the living room and watched wreck it Ralph

after that it was 9:00 and they all went to sleep Ryder told Nate to sleep in the living room cause Zuma needs to learn to sleep on his own He tries to argue but does as Rydr says and falls asleep Jeff does as well cause he knows that Nate is worried for his little brother and just wants to make sure he is safe

the next morning Nate goes to Zuma's room and knocks

"who is it" Rocky asks

"it's Nate I want to check on Zuma" Nate said " he's in the shower Nate and will be out I think in five minutes" Rocky said

" oh well I will get his breast fest ready then" Nate said

Ryder then came in "Nate he can get his own ready" Ryder said as he puts his hand on his shoulder

" I know Ryder but I want to be helpful" Nate said

" I know you do but I'm sure Zuma can help himself I don't want him to get the idea of wanting you all the time okay just be careful how you help him with stuff" Ryder said then Zuma came over and got a bowl and put cereal in it and ate it

" where's your milk for your cereal Zuma" Nate asks

" he doesn't use milk cause at school this I think one of the bullies spilled it on him" Chase said

" it happens every year chase not just this year" Zuma said as he has his last bite then puts his bowl and spoon away and goes to brush his teeth

" i don't understand why he doesn't want milk still it's confusing" Rubble said

" well that's just how Zuma is and I don't want him to change" Daisy said as she goes up and brushes her teeth as well and as she went in the bathroom she kisses his cheek making him blush

A few minutes passed by then Zuma an Daisy walked down together with their arms around each other that was until Jeff sprayed them to get them apart making Zuma mad

" Daaad really" Zuma said

" your mom wouldn't approve this Zuma she gets nervous about this you know" Jeff said

" sorry about that sir but I can date him right" Daisy asks

" I don't know okay tell me this I will let you two go on your first date tonight for dinner okay like the brag or something like that okay but no snuggling you hear" Jeff said

" yes dad and I can tell the bus is going to be coming so we better go" Zuma said as he and Daisy walked together without holding hands to the bus as they were waiting they decided to hold hands again

" um you do know they are holdin hands right" Chase's mom asks

" I know they are they don't know this but Cindy is going to be surfing by the time they go on their date then you are going to go over and ask Zuma for his third grade past" Jeff said

" you going to tell Cid the plan" Chase's mom asks

" you bet" Jeff said

As they were waitin for the bus Zane then walks over to see Zuma and before he could do what he always does Nate goes in front of him and that was when the bus comes so Zuma hugs his brother then got on the bus and after the rest of his friends got on Nate then let's Zane on but puts a I'm watching you face on him and then looks at Sean and winks at him for good luck

at the school Zane waited for Sean to get off the bus so he could trip him so Sean got off the bus and as he was on the last step he ends up tripping over and got hurt

" what's up with that I'm callin mom and telling her that your being mean to your own brother" Sean said as he gets ready to fight and that is what they did until Chase an Steve pulled them apart from each other also pulled them away

" Sean really why are you doing that again you got in trouble before with fighting him why do it again" Chase said as he gets ready to call his dad to tell him what happened

Before he got the answer Sen knocks his phone out of his hands and knocks him down making him in serious pain then Skye saw this and gets to Chase and his phone tells his dad the situation and to come over as soon as he can Sean was upset he didn't mean to hurt Chase and when Brad got there he tells him that Zane started it and then called his mom to com over to pick him up and tells her he wants to move again

Brad looks at her for a few minutes before coughing " hey Sean's mom here to take Sean with you" Brad asks

" I'm here to take both Sean and Zane with me" Sean's mom said

Zane looks at his mom and grumbles

" I heard from my oldest son that my second oldest was bullying Nates brother Zuma and I'm really sorry for that happening and I plan on taking them both to another school for anger mangement got the anger issues from their dad" Sean's mom said

" it's not your fault mam don't worry about it should I tell the others of what you are going to do with the both of them" Brad asks

" yeah you can but I'm going to let them go today and hang at the lookout since that is where Nate is also I'm really good friends with Cindy I hope she can forgive me with my one son bullying hers I feel terrible" Sean's mom said as she says goodbye to her sons also tells Sean to pack his bags and then be driven over to her house and tells Brad that Zane might have to be dragged to be with her

in class Zuma and Adam were waitin for Sean to come in wondering what's taking him so long and then they saw him rush in

" where were you dude" Zuma asks

" oh um well you guys I have to move away" Sean starts worrying to say the rest cause he doesn't want to scare Zuma

" what's wrong here I mean you weren't even here for that long" Adam said

" I know but im used to moving a lot I mean my mom was going to let me stay the rest of the school year and then move then this happened" Sean said

"What" Zuma asks

" Zuma promise you won't freak out and um Banjo needs to hear this to" Sean said

" uhh okay what is it" Banjo asks

" okay well um" Sean starts then the bell rings "dang it"

Hey so this is different I am doing this on a phone till my laptop stops being weird do my updates might be slower then usual cause I am being careful what I write without making mistakes and what do you think Sean was tryin to explain before the bell interrupted him I hope you enjoy this and see you hopefully Monday


	22. Chapter 22

Okay I hope this is going to be the last time I am doing it on the phone cause I can tell I have many mistakes in the last chapter which I will change when I fix the laptop problem anyway thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters and this will explain Sean telling Zuma and Adam what he was about to say in Homeroom

" I really hate when the bell rings when I have to say stuff that's important" Sean said as he heads to art class with Rubble and I'm still mad at what banjo did to me that one day when I was fighting my own brother uh I don't like him at all and I really hope Zuma can handle one more day with Zane or I hope Zane agreed to move in with mom cause I feel he doesn't agree with her my life is horrible" Sean said as he was talking to him self

As we can tell Sean feels terrible with the things that happens with Zuma he knows that Nate told him not to say he is Zanes brother but he knows that Zuma is going to ask him what's wrong and he doesn't want to lie to one of his friends he had since pre k.

Zuma was not feeling the mood to do things in Gym but knows that he will get in trouble he tries to do things with them even though he doesn't want to then he goes to his teacher "excuse me I don't really feel like playing today I feel depressed about something and I don't know what it is I can feel that Sean is hiding something from me and I just need to know about it" Zuma said

"well Zuma your doing so well in here I don't want you to ruin your grade cause your working hard and that is what I like to see in a student now rocky on the other hand I have a problem with he doesn't like to get sweaty cause I have you guys take a shower before the next class right" the teacher asks

" yeah your do so that we won't speat the next class" Zuma said

"well Rockys close of gettin mean it's still good but if he wants to be a straight A student he has to know to take a shower to get rid of the sweatiness" the teacher said

" oh okay I will tell him when I see him in Math cause we have the together and I will work hard as well" Zuma said as he gets into action with what they have to do

after Zuma did his warm ups he got ready to begin Gym that was until Aladan came over to him and he looks at him

"what do you want with me" Zuma asks

" oh nothing just nothing" Aladan said as he takes the basketball Zuma had and put it up in the air where Zuma wasn't able to reach it

" Dude give it back" Zuma said as he was trying to reach for it but a few minutes he gave up and got another one

" of course that happened" Banjo said as he see's Zuma shooting hoops

" yup and wait get out of here Banjo" Aladan said then he pushed him Adam saw this and went to get Zuma and grabbed his ball since he was focused on it

" hey that't the second one taken away from me i'm getting another one and if that one is taken away i'm telling the teacher" Zuma said as he went to get another ball again

" it seem's i have to handle this my self" Adam said as he goes where Aladan and Banjo were " guys stop fighting now" Adam said

" you can't tell us what to do and also what are you going to do beat us up like in pre K" Aladan asks

" no i won't beat Banjo up cause Silvia will hurt me but i will hurt you" Adam said

" okay bring it we fight right now" Aladan said

" your on" Adam said then they started to fight

Banjo however was scared and went to get Zuma seeing that he will tell the teacher about the ball being taken away from him he tapped him on the sholder and that got his attention

" now what" Zuma asks

" Aladan and Adam are fighting we have to stop them" Banjo said

" i'm scared to help though and you don't have any idea what happened in third grade" Zuma said

" your right i moved from second grade then came back in forth grade" Banjo said

" right well we should get the teacher so that he can stop this" Zuma said

" why didn't i think of that" Banjo said as they both went to the teacher

" hey you two what's wrong" the teacher asks

" Aladan and Adam are fighting" Banjo said

" oh not again you two stay here i will get them to stop and send them to the principles office" the teacher said as he goes to them

Adam and Aladan saw the teacher coming and did the best they could to stop fighting and act like they are playing nicely with the basketball. but that didn't work out well since the teacher was able to see that they were telling the truth and took the ball away from them

" okay boys come with me to my office we need to talk and then after that i am sending you two to the principles office" the teacher said

so the two boys did and Banjo saw that Zuma looked upset not knowing what to do he went the other way just in case Zuma wouldn't want to talk about it since this is the same thing that happened in third grade at a party he was invited to as well as his and rocky's fight but instead Zuma went up to Banjo

" hey i can tell you were going to leave me alone huh" Zuma said

" heh yeah i was and um please don't tell Steve we are starting to be friends cause i'm scared of your brother and since he is good with Nate i don't want Steve to tell Nate that your friends with me" Banjo said then went to the bleachers

after Gym was over Adam quietly went to Zuma since he doesn't want his sister to see him but she did and pulls him over by the ear

"hey Zuma good day so far" Rocky asks

" um kinda it's just Sean is Keeping a secret from me and i really want to know what it is in stuff" Zuma said

" oh well Sean can you come over and tell Zuma what your scared to say" Rocky said

" i will tell him i also need Banjo to hear this as well though" Sean said

" my brother isn't going to be allowed to sit at the table anymore and just to let you know it's just me and Daisy at that table no one else" Silvia said as she twists her hair around

" what about Zuma can't he sit with us sometime" Daisy asks

" i guess but not today and Sean make your own table if you want to talk to my brother cause i don't want to be anywhere close to him for the rest of the week" Silvia said

" you know your brother is a nice guy Silvia" Sean said

" he made me and Silvia break up how is he a nice guy doing that" Steve said

" i don't know and i just want to talk to them okay and Adam as well if he would be allowed by Sammy that is" Sean said

" he is going to be allowed and Silvia and Daisy they are going to use the table you usually sit at to talk okay cause it's close to us and all of us have to keep an eye on Zuma" Sammy said

" okay fine just be careful with the table okay" Silvia said

" don't worry we will" Zuma said

at lunch Zuma Adam Banjo and Sean sat together at lunch

" this feels weird sitting together you know cause me Sean and Zuma were friends and you and Aladan were mean to Zuma and now we act like we are all friends" Adam said

" well um one of us might be leaving" Sean said

" is this part of the secret you want to tell us" Banjo asks

" yeah it is and Zuma please don't be scared of me if i tell you this" Sean said

" i'm feeling like something bad is going to happen" Zuma said as he tries to stay in his seat

" well i'm Zane's brother i didn't know my did until Zane mentioned it and the reason why we are seperated is because my dad was always mean to me and my mom and ever since then she had been protecting me i am irish and i got that from my mom and i have to leave today after school" Sean said

once Sean mentioned he is Zane's brother Zuma left the table and went right to Rocky and Daisy. Rocky wasn't happy about it and wishes to fight him but knows he will get in trouble. Daisy however didn't know what to say she just went to Zuma and kissed him on his cheek hoping that makes him feel better and it doesn't so Rocky calls Nate and asks if he can pick Zuma up from school and then takes him to the office with Daisy's help

a few minutes later Nate then arrives and see's Zuma

"who was the one that made him like this rocky" Nate asks as he picks Zuma up

" Sean mentioned that he was Zane's brother" Rocky said

" i told him not to mention it to Zuma just to protect him from Zane" Nate said

" well you can have a talk with Sean when he goes to the lookout one last time" Daisy said

" okay and i will have a real long talk with him of what he did" Nate said

after the talk Nate puts Zuma in his car and drives back to the lookout and was met by Chase's mom

" why is Zuma with you" Chase's mom asks

" Sean said something to Zuma i told him not to and he's in a depresed state right now" Nate said

" i knew he wasn't a good influence" Ryder said

" well he was better then Banjo and Aladan" Nate said

" true Nate but Zuma needs to handle things himself he loves you but you can't do this everytime if he calls you" Ryder said

" oh Rocky called me sir" Nate said

" Ryder i will talk with Sean and you can talk with Rocky okay" Chase's mom said

" Zuma wasn't the only one who was told Sean also told Adam and Banjo i heard" Nate said

"do you know how they took it" Ryder asks

" um no i don't Rocky might know or Sean so you can ask them" Nate said

" okay and that is who we are going to ask and change of plans i am going to get Zuma to tell his third grade past and you are going to talk to Sean Nate and Ryder is going to talk to Rocky" Chase's mom said

A few hours later Rocky and the others came home and once they did Ryder called Sean and rocky to come over

"Hey you two we need to talk Rocky your with me and Sean your with Nate okay" Ryder said

"About what Ryder I have to go meet my mom cause we're moving this time with my brother Zane" Sean said

" I know that Sean your mom called me about that now just go see Nate he is in Rubble's room" Chase's mom said

"Rocky you come with me to my room okay and sorry sonic and Rubble you can watch tv in the living room but no arguing okay" Ryder said

" okay Ryder well let's go" Rubble said then they sat down and watched tv

" so sean why did you say that to Zuma when I didn't want you too" Nate said

" well uh I uh um heh I I don't know heh heh so what's up" Sean said

" DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT SEAN SO WHY DID YOU TELL ZUMA YOU AND ZANE WERE BROTHERS" Nate asks

Sean was scared after he was yelled at by him and gave him a answer Sorry Nate its because if I don't tell him then he will be upset with me but I guess he would be upset either way I'm really sorry and also what if Zane told Zuma about me and him what would I say then" Sean asks as he has tears in his eyes now

" I didn't think about that and sorry for yelling I'm just protecticve of my brother you know" Nate said "and anyway I Think before you go you should say goodbye to everyone and also I though you don't like Banjo" Nate asks

" oh I forgot about that and yeah but I don't think I should to Zuma cause of what happened in school he might not want me near him and stuff" Sean said

" I know but we have to try okay" Nate said

" I know we do and I will talk to him" Sean said then he got a call from his mom and was told they were going to stay for another month

" keep Zuma safe oh and one more thing" Nate said

"Yeah what is it" Sean asks

" how did the others react to it" Nate asks

" well from what I can tell I think Banjo felt bad for being mean to me and Adam I don't think he's happy about it" Sean said

" okay well that's all and we should let the two boys back in their room" Nate said

With Rocky and Ryder

" so Rocky you should know the rules about Zuma needing to stand up to him self and just because his brother is here doesn't mean you should have him at the school Zuma needs to take care of him self not be taken care of by his brother okay" Ryder said

" I know Ryder its just he was so scared and we didn't know what else to do I mean we can't have him be miserable the whole day you know" Rocky said

" I know rocky but still" Ryder said then they left the room

With Chase's mom and Zuma

" hey Zuma you ready to explain what happened in third grade" Chase's mom asks

Zuma however was still shaky from what he was told at lunch but answerd " no I'm not can I just skip this one" Zuma asks

" Zuma you know you have to say everyyear right and your about half way there well you are half way there anyway you can't back out these things Zuma " Chase's mom said

This however made Zuma very upset so upset he threw things around his and rockys room then ran out all the way outside and this caused Ryder Rocky and Nate to come over one of the things that were broken from Zuma's tantrum was Rockys science project and that made rocky mad

" no I have to start all over again take Zuma to another room when you do that thing I am going to stay here and redo the project also have him sleep in the living room cause I don't want to be around him" Rocky said as he picks up what was left of his science experment and examined what he could reuse and what has to go to recycle

" let's have rocky cool down for a while while we go look for Zuma" Ryder said as they leave the rooml

So Ryder got everyone to help look for Zuma and they came across the jungle ( I will mention the new student in the next chapter) Ryder asks Carlos if he saw Zuma and he Tells Ryder that he has and went near the temple they saw him almost entering it since he was upset then Nate stops him " little bro don't go in there its too dangerous" Nate said

Zuma looks at his brother with tears in his eyes and ran the other direction and went up to a tree house

" its getting late guys I have to ask him about his third grade past" Chase's mom said

" this is not good Ryder what are we going to do" Rubble asks

" well I want to talk to him if that's okay with you nate" Daisy asks

" yeah it is okay with me just no kissing okay" Nate said

Daisy blushes " I'll try" daisy said then walks over to the tree house

" Nate what are we going to do you know about Zuma we have to help him somehow" Sammy said

Then Flower came over to them giving Ben and Skye a hug

" hey you guys and where's rocky" Flower asks

" he's home at the lookout sis and something happened to Zuma that's why were here" Ben said

" hmm so where is Zuma" flower asks

" in the tree house and I'm his brother by the way and from what I see your Rockys girlfriend" Nate asks

flower blushes" heh yeah I am his girlfriend you were told huh" Flower said

" his brother knows and that's how I know" Nate said

meanwhile Daisy went over to see Zuma

" hey Zuma can we talk" Daisy asks

" sure" Zuma said as he sniffles

" what's wrong" Daisy asks

"Well its just like third grade" Zuma said

" oh I can't be around if your going to say it" Daisy said

" I know can you bring Chase's mom here please" Zuma said

" Sure Zuma" Daisy said then kissed him on the lips then went down

" Chase's mom Zuma wants you" Daisy said

" okay and I see you kissed him" Chase's mom said

" heh yeah" Daisy said as she watches Her leave to see Zuma

" hey Zuma" Chases mom said

Zuma however went over to her and hugged her " I want to go home" Zuma said

" okay we will go home don't worry" Chases mom said

So they all went home and as Zuma was going to his room he found it locked

"Rocky why did you lock the door I need to go in there along with Chase's mom" Zuma said

" no I'm not gonna let you in you ruined my project for science you know just because your upset doesn't mean you can trash are room" Rocky yelled

" what about you your always angry with the others and want to hurt them" Zuma yelled back

" well your not allowed to be in here Zuma and also your sleeping somewhere else tonight" Rocky yelled

" you know why are we fighting again" Zuma yelled

" you ruined my project I really want to hurt you but I will get in trouble" Rocky yelled

" see your even threating to hurt me and I'm sorry for doing that but can I please go in" Zuma yelled

" no just do what you do somewhere else I don't want anything to do with you" Rocky yelled

At this point Zuma was in tears again and ran outside in the cold and started to shiver " this is as bad as third grade" Zuma said to himself as he cries and stays out for a long time

" Zuma you ready for your third grade past" Chases mom asks

" how I can't do it in my room rocky won't let me in and he never wants to see me again" Zuma said as he cries some more

" like third grade huh well start with that first of when you two argued and then go with the bullies bullying you" Chases mom said

" okay well it started on a Monday and Skye invited us to her birthday party and ofcourse we came since we were there and she also invited J-J and that was the first time I met him" Zuma said

 **we were playing after school and rocky came over to me and asked me what happened in the two years I was here I of course told him I'm fine and tried to walk away but Rocky stops me and tells me to tell him or he's going to get Ryder to make me talk I didn't know what to do and I also told him that he's not in charge of me and just want to be left alone and before we started o hurt each other Skye came in and broke us up and tells us that if we act like this we are gonna ruin her birthday**

 **The weekend came and we tried to not fight But on her birthday when I was getting teassed by J-J Rocky saw what was going on**

"so rocky found out you were being bullied that year" Chases mom asks

" yeah he did and we argued even more by saying that I didn't want him to tell anyone" Zuma said

 **so rocky came over and asked if I was being bullied this whole time. I didn't answer him and he's like well then I grabbed him by his shirt and went on the other side of the lookout and he asks me why I did that and I then told him that he golt me and that I was being bullied this wbole time just didn't want to let anyone else know cause they would do something about it and I don't like that and then he tells Me that Ryder has to know about this and I asks him whY. He tells me becuse its the right thing to do. I told him that I don't want anyone to know what's wrong with me and ran off to the beach rocky follows me and then pushes me down and drags me back t the lookout I then pulled him down by his leg and we got into a fight and I heard J-J laughing and that got Skyes attetion and then see's us like this then tells us. I told you if yo two act like this your ruining my party now get back inside. And that is what we did**

"now how you were bullied" Chases mom said

" right" Zuma said

 **So after the weekend and party was over Rocky didn't talk to me since I even tried to sit next to him and he moves away Zack and Jack laugh when they saw that Zane did as well and since rocky knows I can tell he wants to do something about it but doesn't want to since he doesn't want to be near me but something sent Skye over the edge she saw her cousin spill milk all over me as well as soda which I don't know where he got it from cause I know about the rule and dumps that on me as well then Zane let's him in his club and after Skye saw this she takes me out of the lunch room and looks in the lost and found bin for me to wear and finds some jeans and a sweatshirt even though it is still hot then tells me to folllow her after I'm done changing**

 **After I was done she asks me why her cousin did that to her and I told her he was doing that to bully me then it hit me I let out my feelings to her as well and cried told her the reason wh rocky and I were fighting told her I was bullied since pre k and how my brother took care of it everything and she asks me if I should tell anyone else and I told her no amd she understood also she had a talk with rocky and we made up and were friends again I hugged Skye for thanks and she gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek**

" I can tell as the years go by your getting brave telling your friends that's a great start Zuma I'm pround of you" Chases mom said then tucks him in on the couch and goes to sleep as well

Wow this is a long chapter and I guess it was worth it since I didn't update last week like I said I would anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and my ams are really tired for typing this long also do you think I should do a paw patrol Rio olypics with the pups as humans as well please let me know and by the way that is gonna be a oneshot and if not that's okay cause I just have a good idea for it but I don't have to do it if you don't want me to but anyway also can you guys help me find a name for Chases mom cause I'm getting tired of saying that over again

Also I left a hint of who's gonna be in my next chapter the one that lives with Carlos also there is going to be a wressing team as well in that Chapter with the kitten catasterfy crew as humans as well so I hope you enjoy

Monkeylover25 peace


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Zuma still felt hurt from the day before and just gets up and heads to his room hoping that rocky would be in the shower and as he opens the door it was still locked

" Rocky I need to go in there to get my clothes and take a shower" Zuma said

" go borrow Sonics or Rubbles clothes today or Adams cause I'm not letting you in here" Rocky said

" what about my bookbag then can I have that" Zuma asks

" no" Rocky said

this got Zuma upset and just runs and bangs on the door really hard that it woke Ryder up and had to pull Zuma away from the door

" Zuma don't do that" Ryder said

" Rockys making me mad Ryder and wants me to wear someone elses clothes he won't even let me have my backpacK" Zuma said

" this is not good and we need to get your friendship back together" Ryder said

" I will be fine" Zuma said then went to the empty room to sleep and locked the door

" he has to stop doing that and telling the past should help him with what he's going threw" Ryder said to himself

" right Ryder I helped them when Rocky and I were in forth and Zuma was in third and I can do it again with my sisters help and Daisys help since they are dating both of them and I have a plan they are gonna pretend to break up with them cause they don't want to hear them fight and hopefully that will get them to learn their lessons" Skye said

" I hope your plan works Skye its not a nice one but its good just make sure no ones feelings get hurt" Ryder said

" I will don't worry Ryder and knowing them they might not like it" Skye said

Then Daisy came over " hey guys I heard the door slam what's going on" Daisy asks

" oh hey Daisy its just Zuma he's upset cause Rocky won't let him in their room" Ryder said

" oh wait they are fighting what's going on" Daisy asks

" not sure but you guys need to get going I will go in their room get Zuma's clothes and bring them to him so that he can get dressed and I will also hand him his backpack but he is going to have to eat at school cause it would almost be time to go and I don't know where his brother is" Ryder said as he unlocks Rockys door and grabs the stuff

" Ryder why are you in here please leave I'm not going to school today I have to redo my project" Rocky said

" no your going to school Rocky let's go come on" Ryder said

" uhh fine" Rocky said as he gets clothes and gets dressed

After that Ryder goes and unlocks the guest room that Zuma was in and was about to walk in until Daisy stopped him

" Can I give him his stuff I'm sure I can help calm him down Ryder" Daisy said

" no I got it daisy but thanks" Ryder said as he goes in the room

As Ryder did that Zuma was out of control he kept running around and was saying things to Ryder that wasn't good so he called Daisy to come in and calm him then walks away so he can get dressed after that she gave him his backpack and walked him out the door since it was time to go to the bus usually rocky and Zuma sit together but Daisy sat with Zuma this time while rocky sat by himself

Once they got to school and since Sean doesn't live with them anymore he goes over and says hi and Zuma just walks away not wanting to talk to him but sonic on the other hand went right to him and they walked to class

" wow I guess sonic doesn't know about Sean and Zane" Chase said as he goes over with cruches

" guys I have to leave on Friday back to my house and I'm not ready to go back" Silvia said

" it will be okay don't worry" Steve said then kissed her cheek making her blush and then he walks away

" girl he deffinely likes you" Daisy said then they went to class

time skip to second peirod

" okay I have no idea whats going on but from what I heard you need to grow up rocky and make up with Zuma I can't believe you got mad just cause of one project that's not even due in two weeks whats the rush anyway so just go to Zuma and forgive him already and also take a bath you smell like gas" Everest said

Rocky got mad and went up to Everest

" listen Everest I know its due in two weeks I just want to hand it in so that I don't do it the last minute and I have other homework to do as well Zuma knocked it over and you know how much stuff I found and half thoes stuff were rare where can I find them again not like it apprears out of no where and the reason why I smell like gas is becaue of my project I started redoing some of it last night" Rocky said

" you were using gas rocky you know how my parents feel about that" Chase said

" its not dangerous chase" Rocky said

" um rocky look at the assiment again it says something about what you should use and what you shouldn't use" Sammy said

" okay I will look at it when I get home" rocky said

Then the class had to be quiet cause there was a new student

" hello class we have a new student that came from another country and lives in the jungle" the teacher said

" hello I'm tracker and I also speak spanish" tracker said

" your the one we saw last night while looking for Zuma I'm Marshal and this is Rocky, Daisy, Skye, Sammy, Adam Silvia, Steve, Chase, Everest, Zuma and Sonic you can meet Rubble at lunch" Marshal said aa he let's tracker sit next to him

Then Zack threw paper at Tracker so he picked it up

" why did you do that" Tracker asks

" oh do you not understand what it says loser" Jack said laughing

Tracker just huffs and Zuma looks at him and sighs knowing they aren't gonna stop

At lunch they made room for tracker to sit at their table well one thing was Steve and Zuma were sitting with Silvia Daisy Sammy and Nick.

" so did I miss anything that was going on last night" Tracker asks

" oh we were just looking for Zuma last night he and rocky were arguing and are not around each other as you can tell they are not sitting next to each other" Skye said

" oh well is there anything I can help with" Tracker asks

then Zane came over and stuck a paper on trackers hair

" hey what gives" Tracker asks

" um your hanging with the losers and thanks Rocky for not being Zuma's friend and being mean to him so do you want to be the new leader" Zane asks

" what no how did you know I was like that to Zuma" Rocky asks

Steve was really quiet and tried to leave the room but Tracker stopped him

" Steve where are you going" Tracker asks

" oh heh okay I told Zane what happened to you and Zuma" Steve said

Zuma was trying to not be in tears Daisy saw this and hugged him as well as giving him a kiss witch he allows and that calms him down

" Zuma are you okay I'm really sorry for doing this to you I was just upset okay I'm really sorry and Zane I was just upset I'm not like you okay Steve I'm now mad at you" Rocky said as he goes to Zuma and hugs him

Zane looks at this renioun and pushes Zuma on the ground then pushed Nick on the ground as well Tracker " you all are losers and it felt like me and my brother got expelled cause of you

Tracker was comfused and just got up and then helped Zuma get up and could tell something was up but didn't bother asking him since he could tell by the way he looked he didn't want to talk about it then he got a call from Carlos and answerd it

As tracker was talking on the phone he motioned everyone to be quiet so that he can hear clearly even though he doesn't have trouble listening sometimes he has to get the phone away from his ear so that it won't cause problems and told Carlos what happened at lunch then Rocky tapped him on the sholder to tell hm its time to go to class so Tracker said goodbye and was on his way to science class

After school Tracker went to his Jeep and told rocky and the others to come over

" um you know you can't have a car here right until tenth or eleventh grade?" rocky asks

" well the bus doesn't go to the jungle and besides I didn't get in trouble well yet now get inside" Tracker said

So that is what they did well the ones who were left Everest, Daisy, Skye, Rubble, Ben and silvia who was watching and the others were getting ready for basketball season and after that Tracker was off and sent all of them back to the lookout

They waited till their bus passed the lookout so that it will look like they were on the bus thanked tracker and went inside and tracker told them that also the bus would be too loud for him making it another reason why he doesn't take the bus

They then got in the lookout

" hey guys I got a call from Carlos so Nick and Zuma can you come here please" Ryder saie

nick did so and he had to drag Zuma to go with him since Zuma didn't move a inch

" so Carlos Asked tracker how his day was and he told him that it was rough in the lunch room with Zane in stuff and also it seems like you and Rocky have your friendship bond back" Ryder said

" yeah that is what happened anything else" Nick asks getting impaitent

" no that's all don't worry well for you and can you bring Daisy over" Ryder asks

" um she's not here" Nick said

" oh right well I am feeling something made Zuma upset and she kissed him and she isn't allowed to do that cause his parents don't like that" Ryder said

" yeah it is true that they kissed" Nick said and Zuma looks at him " sorry bud but I had to" Nick whispers to him then teleports away or at least tries to as he went onto the ceiling then used his powers to help him to not fall down

Ryder shakes his head as he saw Nick do that as he ended up having to walk away and was upset he failed it

" can I go see Chases mom now" Zuma asks

" yeah you can Zuma" ryder said as he see's Zuma go

Chases mom was waiting for Zuma to return and once she saw him she helped him with his work and then started the forth grade

" okay Zuma this is forth grade" Chases mom said

" okay I can do this" Zuma said as he calms down

before he does star however he paces around making himself remember what happened and knowing that Everest was there that year he knew that he would have to start at Lunch

 **it happened at Lunch and Rocky and them intruduced me to the new girl in their class named Everest also Chase's rival was back but she didnt sit near the table since she was popular but since her brother was in my class he always sits near me even when i don't want himm to since im scared of him.**

 **so at lunch after they intruduced me to her i was happy to meet someone else that likes me but i didnt tell her what happened cause i was scared of what she would do since she looks like she could hurt someone in a minute. then ofcourse Zane and them came and once they did Skye steped in front of me so that he wont see me but he did anyway and pushed her on the ground Chase was worried for her and helped her up. Everest then asked me why he did that and i just walked away from the lunch room knowing i would have to tell her later and that would be at recess. she just shrugged and told me that if i was being bullied she would hurt thoes who were doing it to me.**

 **at recess we were playing foresquare and ofcourse the ball gets taken away from me as usual and i try to get it back but he is way too tall for me to get it luckly for Everest she takes the ball out of his hands and dribbles it away from him he tries to get it back but she was way to fast for him and even made a basket with it. everyone was amazed Marshal even told her she should sign up for basketball since she was that good.**

 **anyway i can tell im off topic after she made the basket she gives the ball back to me and everytime Zane tries to grab it she knocks it out of his hands he wasnt happy about that and knocks her on the ground hard then he grabs me by the arm and swings me around and knocks me onto everest Knocking her down again since she almost got up i said sorry to her and she said it was fine then we both got up and she knocks Zane and his friends down really hard and before Silvia was with us she told on Everest and she wasnt allowed to go back to school for two weeks since she beat him and his friends up we were surprised of what she did cause she was protecting us from what Zane was doing since that made her very mad and also she wasnt allowed to sign up for basketball that year. Zane still bothered me and when she came back she wanted to stop him again but we all told her not to cause she might get kicked out of school also Skye was trying to get her cousin away from me cause he caused more problems**

"sounded like Everest needed to see some councling you know what i mean" Chase's mom asks

" i know what you mean but she got better really calm even though Zane makes her really mad as well as the others" Zuma said

" well before you do your fifth grade can i have a talk with her tomorrow i have to ask her questions about her doing that to the bullies i know she troes to protect you and the others but she doesnt do it in a goodway and when that happened why didnt anyone stop her" Chase's mom asks

" we were all scared with the way she was acting i guess" Zuma said then Ryder calls them for dinner

finally got this chapter done and it might take a while till i get the next chapter on here since im running out of idea's and i need a break before i can work on it again so see ya when i get to work on it again witch might be a month or two from now


	24. Chapter 24

Hey this is the part where they are going to wrestle aginsted the kitasterfy crew that goes to the other school also this is going to be in 5 or 6 parts so Zuma and Chase's mom are going to take a break all the boys and two girls are in the wrestleing club all the ones in the lookout and Silvia. Yes this is the only thing Rocky signs up for since he doesn't like the other team from the diffrent school got the idea from someone and finally gonna use it.

They are getting ready after school for their first wrestling match aginsted foggy bottom knowing they will cheat they try and figure out how to get them Zuma was also exicted since he is able to beat one of them at least even if he's really wants to join this team since she knows she can help but Marshall tells her that its to dangerous even though he said that she still went over to sign up and the tryouts were tomorrow to see if she and the rest who were there last year got in there again. Zuma and the other seventh graders were also new to see if they got in but Zuma has lots of confidence

After school was compleatly over (Tracker also joins the wrestleing team) Marshall goes to Jake's mountain to talk to Everest since he saw her name on the list

"Everest we need to talk" Marshall said as he knocks on the door but Jake answers " hey dude she's in the shower what do you need" Jake asks

" she signed up for wrestling Jake I told her not to but she did anyway and also I don't trust her cause of what happened in fifth grade when she first got here she hurt a student" Marshall said

" I remember that but Marshall she's a tomboy meaning she's okay doing the same stuff you boys are doing not afraid to get hurt or hurt anyone even though she's not allowed she almost got in trouble again I don't know what she did but I was told she was gonna hurt someone" Jake said

She is protective though for the other girls not wanting any boys to break their hearts" Marshall said

"Well anyway you can come later or I can send her over later if you want after her shower" Jake said

" okay well see ya later" Marshall said then he left

After Marshall left Jake's he saw that everyone were wrestling each other and noticed that Zuma was with Adam wrestling together with Sammy watching for now since she is waiting her turn to go againsed someone since Silvia is aginsed chase not being afraid aginsed a boy she isn't either but she just rather be againsed a girl

Everyone were surprised when they see Chase at it even with his ankle hurting he still got it he hasn't been wearing his cruches for a week and that's not good for his leg but he wanted to wrestle so bad and they know he wouldn't be allowed also since his mom was busy with Zuma she doesn't notice him walking on his hurt leg Skye does and is really worried for him and went over to talk to him

" Chase if your mom finds out your gonna be in trouble you need to wear your cruches tomorrow" Skye said

" I can't Skye or I won't wrestle this year and I plan on doing it every year as long as I can and I won't let my get ruin it" Chase said as he puts it down sending pain in his body

" well your in pain Chase and I don't like seeing you in pain okay" Skye said as she kisses him

" I will be careful don't worry" Chase said kissing her back

Tracker finally came over but walked over to see them kissing and once they stoppedthey were surprised to see him behind them blushing since he saw them kissing

" did I come at the wrong time and Chase what's this I heard about your leg" Tracker asks

" were you spying on us" Chase asks

" uh no I have really good hearing I heard going on my way here" Tracker said

" right sorry I forgot about that and are you looking for Rocky" Chase asks

" yeah I am he is helping me with my homework and them we are going to wrestle since I never did that before" Tracker said

" right well he is out here might be with Zuma somewhere" Chase said

" thanks Chase" Tracker said

" welcome" Chase said

( I would have tracker use spanish but I don't know how to spell them and also I don't know if I can use thoes words in a english one)

So Tracker walks over and spots Rocky right away and taps him

" hey rocky are you ready to help me" Tracker asks

" yeah let's get started" Rocky said

As thoes two get work done let's see how Zuma is doing with his practice

" your doing good Zuma just make sure you hold your opponent down all the way okay" Chase's mom said

" okay" Zuma said as he tries that but Adam keeps pushing him off and Zuma went to get a drink of water

" so you think you can do it tomorrow Zuma" Chase's mom asks

" yeah I think so can we take a break now" Zuma asks

Okay let's move on to foggy bottom where thoes kids are practing or as they call playing on their phones

Tabby was trying to get there attention but no one listens Zena looks at him now and then but goes back to what he is doing Marsha looks board as does Skylar so Tabby takes their phones away and tackles Zena first and the wrestling begins he was trying to get out of the way but Tabby wouldn't let him and the other kids started doing that as well now remembering that they are going to go aginsed adventure bay in a few days

Its a start sorry for it not being long but I don't really have much to say right now I might make the part to 10 maybe now depends how long the chapters are going to be


	25. Chapter 25

Okay I know I have errors its just hard to write stuff on the tablet and I'm really mad that my laptop doesn't work and that helps me with my spelling while this doesn't do anything most of the time really stresses me out so that's why things get spelled wrong and I don't mean to make the mistakes I will fix them when I get the chance don't know when that will be but I'm trying my best with no mistakes and since I do make them I guess that means I'm a bad writter I just know I make them and I try not to but its hard to write something when I have to keep it in the charger as welll cause it doesn't stay charged sorry about that I just though I let you know how I'm feeling right now so I hope you enjoy so please read and review

So we left off with the foggy bottom team of Tabby and the others and now back with Chase and Skye

"Chase you need to rest that anckle of yours so I don't want to see you wrestle at all okay and I am bringing your cruches with me so you can have them or your leg will get worse" Skye said

Chase just sighs as he sits down then saw his mom who noticed he didn't have his cruches with him

" Chase where are your cruches" Chases mom asks him

" in my room but I don't need them mom I'm okay" Chase said then when he got up pain hit his leg

" Chase you do need them and why did you sign up for wrestling you know your in no condition to do it wear your cruches okay they will help you and if you don't you could end up in a wheel chair and I know you don't want that to happen" Chase's mom said

" but mom I want to wrestle I'll be fine please" Chase said

" no is no chase I am getting your cruches and giving them to you so you can go to your room" Chase's mom said as she went to his room

With Tracker and Rocky

" okay so for Science this is good just let me get stuff to make it okay" Rocky said

" what is it and I also have to do it myself your just showing me how" Tracker said

" oh its a volcano but this one is gonna have specieal effects I have to work on mine as well so as I show you what to do with yours and when you do it I am gonna do mine but in a diffrent area since Chase's parents don't like what I do so I'm making something that I wanted to make a while ago" Rocky said

Tracker nods his head and began sketching of what he wants the volcano to look like he doesn't like to admit it but he is a good drawer

With Zuma

He was up again and tackled Adam to the ground in surprise and once Adam saw him he went over to turn him around and began to wrestle like crazy Sammy shakes her head knowing they act like animals while Daisy was worried for Zuma she is also worried for Sammy and Silvia since they are also in the group she is also hoping that Zane and his brother are not going to be in the group cause she knows for Zane that he is going to beat Zuma up and even though Sean is nice she doesn't trust him at all she is also hoping that Nick doesn't cheet by using his powers to knock his opponent out she then shakes it off and heads inside and go in her room

Back with Tracker and rocky they finally got done with the project and were ready to wrestle that was when sonic saw them and went to Rocky

" hey rocky can I ask you something" Sonic asks

" uh sure what is it" Rocky asks

" can you um tell the girls to turn the music down Rubble and I can't hear our show" Sonic said

" taking turns watching your favorite shows" Rocky asks

" yeah we are and I agree with sonic about the girls" Rubble said

" I hear it to let's go rocky" Tracker said

rocky coughs " right excuse me" Rocky said

So they went to see the girls and knocked

" what is it" Sammy asks

" can you girls turn the music down rubble and sonic can't hear their show" Rocky said

Silvia answers " um no we won't it keeps us calm so just leave boys" Silvia said as she leaves swissing her hair as she goes back inside the room

" well you have to I'll tell Chase's mom that your not listening" Rocky said

Daisy then came out " she's busy with Zuma rocky how are you going to get her" Daisy said

" I think she's with chase found out about him not wearing cruches" Skye said

" so where do you think she is" Tracker asks

" might be with Chase I don't know and okay we will stop some of the tomboys have to wrestle anyway" Skye said as Sammy Everest and Silvia came out of the room

Rocky rolls his eyes then joins them since that is what he and tracker are doing as well

As they were out they saw Zuma and Adam wrestling and Zuma was able to knock him down

" wow your training really well" Rocky said

" thanks and I'm gonna take a 5 minute break" Zuma said as he gets off of Adam and heads inside

" I though he would never let go he's getting way to strong for me to handle I don't know what Chase's mom is doing but its working even though the training was started today" Adam said

" well some people are fast learners Adam and I think he's one of them" Tracker said

" oh do you guys know what time the wrestling would start" Adam asks

" um 7 to 9" Rocky said

This made tracker nervous since its dark around that time

" what's wrong tracker" Adam asks

" oh uh I'm scared of the dark" Tracker said

What they didn't know was Zane heard him say that and Zuma knew what was going to happen so he stands by

" well well well your scared of the dark I see well Tracker wrestle me tonight at 10 and we don't stop till midnight" Zane said

" how about no Zane two reasons one its school tomorrow so we shouldn't be up that long and two Carlos is gonna be worried about me" Tracker said

" oh the one you always hug cause your scared of dark places maybe I need to put light on your eyes" Zane said

" how about you stop being mean to Tracker and leave Zane no one wants to do that okay so stop bullying me and the others you make them sad and miss school your mean to your own brother just stop and I think you brain wash the ones your friends with I can tell cause some of them were nice but you made them turn mean that's not a way to make friends Zane and IT NEVER WILL BE" Zuma said

Rocky was shocked he never seen Zuma speak up like that even to the biggest bully in school so he went up to him and patted him on his back and gave a thumbs up

Zane didn't know what to say but he did knock Zuma to the ground and Daisy saw it and wanted to stop this but that was until Zuma pushes him off and knocks him down

" listen Zane I'm tired of hiding from you and the others so what even you do stay away from me" Zuma said then walks away leaving him on the ground

As Zane got up he looks at Rocky and Tracker and gives them a look that was saying that he is gonna destroy all of them then walks away

" guys we have to do something we are all in danger" Daisy said

" well that's why we are wrestling its the only way to get back to him and his friends and Zuma was awsome I never seen him do that before" Rocky said

Meanwhile in foggybottom humdinger went to get his team and had them practice outside some of them listened but some of them didn't want to wrestle and play with basketballs witch annoyed him and tried to make them pay attention since he wants to win that was when Zane came in and he brugh his friends

Okay longer then the last chapter I want to get to much detail before I get to the actual wrestling part so I hope you enjoy and I might make a story about Tracker soon might come next week or something like that


	26. Chapter 26

As Zane walked over everyone looked at him

" what are you doing here um" humdinger started

" my name is Zane and I know you guys don't like the other people who are in adventure bay" Zane said

" true but why are you here" Tabby asks

" uh I want your guys help to get revenge on them but most of all Zuma" Zane said

" I will help you with Zuma Zane cause I look more like him but not really just have the same taste as he does with water" Zena said

" I agree and we don't want to beat them in a fair matter though" Marsha said

" I see well Skyler you have to stay out of this because your copy is not doing it so you shouldn't be doing it" Zane said

Skyler huffs " well than but what about the other girls I heard they are going to wrestle" Skyler said

" oh me and my friends are going to take care of that and they think I forgot about Sammy but that's who I'm going after to wrestle" Zane said

" I think there's a rule where boys can't wrestle girls though" Ruby said

" yeah yeah yeah well just do it I don't like rules anyway" Zane said then got a call from his mom but egnores it

Finally they got more attention huh well anyway let's get on with Rocky and tracker

So rocky and tracker stoped looking at Zuma and started to Wrestle with Rocky coughing a few times This causes Tracker to stop with what they were doing

" you okay Rocky thoes coughs sound bad" Tracker said as he looks at him

" I'm fine just sore I think from talking" Rocky said as he coughs

" well becareful okay and are you still gonna wrestle with that cough of yours" Tracker asks

(Oh by the way since Chase got hurt Zane didn't tell Casey that cause he knows that he would want to wrestle no matter what chase has with his induries) Just though I should point that out

after everyone were done they were called to eat dinner and tracker had to stay since he was already there while Everest already left

" this is good guys" Tracker said

" thanks Tracker right" Chases mom said

" that's me" tracker said

After they ate Tracker gets in his Jeep and goes back to the jungle

" he really shouldn't be driving that to places and Chase he doesn't take that to school does he" Chases mom asks

As she asks that question Chase falls out of his chair since he's shocked

" you okay Chase" Skye asks as she helps him up

" ow I'm fine it hurts though and um" Chase starts but is nervous to say it

" Chase tell me I need to know cause he could get injured and if you don't tell me one you will be grounded and two I will have your dad come to your school to see what's going on" Chases mom Said

at that point Chase didn't know what to say since they made good friends with tracker and he doesn't want to lose him since he told the cops aka his parents about him driving this took awhile then everyone execpt Ryder Chase and his mom left the table

" mom don't put pressre on me I don't like that can I tell you tomorrow" Chase asks

" no you can't chase just tell me its for his saftey okay" Chase's mom said

" okay yes he is but that's because the bus is too loud for him he has great ears for listening you know" Chase said

" still he needs to go on the bus and before you tell me there is no bus where he lives I'm gonna pick him up and drop him off here starting tomorrow" Chase's mom said

" okay mom and can I go now to see Skye" Chase asks

" sorry but your gonna be grounded Chase since you went to school with out your cruches" Chases mom said

" that's right chase you need them for a reason and the longer you don't have them with you the longer your leg will heal right" Ryder said

" right Ryder" Chase said

"Well we should get ready for bed tomorrow and goodluck to you guys who are joining the wrestling club the meeting is tomorrow after school then it starts at the end of the day before scholl ends" Chase's mom said

" right so we all should just stay after school well not Chase and Daisy unless he is going to stay with Skye" Rocky said

" right and I should stay just in case he runs off or alks away with his cruches in a way also I want to make sure Zuma isnt gonna get hurt" Daisy said

Meanwhile Zane and Sean along with their mom are getting ready to move to foggy bottom it was to late to sign up for their wrestling club so they have to stay and be on the same team as Zuma and them

As everyone were talking they were getting tired and went to bed with Zuma struggling a little but got to sleep

The next day they got ready and went to school with no one having trouble getting out of bed and went to their classes. (From now untill the ten parts for this is over I'm going to skip all the classes execpt the club and the after school things also its gonna contain one tornament then goes back with Zuma telling his past then after a few chapters after that its gonna be the end not sure how long but the wrestling is ten parts so let's see how far I can go and Chapter ten is gonna be the tornament while the rest of the chapters are gonna be practices I hope you enjoy and after this I'm gonna work on the stories that I didn't finish yet before I post new ones so that I can be back on track)

" after school was over Skye went to cheerleading while Chase and Daisy were watching her while the others went to the club meeting witch was the gym teacher who was in charge

"All right students welcome to wrestling club as you know we are gonna have this every wensday but I still want you to practice at home so you leave 30 minutes early from your last class I have to make sure you all have grades over D's and F's before I let you in though so here I go ( this counts for all the classes meeting they have the same grade in each class)

Rocky: 100%

Marshal: 80%

Rubble: 75%

Silvia: 95%

Zuma: 98%

Tracker: 100% ( because he's new and so far doing good in school)

Everest: 81%

Sammy: 100%

Adam: 75%

Steve: 100%

That's all if I didn't call your name that's means you have D's and or f's

Then Sean came up

Oh sorry Sean your also on the list

Sean: 88%

Okay let's practice

He then blows his whisle

They all practiced until 4:00 then the late bus came to pick them up and as tracker was getting to his Jeep he saw that it was towed over and with him knowing he got caught

Okay finally got to the club part and also Tracker is my second favorite character also Zane and his friends are still gonna do it just wear something diffrent so they can go to foggy bottoms school since Zane had them sign up he just didn't tell his mom about that and I won't explain the rest you have to find out


	27. Chapter 27

Okay hey guys I'm back and just to let you know I am now gonna update when I get the chance to I have been busy latly and don't have the time to write that's just how it is with me not gonna say what I am busy with

So the last time I left off was when Zane and his friends had the foggy bottom wrestling members signing them up under Zanes order to and let's see how their doing

In Foggy bottom Zane and his friends were walking to the school here to practice wrestling by don't know they are being watched by Zumas dad and brother

In adventure bay

everyone except rocky were practicing for the event of the wrestling club and Zuma went up to him to see when he is going to join them and taps on his shoulder since he had earbuds in his ears this however startled him

" oh hey Zuma what's up" rocky said

" I'm just wondering when your gonna join us in practice" Zuma said

" oh right well I will be there in ten minutes okay" rocky said

" okay dude" Zuma said walkin of and rocky puts them back in his ears

" oh rocky always listening to music and doin home work huh Zuma" Daisy said as she rubs his back " your so cute when you don't have your shirt on" daisy said

" oh uh thanks but I have to put it back on my parents aren't gonna like that I have it off" Zuma said as he puts it back on and still feels daisy rubbing his back

just then nick came over and moved Zuma away with his powers and on the ground pretty hard

" hey do you want to wrestle Zuma or be with your girl

" we were having a nice conversation Nick that's not cool" Zuma said

" I guess your back rubs count as a conversation" Nick said

" Nick don't tease him like that you better be joking with what your saying" Cindy said

" oh hey mom" Zuma said

" Zuma can we talk inside I got to tell you something" Cindy said

" can it wait till later I have to practice" Zuma said

" Zuma" Cindy said as she gets impatient

" okay I'm coming" Zuma said as they walk inside

" okay well do you remember my best friends daughter Julia" Cindy asks

" not really why" Zuma asks

" well her and her mom used to come over all the time when you were two years old

" oh right and" Zuma said

" well she's gonna be a wrestler in foggy bottom and you guys will finally meet again since you were both two years old her mom just called yesterday about that so if you get paired with her in the match be careful or if there is a rule about no girls and boys wrestle in each other then tell daisy to be careful okay oh and I saw you without your shirt you know you shouldn't have it off" Cindy said

" I know mom and also I kinda remember her but she better not kiss me cause I know she had a crush on me and probably still does and I don't want daisy to be mad" Zuma said

Cindy was quiet not knowing what to say until she saw Julia at the door and went to her

" Zuma" Julia said as she runs up to him and tries to hug but he doesn't accept since he sees daisy looking from the window

" what's up with the no hug Zuma" Cindy said

"mom daisy is looking at us from the window" Zuma said

" who's daisy" Julia asks

" I am and what are you doing trying to hug my boyfriend" Daisy said

" daisy calm down" Zuma said then he kissed her

" sorry but still so Julia I heard from outside you had a crush on him since you were two years old" Daisy said

"Still do oh and I'm supposed to be with him it was the rules with our moms since we were two" Julia said

" what Zuma" Daisy said

Zuma didn't know what to say so he just ran off outside and wrestled with rocky and nick

" look what you did daisy" Julia said

" me your the one who said Lies about how you have to be with him" Daisy said

" Daisy it's true I'm friends with her mom and we want them to be together for a long time also your a year older then he is so once you go to high school it's gonna be harder for you to see him since everything is different" Cindy said

" uhh I can't believe this I'm going in my room if you see Silvia tell her to come in my room" Daisy said

wrestling time

Zuma was doing really good since he was angry and tackled them as hard as he can to get them down Nick was trying not to use his powers even though he wants to and Rocky was surprised with this skill he has after a few minutes they stopped and went into the lookout only to be stopped by Cindy again

" Zuma and rocky come here please" Cindy said

" what is it mam and Nick we will be there wait for a couple of minutes" rocky said

" okay from what I can tell your both dating a girl that's a year older then you" Cindy said

" mom why does that matter she accepts me for who I am and besides there is no one else in my grade at our school that I like" Zuma said

" that's why I'm here Zuma" Julia said

" I'm already taken Julia if this keeps up She's gonna break up with me and Silvia might beat me up and she can hit hard" Zuma said

"I'm just going from what our moms said" Julia said

" well I haven't seen you In a while so maybe that's why" Zuma said

" okay Zuma please don't fight with her" Cindy said

chases mom then came in the room " Cid Jeff wants you to come to foggy bottom middle school he's havin Zane trouble" Chases mom said

" oh probably trying to join the team there the ones that always hang with the leader in a cave gives me the creeps so do they and are really annoying when it comes to activities" Julia said

" humdingers team is joining the wrestling club and also of course they would try and let t" hem join cause they don't like us" Zuma said

" all of them are mean to me they say that I'm weak and should not compete but I don't listen to them I just keep going no matter what" Julia said

" well I have to tell you something" Zuma said

" okay what is it" Julia said

" I have been bullied since well around now probably still gonna be bullied for the rest of my life" Zuma said

" what by who" Julia said

" the ones that are trying to join your wrestling club since pre k but I have been going threw therapy and it's helping me stand up to them so far" Zuma said

" Zuma that's terrible" Julia said " I would hug but you know" she added

This time Zuma hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head and whispered " I do have a crush on you but don't tell my mom and I can't let Daisy know" Zuma said

" I won't and when the match starts and if we are not up we can kiss in a private place" Julia whispered back

Rocky was shocked so shocked and he dragged Zuma away by the arm hard and went in their room

" ow dude that really hurts" Zuma said

" well next time don't kiss her when you already have a girlfriend" rocky said

" don't tell daisy please Zuma said

" I won't just don't do it again okay you get two more chances" Rocky said

" guys Sammy and Everest are wrestling" Marshal said

" oh we got to see this" Nick said then they all including daisy and Julia came and watched

okay more is gonna be in the next chapter and sorry for not having much wrestling happening in this chapter also this is the only chapter Julia is gonna be mentioned until the last part of this wrestling club then I am planing on making a sequel after this is all the way done


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone went to watch sammy and Everest wrestle it was getting good so far and no one can tell who's winning well Marshal and Nick keep arguing that of who's winning Marshals saying that Everest is winning and Nick is saying that Sammy is winning the argument kept going on until rocky stopped them and crossed his arms showing that they need to stop before Ryder comes out.

It still went on and that was when Marshal and Nick decided to bet "so Marshal if Everest wins you have to ask her out and kiss her in front of everyone" Nick said

" okay but if sammy wins you can't kiss her for a week or let her kiss you" Marshal said

" deal and if one of us lose the bet" Nick said

"um we tackle the 7th graders for fun" Marshal said

" boring we stay away from them for a week" Nick said

" the girls?" Marshal asks

Yup so you got the bet" Nick asks

" you bet" Marshal said

After they were done talking the girls were getting to an end with some brusies for getting rough on each other and as sammy was gonna get everest Everest ran at her and knocked her down sammy tried to get up but everest was strong and she gave up

After a few minutes everest got up and helped her up as well and as she was walking away she bumped into Marshal who blushed like crazy then nick came up to Marshal " looks like I won now you have to ask her out and if ou don't stay away from her for a week" Nick said

Marshal gulps and everest noticed and could tell he was nerovous then he said it " hey Everest I just want to tell you that I had a crush on you still do since 5th grade so will you go out with me" Marshal said

Everest looks at him with her blue eyes staring at him and moves her hair out of her face " yes I will Marshal yes I will" Everest said and before she said anything now Marshal leans in and kisses her she was shocked at first but kisses back and after a minute they broke the kiss and hugged Nick was not happy that marshal was able to do the bet but went with it and then tackled him down in surprise and when marshal tries to knock him off Nick uses powers to keep him from doing it then Everest comes and uses strength and pushes him off of marshal before hee hurts him then yells

" Nick stop cheating you can't use your powers in the wrestling match you could of hurt him when you did that I wish girls can fight boys cause I could beat your butt and I'm sure Silvia would say the same for Chase and that new girl who I can tell is over Zuma wants to wrestle him or his mom wants them to wrestle

" his mom wanted him to and also he is secretly in love with her and is begging me to not tell Daisy about this and also Silvia will be really mad don't know what she will do to him if she findz out but I know it won't be pretty" Rocky said making them jump

" what do you mean he loves her she's from foggy bottom" Marshal said

" I know that but that's not important I can tell daisy is gonna find out soon and if she does then you know also his mom he doesn't want her to know even though she would be the one who wants them together then Silvia walks up in a angry manner

" hey good luck explaining it to her your gonna need it" Marshal said as he and Everest walk off together

" Nick can you stay with me" Rocky asks

" sorry your on your own I don't want to be brough into this drama" Nick said

Rocky sighs as Silvia is now up close to him

" oh hey Silvia how are you" Rocky said as he tries to stay calm

" don't talk to me like your all innicont so WHATS GOING ON IS ZUMA CHEATING ON DAISY OR SOMETHING CAUSE SHES UPSET YES OR NO ROCKY" Silvia says in a angry tone

" um no he's no cheating on her I mean he's talking to a old friend of his that's a girl but I promise you he does not like her the way he loves Daisy" Rocky said

Silvia could tell he knows something and tackles him to the ground " listen you better tell me what's going on or I will hurt you and if Zuma did hurt her feelings I will then hurt him" Silvia said

" please don't hurt him he's been threw so much the past years and he's starting to get better" Rocky said as he struggles to get back up

" don't get up until I hear what's going on" Silvia said

Rocky doesn't know what to do and he was happy that chases mom arrived

" Silvia your not allowed to tackle boys don't worry I saw Everest do it to so please get off of him" Chases mom said

"Mam he's hiding something from me he knows something about Zuma that I don't and I want answers to see if he's cheating on her with a girl from foggy bottom who's compeating or not" Silvia said

" Silvia he would never cheat on her he's really sweet I mean I saw what she was doing with him and I'm not happy about it" Chases mom said

" oh she's so gonna get it when its time" Silvia said and starts training then adds "after school I am gonna go to the gym so I can knock her down in one go then she leaves

Okay I'm sorry for this chapter to be short but I promise the next one will be longer and do you think Daisy is gonna find out what's going on also Zuma was only mentioned in this chapter the first time and he was inside with daisy who doesn't look at him the whole time since she seems tence about something also sorry for not updating for a while gonna be like this till I can get sorted out on how to do it well see you when I can write the next chapter


	29. Chapter 29

The next day they went to school and went to their wrestling match meeting it lasts 30 minutes and their teacher teaches them skills that will help them learn how to knock their opponents down Rocky was writting the things down so were the others execpt daisy and Silvia who snuck off and decided to talk well Silvia wanted to talk

" what's so important and how are we gonna learn what to do if we aren't even there" Daisy said

" have you noticed Zuma acting strange latley" Silvia asks

" um no why are you asking and is he hiding anything you think" Daisy asks getting nervous

" I think he is but I can't say what it is but it involves this one girl who's from foggy bottom and claims to be his friend" Silvia said

" oh her then yeah I have and she lied and says that she and Zuma have to be together cause of their moms" Daisy said not wanting to speak about it anymore

" I don't think she was I don't know the whole thing I just think he's hiding something from you" Silvia said

Daisy was shocked but she's hoping that he isn't thinking of cheating on her with someone he hasn't seen in years so she just stayed where she's at and waited till school was over and went to practce basketball even though they have another week till they really have to be there all the time everyday for practice

Meanwhile Rocky walked up to Zuma

" hey bud what's up" Rocky said

" I'm just thinking about Daisy and I decided to stay with her and I can't believe I was about to fall for her I mean I wasn't really in love with her I just said so she can leave me alone and now that's wasn't a good idea because she will tell her mom or already did and my mom will tell daisy daisy will tell Silvia and I'm dead meat" Zuma said

" so you tricked her should I tell Silvia that Daisy doesn't have to worry about being alone" Rocky said

" yeah you should it would be anything to save my face or any part of my body" Zuma said making Rocky laugh and then they all went on the bus

after explaining things to Silvia later on and almost getting hit with a chair Zuma and Daisy were near each other again closer then ever Rocky even told Cindy to not believe her friend because it was a misunderstanding and she agreed

" hey Zuma care to sleep in the extra bedroom with just me and you tonight I know we aren't allowed but your parents aren't home and I don't feel like being with the girls" Daisy said

" um sure hopefully Sammy and Nick didn't take it already" Zuma said and they were about to walk in until Chases mom walks in from the kitchen

" what are you two doing up its a school day you should be asleep by now" Chases mom said as she walks off

" we were just getting there" Daisy said then she and Zuma enters the room and fall asleep

The next morning Rocky came and woke Zuma up and at first he was comfused but then he saw he was in his and rockys room an saw his parents standing in front of him

"Zuma why were you sleeping with Daisy you know we don't allow that pretty soon you have to break up with her and that ws the room we were staying in and always have to move you guys out of there just please don't do that again we are askig Ryder for a key fro that door so that none of yo guys can go in its off limits" Cindy said

" I agree Zuma and remember once the wrestling club is over and I don't know why its so short but anyway once its over you go back saying your pasts" Jeff said

" oh great and will I have a day to remember what happened" Zuma asks

" yes I will give you time but only a day understand no more then that" Chases mom Said

With that he got ready for school and had anotherday of learning and this time they had to stay after school to practice

" okay you guys are improving and I hope your also focusing on your grades so the ones who I want to demonstrate are Silvia and Sammy" the gym teacher said then he blows his whistle

With that they go into position and started to wrestle they grabed at each other and Sillvia picks Sammy up but Sammy jumps out of her grips and picks her up and swings her once then knocks her down but was only able to keep her down for two seconds then Silvia got up and ran at her causing sammy to fall and almost get hurt making Nick worry that he tried to get in but Rocky and Rubble had to hold him down Adam was also worried he wanted to help her but also gets pulled back by Daisy who holds onto him tight

After a few more minutes a there was a knockout and Silvia won and helped Sammy up

" ouch are you in a Gym cause that really hurts of what you did to me who are you aginsed or was aginsed" Sammy asks as she walks away and asks to sit down and a icepack

" it looks like you went to far" Everest said then heard her name as well as Daisys name to go up next

" so I heard you hurt others" Daisy said

" only when I'm really mad and I wasn't allowed to go to school or join the basketball team that year you know and I was the tallest female there Silvia I would say is as tall as Chase" Everest said

" hey girls less talking and more wrestling come on I don't want to keep Them waitng" The teacher said

So Everest and Daisy got to work and for the record Everest does still have the strongness on her and in one knockout Daisy was down and after that she helped Daisy up and then sat with Marshal while daisy sat with Zuma

Okay gonna end it off her and the next to wrestle is gonna be Nick and Steve hopefully that's gonna end up good since they used to be enemys


	30. Chapter 30

Okay first off I would like to say sorry for not updating my other stories I have been busy the rest of the week hopefully I will be able to get them done this week I really enjoy this and I do not want to stop but I know I have to to get work done and help get it done

Anyway last we left off with the teacher saying that Steve and Nick are gonna wrestle also I am gonna mention the other team in this chapter as well gonna give these guys two days and then the next day I am gonns say what the foggy bottoms team are up to and how they plan to beat or in their way cheat to win the matchs

"Start now and Nick I know about your powers so if you use them then your out of the club okay" the Gym teacher said

" yes sir" Nick said as he concentrates of not using his powers and tackles Steve who was surprised and ran at him and pushed him to the ground almost knocking him out but Nick got back up and knocks him to the ground and knocks him out then Cindy and Jeff came in

" oh hey you two what are you doing here" The Gym teacher said

" oh we came to give you the papers that show Zumas past from Pre k to Forth grade and after this we are gonna continue also when this is over can we have a meeting with all of you guys we need to talk about something if you don't mind and its a after school thing so Zuma is gonna have to stay after school I just though to give you guys a heads up so that we won't say this to you guys at the torument" Cindy said

" I wouldn't mind but I would have to talk to the one in charge as well as the princible to see if they would agree with it and if they do I will contact you but I won't if they don't cause yeah also ever since he was saying his past to Chases mom he's a changed student really concentrates on everything" the gym teacher said

" that's good to hear well anyway we just wanted to see you and we are also gonna watch the rest if you don't mind by the way" Cindy said

" of course and your in luck Zuma and rocky are up next" The gym teacher said

" okay Rocky and Zuma please come over and start wrestling please" the ym teacher said

" on it sir" they both said and started to wrestle

They were both doing really good Daisy was cheering on for Zuma and flower was doing the same for rocky both wanting their boys to win and almost got into a argument cause of that anyway after 3 minutes Rocky pinned Duns down and he couldn't get back up

" okay you guys next will be Tracker and Adam also Rubble and Ben are gonna be as well no after school so be here when we have our meetings the reason why we had it after was because of the assembley today well anyway hope you guys have a great the rest of the day and I will see you guys tomorrow some in the morning" the Gym teacher said

After everyone went to the lookout Zumas parents were proud of how they did today and gave Zuma a hug since they are gonna spend the night with molly tonight to see how she's doin

" so Everyone how was practice today" Ryder asks"

" it was painful for me Silvia was really mad and really got me" Sammy said

" I of course got a warning to not use my powers or I won't be on the team and it worked I didn't use them

" it was good for me Ryder even though everest beat me" Daisy said

" mine was good my parents came to watch and I think they also did something else like talk to my teacher or something" Zuma said

" I know and I got a call that there is gonna be a meeting that your envolved with to discuss your pasts so that the teachers will know or At least give them copies of what's being made" Ryder said

" oh okay and how many are gonna be there" Zuma asks

" well there's me your parents Chases mom since she's like your specielest or something like that your teachers and the princible" Ryder said

" mine was also good Ryder I feel bad for beating Zuma though" Rocky said

" that's good and okay dinner is gonna be ready in five minutes okay so make sure you guys are ready to eat when its time" Ryder said

all of them said their okays and either went in their rooms stayed in the living room and went outside and after that was done they went and saw that he made tacos tons of them and when that was dne he told some of them to get a shower then they can hangout in the living room for an hour until its time for bed since they ate at 8 and after Ryder told them to take their showers Chases mom came in and wanted to see Zuma and talk about the meeting

" hey Zuma can we talk in your room for a couple minutes I mean by the time we would be done you would have to go to bed any way but can you come we need to discus your meeting with all your teachers so that they can help you with the bullying problems when it comes and then the next year they will try there best to not put any of them in the same classes as you okay" Chases mom said

At first Zuma didn't want to but daisy whispers that this will help him next year since she and the other 8th graders won't be there to help much and that got him to get up and follow her to his room

" okay thanks for comming here Zuma I have questions for you the first one is have you been bullied ever since the club started?" chases mom asks

" um I think once but I took care of it my self and as usual by Zane" Zuma said

" oh have they been in school if they never bothered you" Chases mom asks

" um no they haven't I think they all snuck into foggy bottom with Zane I mean I think he might move over there soon but not right away I heard his mom say after its over since they won't beable to sign up over there anyway" Zuma said

" oh well I am gonna have to talk to Brad so that he can take them back but I believe they all are gonna get suspention out of school and be with him for one or two weeks" Chases mom said

" I agree and we are gonna have a whole school field trip soon and they won't beable to come cause of that" Zuma said

" right well anyway onto the next question does it feel nice to do well and not be bothered by any of them" Chases mom asks

" yeah it does feel good an is that the last question cauaw I'm tired" Zuma said

" yes that is and I am gonna let rocky be in here since this is also his room and let you two get some rest" Chases mom said

The next day and with foggy bottom all of the kids as well as Zane and his gang were practing before school starts well for the ones who go there while Zane and them hide but what they don't know is that Brad is out there waiting for them to get out of the cave

" okay casey we got this" Marsha said as they wrestled to the floor and Casey wins by a lot since she does the thing that's not allowed punch and since that was the only thing they were able to do since they had to et on the bus they told Zane and them to go to foggy bottom park and they will teach them the things they learned when wrestling club comes

" okay so here is the plan J-J you and tanner make sure that none of the adventure bay school kids or the parents of them come and if they do and are guarding please alert me and not try to sneak behind them cause I don't need anymore trouble from any of them Zane said

" okay Zane sir come on Tanner lets go" J-J said as they left but Brad was waiting at the very front and caught them as well as going inside and motions the others to go in the car with him and he heads to the school

" how did you know where we were" Zane asks as he kicks the seat in anger

" I just did and don't forget I'm a cop as well and I have a tracker in almost all of you" Brad said

Okay that's all for this chapter and don't worry to make up for the story chapter for today I am gonna do that Sunday and then get back on track also after this one is uploaded I would only have two more for the wrestling part and then ten for the rest of the story of when Zuma tells the last two pasts and then they all form a club of who's been bullied

Also I am gonna make a sequeal to this story about the bullying club of how they are gonna fix it and what they want to do for everyone so that they can be happy

Also I think I'm back with making my chapters long


	31. Chapter 31

Okay as I said I am gonna try and update everyday this week and when I have two stories done I might start another one but for now here are the updates and how many chapters are left

Paw patrol school after this chapter it will be 9

I got a crush on you has 4 left

Pups in a coma is gonna be a 8 chapters long so I would have 6 left

Return of the sting is gonna be as long as pups and the jellyfish disaster with no authors note (hopefully)

The last one old friends and releationship 9 more chapters

So the order for the stories are gonna be

Paw patrol school Monday

Pups in a coma Tuesday

Return of the stings wensday

Old friends and releationship Thursday And

I got a crush on you Friday

Okay now enough of the boring stuff and on to the fun part writting the story

As we left off Zane and his gang were caught by Brad and were taken back to his house and the next day he called the school and told them that he is gonna take care of it and have them stay home with him and since Banjo is part of it again since he doesn't want to get beat up by Zane he got yelled at by his mom and Silvia wasn't happy about that either but was happy to finally be back at her own house although she did miss her brother doing her chores for her but also knew that it wasn't enough to keep him from getting into trouble

When the bus came to pick them up Zuma was in his ups and downs worrying that Zane and them are gonna be back in the school and tries to hide inside the bus but since rocky sits next to him it didnt work out the way he planned

" Zuma come on we only have two more days till we compeate in the compentition" Rocky said

" no thanks I'm gonna drop out today and watch" Zuma said as he goes to homeroom

" what's wrong with him rocky" Daisy asks as she's worried about her love

" I'm not sure what's wrong with him but I don't want him to drop out cause he's reall good at wrestling" Nick said

" I agree even though I don't watch you guys but Silvia tells me what he does" Chase said as he walks over with his cruches

" Chase don't you get your cruches off in two weeks" Marshal asks

" yeah I do and I'm glad cause I'm tired of using these where I go" Chase said

" I know but you do know that you have to have them on right and I'm pretty sure if you just kept them with you all the time you wouldn't have that problem and would of had them off earlier" Everest said

" I know that" Chase said as he rolls his eyes

" they are just looking out for you chase don't be rude" Skye said

" yeah I understand you hurt yourself but you don't need to get mad about it" Ben said

" hey Ben" the rest said

" so I uh want to watch you guys wrestle but um" Ben starts

" he has to watch me do cheerleading instead" Skye finishes for him and he blushes since he's really nervous

" hey I'm not allowed to watch them either cause my parents don't want me near them so I have to watch Skye as well" Chase said

As the Bell rings everyone goes into their first class

Time skips to Lunch

As everyone were sitting down Zuma was keeping an eye to make sure that Zane and them are not around

" Zuma relax my mom just told me they aren't gonna be in school for a while got suspended for skipping to go Foggy bottom" Chase said

Zuma was shocked " why didn't you tell me before I just told my gym teacher I'm not wrestling anymore" Zuma said

Rocky was then quiet cause he doesn't want to tell Zuma that he's still gonna wrestle

Ben was the first to notice and clapped his hands in front of his face getting his attetion back

" you know Ben its kinda weired seeing you at this table instead of sitting with your friends" Marshal said

At this point Ben was almost in tears and Skye sees this

" what's wrong" Skye asks

" I got kicked out of that table as well as the basketball team and I'm the best player Rubbles getten there" Ben said

" wait why would they kick you out its not. because of your grades right" Rocky asks

" no they don't like the fact that I have sisters one of them is on the football team and saw me cheering for Skye and they all laughed at me and then they blammed me for spray painting their jersey pink and I didn't do it then the coach just kicked me off and told me i can't sigh up next year in high school" Ben said and he fully cries

" well to avoid more of that stuff how about you and chase go somewhere if that's okay with his parents instead of watching me I hate seeing you upset bro" Skye Said

" can I have a hug before I go on the bus" Ben asks

" yeah you can and Chase keep an eye on him please" Skye said

" no worries Skye" Chase said

Today was a after school event Daisy told Zuma that he has stay even thoug he didn't want to but his teacher was happy to see him

" hey Zuma Chases mom called and told me to not have you off the team and infact she's here and wants to talk to you so before you do you thing go talk to her okay" the gym teacher said

" hey Zuma so what's up with you wanting to quit huh" Chases mom said even though she already knew the answer

" I though Zaneand them were back and I havent seen them in a long time so I got scared and I'm gonna be scared again when the time comes" Zuma said

" well they are suspended for two weeks so your safe okay and remember after your compentition is over we do our sestions again okay also go to a meeting after school next week" Chases mom said

As they talked some more Marshal went againsed Tracker Rocky went againsed Nick and Steve went againsed Silvia for now

It keeps going on and then Zuma finally got to wrestle and then they all gt drinks and went home to start on their last day tomorrow

okay I think. Made this chapter pretty long not as long as my first usual chapters but I think its good enough


	32. Chapter 32

Okay I decided to take a week break from writting just because and I am gonna start with them all going home and Zumas parents have a talk with Zuma himself since they were told about him almost quiting the club

"Zuma your dad and I want to talk to you so can you come over" Cindy asks  
Zuma ignoree them and goes up to his room since he knows what the talk is about but Jeff goes and grabs him before he could get to the stairs and brings him to the room they are staying in" Zuma you know better then to ignore us now when we Chases mom or Ryder tell you to come to talk to us you have to come over same goes with your teachers okay" Jeff said

"Zuma just stays quiet and doesn't speak to them Jeff wasn't happy and was about to yell at him again but Cindy told him to leave the room so she can see what's wrong with their son and as much as Jeff didn't want to leave he trusted Cid and left the room

" Zuma care to tell me why your not talking to me or your dad" Cindy asks  
" I already know what its about I don't need to go over it again" Zuma said  
" well we know cause Chases mom told us" Cid said as she montions Jeff to come back in

" yeah Zuma your a good wrestler no reason for quiting the boys were caught so they won't be in school for a while and I though your able to stand up to Zane and them" Jeff asks  
" I haven't seen them in a while and I got scared again" Zuma said  
" she could tell Zuma and also the meeting is after school next week okay so don't go on the buss that day alright" Cindy said

"we don't know the day but once we do we will let you know okay" Jeff said  
"okay and can I go in my room now" Zuma asks  
"no sorry Zuma also the rest of the day your taking a break with wrestling and taking a small nap okay" Cindy said  
"but mom I don't need naps anymore" Zuma said  
"well your stressed Zuma and its best if you do take a nap okay" Jeff said

Zuma sighs but lays down and covers himself with the blanklet as he lightly goes to sleep  
Jeff and Cindy were happy to see he fell asleep and kissed each other then left the room

The others however were watching applio as they were taking a break as well and rocky however was in his room doing homework he had been doing it near the end of the day in study hall ever since the wrestling club started and is glad that it is gonna end tomorrow after a while he heard a knock on his door and Zumas parents came in

" oh hey guys and Jeff does Chases parents know you check on me still" Rocky asks

" they don't know that I told them I stopped since I'm not allowed to do this but you and your brother are like sons to me as well as Skye and herr siblings I can't let her know that since she's dating Chase and it won't go so well that way" Jeff said earning a glare from Cindy

" I think you need to tell them what really happened Jeff of what caused it in the first place" Cindy said but Jeff points to rocky knowing he shouldn't know the truth causing her to roll her eyes at him and makes him leave the room leaving rocky comfused

" Cid I can't let him know I might be put in jail for doing something that was dumb" Jeff said

" well you should know that swimmers only can handle thoes kind of stuff and from what I heard you were not a great student when it comes to swimming and Rockys dad was" Cindy said

Jeff just gives her looks and Cindy goes to get Chases mom so she can know the real reason of what happened when Rocky was little she loves him but she was tired of hiding from rocky since they are not allowed to be near him at all.

everyone were done watching their show and began wrestling with Daisy watching since she just helped with the wrestlers Zuma was also up and got ready as well but was waiting for rocky to show up after a while he went back inside and went in their room only to find it locked leaving him comfused and just went back inside knowing that Rocky probably wants to be alone

So after they wrestled for two hours it was time for dinner and Rocky finally came out of the room and sat down quietly Chases mom knows why since cindy told her the truth since Jeff wouldn't spill it and decided to talk to him after dinner was over

" hey rocky can we talk after dinner its important okay" Chases mom said and he nods kinda knowing what its gonna be about

( this is gonna be a little hint of what's gonna happen later though I put it in now since I might forget later in the story also it releates to my one story that I finished this way its just in humans I just want to let you know so that you don't think I go off topic)

after dinner their talk began

(not gonna put what their talk is about you just have to wait and see)

When the talk was over she let Zuma in and told him not to go near rocky since he's not gonna be himself for a while and she plans on him staying home tomorrow as well so that he can calm down and she is also gonna have her husband to talk to him

The next morning they all execpt rocky woke up and went to school they were all comfused that rocky wasn't with them since he never misses school Chase might have ideas of what might be going on but shakes it aside so he can focus on school and be with Skye also he noticed that Zumas parents are acting strange

When it was time for Lunch Flower was allowed to eat with them but noticed that rocky wasn't there and was comfused since she wanted to see him today and watch him wrestle even though Ben and Skye tell her that she can't but she doesn't want to listen to them even if they would have a good reason

" so why isn't rocky here today its weired since he never wants to miss school this is the first time ever" Flower

" it is weired who knows him the most" Ben asks

" I do" Zuma said in a quiet manner

" 's going on with him Zuma" Chase asks

" I um I don't know your mom didn't want me near him so I don't think I'm allowed to know I'm thinking it has something to do with my dad and his parents but I'm not sure" Zuma said

" guessing he knows the truth about how your dad just goes in the current when he got a warning in the first place" Marshal said

" he's not smart okay and not the best swimmer" Zuma said anyway let's not talk about that and get exicted about the wrestling tomorrow" Zuma said

Chase rolls his eyes but agrees and talk about wrestling the rest of lunch

Today was when they have to wrestle after school since it was the last day and their teacher was counting to make sure all of them were here

" okay all of you are here execpt rocky" the gym teacher said but still continued since he doesn't want to know the reason why he wasn't here in the first place

After that he talked about that they need to get ready to wrestle aginsed the other team in foggy bottom and hopefully try and win by doing their best all of them cheered execpt for Sean since he wasn't happy cause the day after the compentition he has to leave to move to foggy bottom and he is hoping that this is the last time they have to move

Then they all wrestled eachother and all of them got stronger every time they were told to practice at school and at home and he knew after they practice at home they will all be ready tomorrow

" okay I decided to add some drama into this part and more of that will be explained after the two parts when Zuma explains his past and then after that I am gonna make parts that will go great with this but into oneshots that explain diffrent things there happen when they are in school"


	33. Chapter 33

Hey here is the last part to wrestling club and there is still gonna be more to come after this so don't worry also I will try and upload everyday this week might not happen though anyway I hope you enjoy

The next day was Saturday and everyone was getting ready well execpt rocky who was still upset of what he was told and also he feels sick again but like last time he hid it and even though he didn't want to go he went anyway to suport his school

At brestfest they all got some pancakes that Ryder and Zumas mom made to show their appereation of thoes who enter the compentition Ben and Flower were also there and Jeff is gonna bring Zumas sister to watch as well even though Ben flower and Skye were not competing they came to suport and after that Skye has to get ready for cheerleading practice

" so you two are you exicted to wrestle today" Cindy asks

" totally mom and I'm surprised that molly agreed to come since she isn't into going to these kinds of events" Zuma said

" well that's because this is your first event Zuma that you signed up for" Cindy said

" right" Zuma said

" how about you rocky I know its gonna be hard to be there but I know you can do it are you ready to wrestle aginsed foggy bottom" Chases mom asks

" uh sure" Rocky said with his throut sore

" you okay rocky you look like your sick" Cindy said as she went to touch his head but he moved away from her

" buddy my mom is worried about you are you feeling sick" Zuma asks

" IM FINE" Rocky said and after he yelled he started coughing

" Rocky come here I am gonna check to make sure nothings wrong and if your sick you can't compete" Chases mom said as she and rocky go in another room

" what was that about Zuma" Tracker asks

(Tracker and Everest both spent the night btw)

" I don't know but I do know he hates me and my family" Zuma said as he runs into the guest room crying since Rocky and Chase mom is in their room

Cindy had no idea what was going on but she is gonna set thoes two with Chases mom tomorrow so that she can help them to see if they can be friends again

Everest and Marshal also saw the whole thing and they never saw Rocky yell like that and went up to Cindy

" hey Cid can Marshal and I see Zuma to see if we can calm him down" Everest asks

" sure and Everest you have to call me Cindy" Cindy said

" why not Cid Cindy" Marshal asks

" well because I only allow grownups call me that" Cindy said

" oh well we are gonna check on him" Everest said

(Will get to that later)

Now chase walks by with his cruches and goes up to her as well

" excuse me miss Cindy do you know where my mom is" Chase asks

" in rocky's and Zumas room chase" Cindy said

" oh what for" Chase asks

" she's checking to make sure he's not sick and if he is then he can't compete" Cindy said

" oh okay well how about Marshal I haven't seen him since last night" Chase said

" he and Everest are calming Zuma down" Cindy said

" usually Daisy would do that" Chase said as he sits down and puts his cruches next to him

With Zuma Marshal and Everest

he already let them in even though it took them like three times to tell him that he needs to talk

" okay so what do you guys want" Zuma asks still sniffing from all that crying (Marshal also gave him tissues to blow his nose with to help him calm down

" well we heard you crying Zuma and we want to know whats wrong" Everest said giving him a hug making him feel weired and tried to get away but failed

" why were you trying to get away Zuma" Marshal asks

" I'm not in the mood for hugs" Zuma said

" well Zuma you need it right now okay" Everest said as she gives another hug and this time he let her hug him as he sniffs

" so what's wrong Zuma" Marshal asks

" its rocky he's avoiding me a lot I don't know what I did to him I mean I heard what happened an feel like that I'm not a good friend to him anymore I mean I have other friends but" Zuma sighs then Ryder calls them to get in the van so they can go execpt Rocky since he has a cold

They then got to the school and Saw that Silvia was waiting for them

" hey Silvia where's your mom" Daisy asks

" oh she just dropped me off since my brother won't be allowed to go in here" Silvia said

" hmm okay well after this I have some basketball to shoot you want to watch" Daisy asks

" um sure" Silvia said

" all wrestlers come to the mat" the Gym teacher said

That is what they did

" okay so we all need to play good okay don't let the other team cheat got it" The gym teacher said

" its gonna be hard sir even though my brother is grounded from his phone he sneaks a call on the home phone and calls them to make sure they win or something bad would happen something like that" Sean said

" well you guys can do it just try your best but also try and Knock them down" Sonic said

Adventure bay team

Marshal

Sean

Zuma

Sammy

Silvia

Everest

Steve

Rubble

Tracker

Adam

Daisy ( fills in for rocky)

also a really long time ago a guest asked me If I can put I Oc named Mario and he is gonna be on the foggy bottom side

Casey

Marsha

Ruby

Zena

Tabby

Skyler

Julia

Eithan

Billy

Ron

Mario

And the ones who are aginsed each other are

" since it seems like the foggy bottom team has more girls so I'm gonna put the ones that don't really have a similar name firrst then go from there

"Okay I am gonna put you guys with the ones your aginsed with so first is gonna be

Steve vs Eithan

Adam vs Ron

Tracker vs Billy

Everest vs Julia

Sammy vs Tabby

Steve vs ron

Sean vs Casey

Silvia vs Skyler

Daisy vs Mario ( not from any mario games)

Marshal vs Marsha

Rubble vs Ruby

Zuma vs Zena

Ready Steve

" I'm ready" said steve

Just to let you know I will only do three of the matches and the next chapter is gonna have the results

Steve and Eithan began wrestling and so far Steve was doing good Eithan was trying to knock him down at least once but has no luck and in teo minutes Steve knocked him down

Next Adam vs Ron you ready

" so ready" Adam said

They wrestled and couldn't knock eachother in the first round and then when Adam knockedd him down before the second bell rang Ron got up and grabbed him and punched him in the face making sammy yell really loud for a time out much to Trackers annoyence

" that should not count he punched my brother totatly a foul" Sammy said

" your right and Adam you did your best go with your sister to get ice for your face okay" the gym teacher said

" okay" Adam said

" alright Tracker you ready

" totaly" Tracker said

" alright and wrestle

This ended up going into three rounds since both of them were good wrestlers then before the third bell rung Tracker knocked Billy out

Okay I think this made into a good chapter I put a lot of extra things in the begining cause it would probably be too short for the chapter and also Mario is not the character from Mario Kart I do hope you enjoy so read and review


	34. Chapter 34

okay i know i said i am gonna fix the mistakes in my stories i just can't do it and its gonna take forever finding the ones i need to fix and where i need to fix them i think i am getting better with the mistakes though. i did however make a new story but that's a Webkinz story to let you know i don't know when i will make the next chapter for that one but i also know i am gonna start making other stories besides paw patrol i will put it in my bio of what kind of stories i am gonna make for those categories.

it was the day after the wrestling tournament was over and everyone was back at school and it turns out that Zane and his family are not allowed to move until school was over. Everyone knew about this except Zuma since he was hoping that he wouldn't have to see Zane ever again everyone there are just gonna have to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't cause trouble.

" all right everyone i hope you all had a good weekend and we have another exciting thing happening this weekend we are gonna welcome the play of Aladdin with Daisy as one of the main cast Jasmine" the 8th grade teacher told them and everyone gave Daisy a round of applause making her blush well Zane just huffed at her and since he was behind her he tapped her shoulder. " i don't want to see you cause trouble and you know that" Daisy said as she turns away. " well i will and destroy Zuma" Zane said and since Rocky was beside him he gave him a death glare. Chase, Marshal, Skye, Everest , Daisy and Nick know that this isn't gonna end well between them. "you know Zane if i wasn't sick and if you took things in school seriously i would beat your butt" Rocky said. " i would like to see you try" Zane said

in Zuma's homeroom

" Zuma you did great when the competition was around" Sonic said

" thanks and i can't wait to see how the play you and daisy are in" Zuma said

Sonic was quiet after that he doesn't want Zuma to know he got Aladdin and he already knows about who Daisy has

" who are you playing as anyway" Adam asks

" um i will tell you at lunch" Sonic said

" why can't we know" Rubble asks as he has a apple with him

" it's probably because he doesn't want Zuma to know he has the part of Aladdin" Sean said

Zuma just looked at Sonic and ran outside one of the reasons was because he knows whats gonna happen in the play and another reason is because if he saw Sean then Zane would be here. " dude he wasn't supposed to know that sonic got that part and also he is gonna know that you and Zane are still here and if he runs into Zane then its not gonna be good" Adam said

"thanks Adam and i am gonna ask daisy what we are gonna do if you know what i mean" Sonic said

" i understand that my brother is mean and all but you don't need to be scared of him" Sean said

" dude Zuma was bullied ever since pre k remember with Banjo and the others" Adam said

" i know but that was after we moved" Sean said

Adam wasn't in a good mood right now but just went to work on his things

time skip to math

Sonic and Daisy were still talking and they realized they aren't gonna do all the parts in the play just the simple parts

" Zuma your good we aren't gonna do the part your scared of seeing us doing" Sonic said

" oh okay sorry i was like that" Zuma said

" it's okay Zuma" Daisy said as she kisses him and he kisses back

since they were the first ones in there the others were shocked of what was going on and separated tbem

" i think i got carried away kissing you" Daisy said as she blushed

a few minutes after class started Rocky walked in

" where were you Rocky" Sonic asks

" ask Sean" Rocky said as he glares at him

" what did i do" Sean asks

" nothing you just looked at your brother beating me up like crazy and didn't get a teacher to stop them so when i pushed him off me he said i was pushing him on the ground which i did and now i have detention and that is gonna go on my records the principle said that if it happens again i am gonna get suspended and i won't be able to go to the collage i am dreaming of going to" Rocky said in a really angry voice

" sorry Rocky it's my fault that he is doing this" Zuma said as he goes out of the class room

" you know it's not his fault right Rocky" Daisy asks

Rocky doesn't answer he just has a worried face and is scared about what Ryder is gonna say

then Tracker came in and brought a calmed Zuma with him

" hey Tracker" Silvia said

" hey and whats wrong with Rocky" Tracker asks

" he had a fight with the biggest bully in school" Chase said

" AKA my brother" Sean said

" hmm and i thought you two were moving" Tracker asks

" were not allowed to until the year ends" Sean said then class

at Lunch Rocky decided to sit by himself so Daisy and Silvia had to sit next to the others much to the announce of the others since they are worried about Rocky and as they were eating Zane came by and pushed Rocky out of his seat and since Rocky didn't want to cause trouble he just left and Zuma decided to follow him so he got out of his seat and walked to where he was but Zane blocked him

" i heard what happened your trying to get him into more trouble well i won't let you do that" Zuma said as he tries to walk passed him but Zane trips him this time it didn't hurt him he just got back up and went to where rocky was

" i can tell Zuma cares about Rocky he is protecting him from being bullied this time" Marshal said

" that is how they are if one is being bullied the other is out there to make sure it stops either way" Chase said

" also those stories that Zuma tells your mom really helps him Chase he is getting braver every time he says one" Skye said

" i agree with that" Everest said

after school

after saying goodbye to rocky they all went on the bus to go home

they find to see that Chase's mom and Cindy were there

"where's Ryder mom" Chase asks

" oh he got a call about Rocky hurting Zane also your dad is also over there along with your dad Zuma" Chase's mom said

" so i already went ahead and took his things that he would use to make inventions away since he is gonna be grounded" Cindy said

" how long is he gonna be grounded" Marshal asks

" a month" Chase's mom said

everyone was shocked about that cause the one who gets good grades was in trouble for the first time in his life

" that would'nt mean you and Daisy are off the hook though Zuma" Cindy said

" Cindy i'm sorry okay he was upset about something and that is the only thing i could think of also how do you know about that" Daisy asks

" Selena told me" Cindy said

as Daisy heard that she was about to call Silvia to have a talk but got that taken away once she got it out and that got her to run up to her room

" mom why can't you and dad accept that me and daisy want to be together" Zuma said

" cause were worried about next year who knows what could happen Zuma she may stay with you or she may go with someone else" Cindy said as she has her hand out so he can give her his phone which he did but he wasn't happy about it

" okay so you three have to stay in your room till supper is ready can't go out to watch T.V or anything" Chase's mom said

" what are you gonna do about rocky though cause he could end up trying to make something even though he's not allowed" Chase said

" your in charge of that chase of he finds something at school to use text me and i will have a box for him to put the stuff in" Chase's mom said

after a hour went by Rocky, Ryder, Brad and Jeff came home Rocky was not happy he spent the entire time getting yelled at by Jeff and Brad and started crying once he got home. Ryder knew that they went too hard on him but didn't want to have a argument with the chief or Jeff.

" go in your room and Cid did you have a talk with Zuma and Daisy and told them to go in their room" Jeff asks as he kisses her cheek

" Daisy ran in her room but Zuma is still here" Cindy said

" oh okay um Zuma Room NOW" Jeff said in a anger tone

" uhhhh" Zuma said as he goes and slams the door really hard

" i will have a long talk with him later" Jeff said then he looks at Rocky and point him to his room as well

" NO I RATHER INVENT THEN GO IN MY ROOM" Rocky said in a anger tone

" Listen to him rocky go in your room" Brad said

" NO" rocky said

" that's it if you don't go in your room in 10 seconds your gonna be grounded for two months" Jeff said then he started counting along with Brad

" 10 9 8 7" they both said Rocky stayed where he was Chase wasn't happy that rocky was doing this

" you better listen Rocky" Chase said

" 6 5 4 3" they said again but louder and angrier Rocky didn't move

" 2" they said and before they could say 1 he ran in his room

" that took long enough" Chase said as he hugged his dad

" i take it that you miss me huh" Brad said

" yeah i do you have been busy with Zane's dad and Zane and his friends" Chase said

" well i am gonna try to make time for you guys your brother is in charge while i'm gone" Brad said

" i was thinking we could have dinner with just the four of ussy " Chase's mom said

" we will Hun don't worry" Brad said as he kisses her cheek

after two hours dinner was being made and after it was done Zuma Daisy and Rocky were allowed to come down

it was really quiet when they ate until Ryder asked the other's how school was

" it was good i got my favorite part and um Sonic got the other part we were told that the play isn't gonna do the full movie just parts they want others to see" Daisy said

" well sorry to say this but you can't go over to do your play" Cindy said

" but i have to go it's a graded assessment" Daisy said

" sorry but your grounded and can't get out of the house" Chase's mom said

" uhhh i hate you two your ruining my LIFE" Daisy said as she leaves the table and goes in her room leaving her trash on the table

" DAISY GET YOUR PLATE AND THROW YOUR FOOD AWAY IF YOUR DONE" Jeff said in a angry voice

" NO" Daisy said as she locks her door

" it's my turn to do the dishes anyway so i'll do it" Skye said as she grabs Daisy's plate and washes it

" she is just like you chase always wanting things to be perfect you are dating her right" Brad asks

this made chase blush " yeah we are we just don't show it much here though but we just like Zuma and Daisy have problems showing it at school but we don't kiss all the time like they do or Sammy and Nick" Chase said

" that is true and i understand the reason why chase is like that cause he knows that you wouldn't like that" Skye said

" true so how long and how were you two together" Chase's mom asks

" Moooom" Chase said blushing

" Chase your mom just want's to know" Brad said

" i know but its embarrassing before Silvia and i got along or at least didn't fight as much as we did she was saying i liked her and i didn't i blurted out in the middle of class that i like Skye and we have been dating ever since it was before all of this happened like you know you asking Zuma with his past and stuff kinda the beginning of school" Chase said

" that makes sense" Brad said

Skye was blushing the entire time as chase was saying the story Zuma was quiet so was Rocky and they both gave Skye their dishes at the sink and went to their room

" this was a interesting conversation" Nick said as everyone else were quiet and kept eating

after dinner was over they let the other's watch T.V until 8:30 Everest decided to stay over but had to stay in the extra bedroom and that made Jeff and Cindy go to the light house and spend time with Molly for the night.

well that was a pretty long chapter and this is a unusual day for me to update as well and i hope you enjoy it also i am gonna update this story again tomorrow and that is gonna start with Zuma telling his fifth grade past of how he was bullied that grade please enjoy. Read and Review


	35. Chapter 35

whats up with the guests around here sending all these harsh comments on our stories i know that my stories aren't good and i work my butt off them and i don't want to go threw what i did last time one of you did this to me its not gonna work this time I'm not leaving and if one of my stories was breaking the fanfiction rules i would of gotten something from the people who are in charge of this site and it would of been taken off a while ago but i didn't and i'm up to chapter 11 or something like that. just stop making us feel like we should quit this. i also know i don't use capital letters that often but sometimes you don't need to do It and i forget sometimes.

just stop this stuff it makes us as Authors Very mad I am gonna delete all the reviews so that i can pretend that this never happened. these people are not gonna be happy with you.

i have a good life and the Webkinz story i worked very hard on that you know on paper first very hard and i try my best on these stories as well.

sorry about that at least its not in caps also another thing what other word would i use other then said cause to me that is the only work that would make sence of what i would have them say and stuff

people who enjoy my stories thanks and again i am not gonna leave cause of a review from a guest just gonna pretend like they never happen not being mean and also Zuma lover i was not done with that story yet i just have other stories in mind Paw patrol School is gonna go on until chapter 40 and 35 is gonna be here tonight

have a good day


	36. Chapter 36

Okay so after the authors note i put i feel better and i'm glad i am ignoring the reviews the guests would give me.

The next day went by and Rocky wasn't very happy about what happened the day before and walk slowly down the stairs along with Zuma and Daisy who just looked at each other wanting to say hi but knows they are gonna get in trouble.

"Hey you three come down and eat okay then we need to have a long talk"Ryder exclaimed to the three of them

" Uh Ryder where's my mom as well as my dad" Chase asks

" They went over to see your brother to see how he's doing keeping Zane's dad busy" Ryder answered him

" Oh okay" Chase said as he looked upset cause he wants to spend time with them since he is getting older he wants to get to do the same things his brother does.

Skye saw this and went over to chase and he hugged her and cried out his feelings she even gave him a kiss on the cheek

Zuma and Daisy were not happy they were showing it right now and then decided to go near each other as well "if only i can go do my play then we can hang out after that but since the rule that have been with each other too much then I might as well fail that class and not get my dream job" Daisy said as she holds Zuma's hand

Zuma was quiet and let go of her hand not wanting to get yelled at or someone else might tell on them like Silvia told her mom and that was told to his mom he feels that he can't trust her for a long time in weeks.

After they ate they went to brush their teeth and had to come back down so that Ryder can have a talk to them before the bus came to pick them up.

" I did see what was going on with you two but I'm glad that you didn't stay like that for long and you do know that your not allowed to do that for two weeks right" Ryder asks

" Wait wait wait their grounded for two weeks that is so not fair" Rocky Yelled

" Rocky that's because you hurt another student even though it was the bully that doesn't give you the right to hurt him

" BUT HE WAS HURTING ME FIRST RYDER I DIDN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING TO HIM" Rocky Shouted

" ROCKY ENOUGH" Ryder yelled and that got him to be quiet

" Anyway look I'm sorry that you three have to deal with being grounded but they are trying to protect you guys Rocky Zuma's parents care about you a lot so you have to make sure that you make them happy okay Zuma your parents just want to make sure you and Daisy are making the right choice that's why they don't want you two around each other cause they are worried that Daisy will find someone else next year right" Ryder asks

" Yeah that is true but they are being too harsh on all of us and that is scaring me a lot" Daisy said

" I know and also Daisy I will have a talk with them about letting you do your play okay cause we don't want you to fail your favorite class when your grounded hopefully they will understand oh and one more thing you two can go i would only need Rocky" Ryder said as Daisy and Zuma left then he turned to Rocky. " I know its tough for you Rocky like not being with your parents, then with Zuma being bullied ,finding the truth about how it happened and now being grounded for the first time in your life you have been threw some hard times and it's okay" Ryder said

Rocky started to cry he was really upset with everything that happened in his life he didn't know what to do but he went up to Ryder and hugged him and cried on his shoulder

" I can't believe i did that to him and the other things that is in my life i want help but Chase's Dad scares me i don't know if he will allow me around him" Rocky sniffled

" Shhh it's okay Rocky i think the bus is gonna be here soon so dry up thoes tears and go out okay i'll talk to Brad to see what he thinks will help you okay" Ryder said

Rocky nods and wipes his tears and heads outside and got a hug from his friend telling him that they are gonna be there for him no matter what happens and that got a smile to his face

As they got on the bus Rocky was starting to feel better still sad but he is back to his normal self

Skipped to math even though Rocky was happy he got into a argument with Zane instead of fighting back he just let Zane do all that stuff to him no matter how many times it hurt and came in with a black eye

" Rocky i understand you don't want it to happen again but why didn't you get a teacher" Chase asks

Rocky glares at him " Because he had his friends surrounding me and i couldn't go anywhere also Sean i shouldn't trust you with Zuma if you don't help any of his friends" Rocky said

" My brother will really hurt me if i did help you though and i don't want that to happen" Sean Yelled

" Okay okay enough fighting you guys enough okay" Steve said

" I agree we should all be friends here if we fight then we aren't showing great friendship to one another" Tracker added

" Friends are when everyone treat each other nicely" Silvia said

That was when their teacher came in and heard they were talking about friendship and they knew with their power they can help each other stop the bullying or at least try to get some of it solved. then they went to learning

At lunch they were given a assignment to all work together on how to keep friendships together and how to keep bullying apart from others no matter who they are and where they are and they all shared a hug showing they truly care about each other

When school was over they all went home and laughed like the best friends they are

" Well what got you all in good moods today" Ryder asks

" We were told to put up a sign between friendship and bullying" Zuma said

" Since Steve and i used to be bullies we will put some things on that" Nick said

" Of how its wrong to do that" Steve added and Nick high five him

" The friends are all gonna put what's it's like to have one and to be one like to look out for each other for example" Rocky said

" Wait what happened Rocky" Ryder interrupts the conversation as he looks at his eye

" Nothing i have to go in my room you do too Zuma remember and daisy come on" Rocky said as he walks up to his room Zuma and daisy do the same thing and follow him up there

Ryder just shrugged and decides to ask him again later

a few minutes Zuma's mom came in and went right up to Chase's room and knocks on his door

" Chase your dad is in a accident your mom is with him right now and i am gonna take you there Zane's dad got out of jail and attacked him Marshal you can come too" Cindy said as she waits for a answer

the thing she got was a run out the door by Chase and Marshal

" Lets go" Chase Shouted as he runs down the stairs forgetting his crunches

" Chase wait you can't run you need your crunches" Marshal yelled as he see's chase falling

" i'm having trouble getting back up" Chase said as he tries to get up but hisses in pain

" this is why you can't run and now you might have to keep that on even longer" Cindy said as she helps him up and Marshal gives him his crunches.

" sorry it's just i hardly see my dad and i'm really worried about him you know what i mean" Chase asked

" yeah we do buddy just be careful okay" Marshal told him

so that is what they did and Selena came over to do Zuma's fifth grade session instead she has the papers on how to do it and everything she would just need permission to hand it over to the school since her son was the problem as well with the whole bullying situation.

So Zuma how was your day" Selena asks

" oh it was okay where's my usual therapist" Zuma asks not wanting to talk to her

" she's at the hospital Zane's dad got out and attacked him she took him there and your mom just took Chase and Marshal over there to see him and stuff" Selena answered

" oh well can i have someone else or at least wait until she comes back to do this" Zuma said

" Zuma Zuma Silvia did the right thing telling me what was going on with you and Daisy i know your not gonna want to trust her right now cause she got you grounded but please just let me help you tonight" Selena said

" not only me Daisy won't be able to do her play unless Ryder has a talk to them about it but other then that then yeah i have a right to be mad" Zuma Yelled

" Zuma shhh it's okay now can we please get started on how you were in fifth grade and how you were bullied that year" Selena said getting impatient

" don't tell me to sush" Zuma yelled

Zuma it's okay she just wants to help you" Rocky said

" it's not only that its the worst year yet and i'm not ready to talk about it and besides she waits till night time to ask me about this" Zuma said

" i know but i don't stay the whole night and you know that so you can tell me or i can tell her your refusing to and have you be grounded longer" Selena said

" But this is gonna be hard and i want to go out to think but i'm not allowed to go outside" Zuma said

then Ryder walks in

"is everything going okay guys" Ryder asks

" no it's not Zuma doesn't want to tell me what happened in fifth grade" Selena said

" he needs time that year wasn't the best year for him so i think he needs another day before he can talk about that one okay" Ryder told them

" i Promised Chase's mom i would do this for her while she's away at the hospital Brad got hurt cause of Zane's dad" Selena said as she repeated herself again.

" i know but he can't be forced to do this he get's upset very easy and you know that and we can't have him be upset anymore" Ryder told her

" okay fine i won't have him do it now but if i get in trouble then i'm forcing him to tell me" Selena said as she leaves the room

this left Zuma in tears and went over to Ryder and hugged him " i'm scared of telling that past i'm not ready to let my feelings out yet" Zuma said crying

" i know Zuma i know don't worry i will talk to Chase's mom to see what she thinks about you taking another day off" Ryder told him then left the room letting Zuma settle down and got on the phone to talk to Chase's mom

so we get to the hospital part of the story and Chase ended up having to keep his cast on for another month the doctors told him that if it happens again he is going in a wheel chair and he complained about it the whole way when they went to see his dad

" it's your fault that's all i got to say" Cindy said

" yeah come on chase stop complaining" Marshal said

once they reached the door Cindy asked if she should go home or stay

" you do what you want to do" Chase's mom said then she got a call " on second though go home it seems Zuma is having trouble with something and it seems like Selena doesn't know how to handle things well enough to calm him down" Chase's mom added

" okay and i'll see if i can have him tell me his past and if that doesn't work then i guess he has to do it tomorrow" Cindy said as she leaves

" Chase i was planning on doing something as a family but since he escaped he got into my things and hurt me with that and i have to stay here for two weeks i know you will miss me but i'm here to recover just like you are or at least your supposed to recover since i see your still in your cast" Brad said

" yeah how did that happen Chase" Chase's mom asks as she looks at his ankle

" he ran down the stairs Ma'm" Marshal said and Chase glared at him "what i know you wouldn't tell then so i told them what happened" Marshal told chase

" Chase we told you and told you not to run also we also told you to keep your crunches with you at all time" Brad said

" Yeah come on Chase i know you don't like it but it's for your safety okay" Chase's mom said

" I know I can't do those stuff but i was in a hurry to see you dad" Chase said

Brad smiled and held his arms out for chase and they hugged

" that's so sweet guys" Chase's mom said she then took a picture much to Chase's annoyance and Marshal laughing then he heard his mom

" hello there my son" Marshal's mom said as she looked at him

" hey mom" Marshal answered

" just to let you know your dad is here too he got hurt while putting out a fire" Marshal's mom told him

" oh ouch is he doing okay" Chase's mom asked her

" yeah he is and so is Brad weird how they are here at the same time huh" Marshal's mom said

" yeah it is" Chase's mom replied then they laughed

with Zuma and his mom

" Zuma I know I'm not like Chase's mom but do you think you can tell me how you were bullied in fifth grade" Cindy asks as she knocks on his door

" sure and does rocky have to leave or can he stay in here" Zuma asks

" he has to leave you know the rules Zuma this is private talks between you and the adults" Cindy replied

then Rocky left and went into Ryder's room

" I think Silvia's mom scares me a little bit mom and that made me uncomfortable to tell her also i don't think she knows that Rocky can't hear it cause she didn't let him out" Zuma told her

" it's probably because she knew he was grounded and didn't feel like making him leave and is worried that he will argue with her and you know how she is when someone argues with her right" Cindy asks

" yeah i do cause she yells at Silvia and Banjo a lot" Zuma said laughing

" okay then lets get started and if you get too upset we can stop okay" Cindy said

" okay mom" Zuma answered then he begun

 **Haven't done this in a while and remember bold is flashback**

 **we were just done lunch and were getting ready to go outside and that was until J-J walked up and told Banjo to grab my tray and spill the rest on me but Skye goes in my way when that happened and once she did the food spilled all over her they were not happy but they laughed really hard and high fives each other Chase wasn't happy he didn't like how they treated her or how they would of treated me and Everest she was in range and did the same thing she did two years ago and this time she only got a warning but got kicked off the basketball team that year.**

 **when we got to recess we played pretty much the whole time well the twins then decided to chase me with a baseball bat together and i was i guess you can say a fast runner and ran until i got tired and once i did they beat me up really hard and i was in pain from my arms to my legs and as usual the others laughed well except Nick he felt bad for doing all thoes things to me in fact he was the one who helped me up and got me back to my friends and at first he and rocky were fighting then once rocky heard he was the one who helped me and appligise he let him hang with us even though J-J and the others were mad but he didn't care cause he knew he has better friends**

" that's all i can remember i will tell more tomorrow it gets worse i just can't think of it right now" Zuma said

" i though it would get worse hun and yeah you can continue tomorrow and well we got to go eat so let's do that" Cindy said as she leads Zuma out and they go eat dinner.

not one of my longest chapters for this story but it sure is long and thanks Del Pup and i won't stop so don't worry and i might use your idea as a sequel for this story and i hope its not gonna happen again as well and i still can't believe that three writers left and i don't want to be the forth writer i am gonna just pretend like they are never here and just continue no matter what hope to see you again soon probably on my other story and i am out of order right now so i am just gonna do these on random days.


	37. Chapter 37

Chase and his mom came back and when he was there he decided to not wear his crunches and got grounded and now got stuck in a wheel chair since he really hurt it this time he also yelled at them when he was given the wheel chair since he wants to walk. " Chase again your dad and i Told you and told you to keep your cruches with you and now look what happened" Chase's mom said

" yeah i know can i get out of here so i can go in my room" Chase asks

" no you can't chase the doctor wants you to stay in the wheel chair he said the next time you hurt your leg that't where you will go" Chase's mom said

" whatever" Chase said as he rolls away

she sighed and then she saw Cindy walking down from Zuma's room

" hey i just saw Chase go by what happened now" Cindy asked

" oh he decided to go without his cruches again i know the doctor told him to exersize but not like that he has to do that sitting down and i am gonna keep him home from school tomorrow i think one of the reasons is because he misses his dad" Chase's mom answered

" hmm maybe and i think you should do what you do with my son after he tells his pasts if you know what i mean" Cindy said

" yeah i do and ill think about it even though he won't agree i will still do it" Chase's mom said

" okay and by the way Zuma is gonna continue telling his past tomorrow he couldn't get to all of it today" Cindy said

Chase's mom nodded and then went to check on Zuma to see how he is

" hey Zuma can i come in" Chase's mom asks

" yeah you can" Zuma said

she enters the door and see's Zuma sitting on his bed thinking

" hey Zuma where's Rocky as well" Chase's mom asks

" oh he went in the other room when i told half my past and i'm really sorry for not saying all of it and for not listening to Selena when she was trying to help me first" Zuma cried

this made her go up to Zuma and hug him she hates to see him sad and since he already ate dinner she picked him up and put him under his covers and hummed a song to him to help him fall asleep not noticing that Jeff and Cindy saw everything Cindy was happy but Jeff was annoyed

" i know you want to help him but it's to help his past not to treat him like a five year old he can't be put to bed like this all the time" Jeff said

" hun she's just helping us out just be grateful that he's gonna feel better once this year is over okay i know its not what you want him to do but he had a tough life not telling anyone execpt Nate everything when he was little it's really sweet how he and his brother are so close and i think next year we should send molly to middle school Zuma will be better so he will be able to help her with problems hopefully there won't be any" Cindy said

" i know she's helping but i just think we need to let Zuma do things on his own how is he gonna get past everything when he has us to baby him all the time also i agree with you we need to have molly start school i just hope she's ready she had been out of school for too long" Jeff said

" well we did it because we wanted her to be safe since i think you were suspicious with Zuma when he was bullied in pre k" Cindy said

" True i was" Jeff said

as they were done talking they saw that Zuma fell asleep and Chase's mom jumped when she saw them both

" oh gosh you scared me" Chase's mom told them

" sorry we were just talking when we saw you put our son to bed" Cindy told her

" yeah we were and can you not do that cause he's in middle school not kindergarten also how did he do for this session" Jeff asked

Chase's mom looked at Cindy

" oh um he didn't finish it today i had to help him cause Chase's mom went to see her husband at the hospital" Cindy said

Jeff wasn't happy " SO YOUR LETTING HIM SKIP THIS ONE AND GO TO THE NEXT ONE HOW IS THAT GONNA WORK OR ARE YOU GONNA TREAT HIM LIKE FIVE YEAR OLD AND LET HIM ACT THE WAY HE WANTS LIKE CRY ALL THE TIME AND I'M PRETTY SURE WHEN I WAS HERE ALONE I HEARD HIM CRYING AND SELENA TELLING HIM TO TELL HER HIS PAST AND HE KEPT REFUSING YOU CAN'T LET HIM ACT LIKE THAT HE NEEDS TO LEARN THAT HE CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE" Jeff yelled

" SHHH" they both said as they poiinted to Zuma

" WHAT EVER" Jeff yelled then he walked away

" what's up with him" Chase's mom whispered

" I'm not sure what's going on he's just upset with the way Zuma is being treated by us oh and i am gonna stay with Molly tonight" Cindy said hoping that Jeff doesn't do the same cause she doesn't want to be around him

" you don't want to be around him tonight" Chase's mom asked

" you got it he yells too much when he's upset" Cindy said as she quietly gets her things in her room " oh and i am gonna be leaving tomorrow anyway cause i have to go to California for a competition anyway" she added

after she got her three bags packed with tons of clothes she went off to the light house to see molly

the next morning Zuma woke up with the sound of yelling on the phone and went to hear it since it was his dad

phone conversation

"what do you mean your gonna be gone for two months we agreed to stay here until Zuma feels better" Jeff said

" I know Jeff but i don't want to stay here and agrgue with you cause you don't appprove me and Chase's mom way of helping Zuma" Cindy said

" that's because you treat him like he's five taking him to bed letting him cry all the time and letting Nate take him home when he needs to stay in school" Jeff said

" Jeff listen i will only be gone for two months then we can hang out next time okay just calm down" Cindy said

" NO YOU KNOW WHAT CID I CAN'T TAKE IT WITH YOU AND YOUR SURFING STUFF JUST STOP THOES AND STAY HOME FOR ONCE I DO THAT ALL THE TIME" Jeff yelled

Cindy gets angry " JEFF YEAH RIGHT WHERE WERE YOU THAT WHOLE WEEK THAT ONE TIME WHEN WE JUST HAD MOLLY YOU DISSAPEARED AND elDIDN'T COME BACK FOR A MONTH" Cindy yelled

Jeff was silent on the phone and when he went to turn around Zuma hid in his room not wanting to be seen and truth be told he was hiding something her that no one else in the family knows " I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING THOES DAYS YOUR TALKING ABOUT I ALWAYS HELP YOU WITH THE KIDS YOU HOW EVER WERE ALWAYS AWAY" Jeff said

" YOU ALREADY MENTIONED THAT JEFF I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT AGAIN NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE WHEN MOLLY WAS BORN" Cindy yelled

then there was a loud crash in Zuma's room Jeff didn't mind it because all he was doing was yelling at his wife but Chase's mom heard it as well as Rocky and Ryder they were not happy with him

" Zuma are you okay" Rocky asks as he looks at his best friend

" NO I'M NOT OKAY THEY ARE FIGHTING BECAUSE OF ME" Zuma yelled

" i know Zuma and when he gets off the phone i am gonna have Brad yell at him for making you feel this way because he didn't even stop what he's doing to see if your okay" Chase's mom said

" Because he doesn't want me to be treated like this he wants me to handle these things on my own and this is gonna be really hard to do" Zuma cried

" i know Zuma and i would let you stay home but your dad wouldn't like it so how about you get dressed and if you feel pain on your leg go to the nurse okay" Ryder said

" Yes sir" Zuma said as he goes to get dressed after they left

after the yelling was over Jeff decided to see what was going on in Zuma's room and knocked on his door

" Zuma you better hurry your gonna miss the bus" Jeff said

" i know dad i'm hurrying alright" Zuma said

" you better not sas me and if you do your gonna be in big trouble young man" Jeff said

Zuma just stayed quiet cause he knows what his dad does when he gets in trouble he gets the belt really hard

" Hurry up Zuma NOW" Jeff said as he looks at his watch

a few minutes Zuma came out and was about to go down to eat brestfest but he stopped him

" Don't have time move move move brush your teeth NOW" Jeff demanded

" Alright alright dad gosh" Zuma said as he goes in the bath room

" you sassed me again Zuma go over here NOW

" NO DAD I WANT TO GET READY" Zuma said

Jeff was really Mad at him right now and went to his room to grab a belt and spanked him really hard

" OW DAD THAT REALLY HURTS I"M TELLING MOM WHEN I GET ON THE BUS" Zuma said

" your grounded Zuma how would you do that" Jeff asked

Zuma doesn't answer he just leaves to go out to the bus

on the bus Zuma looks around for Chase but couldn't find him and asked Sammy if he could use her phone since he got his taken away as did Rocky and Daisy and called his mom

" hey Zuma i can't really talk right now" Cindy told him

" sorry mom but dad spanked me with a belt when i was getting ready he was rushing me in stuff and i told him i will i tried not to be mean but it came out that way" Zuma said

" that is not allowed for him to do that I'll have a talk with him while your at school Zuma okay it seems he is hiding something else from me" Cindy said

( i just want to ask you guys if i should change the rating for this story to a diffrent one since there is not some nice words in this part also with Jeff not being so friendly with his own son or should i keep it the way it is right now the rating is T) ( there is not gonna be any bad words in any of my stories by the way anyway back to the story where they arrive at school and Zuma gives Sammy back her phone)

"wow when you want to talk to your mom it really sounds like a serous conversation" Sammy said

" well when your dad isn't being so friendly to you then there is a reason i just hope you don't get your but kicked when wee get home Zuma" Rocky said

" Ryder and Chase's mom would know what's going on i'm surprised she didn't see what he did to me even though it was my fault for sassing him in the first place" Zuma said laughing then Zane and them walked over and Zuma just walked passed him

" not today Zane" Zuma told him making Zane growl at him

skip to Math class there was a call for Zuma to go to the office and once he got there he saw his dad

" Dad why are you here" Zuma asks

" your so ungrateful son for making your mom yell at me again i am gonna send your cousin Lucy here tomorrow to keep an eye on you" Jeff said

Zuma knew who Lucy was she is Nate's age and is Jeff's neice no one else like's her cause she gets really bossy

" why her dad she's so mean to me" Zuma wined

" Zuma she will help you behave the way your suposted to behave also she is gonna be here by train and i have to pick her up Molly is also gonna come with me and i want you to come with me as well so after school i am gonna pick you up do not go on the bus" Jeff said

" But dad i have to finish my session for fifth grade and with her around i won't beable to do that" Zuma said

" sorry Zuma but it will get you to be like me" Jeff said

" your no better dad you ditched school in 9th grade i'm never gonna do that" Zuma said

Jeff was confused of how he knew that " Zuma how do you know about that" Jeff asked

" not gonna tell you now can i go back too class" Zuma asks

" Fine but be here after school i will be with your sister waiting" Jeff said

as Zuma went back he told his friends what he just told his dad

" wow that's golden Zuma" Daisy said as she goes to touch his hand but he moves away so fast before she could

" what's up Zuma your not at home" Silvia said crossing her arms at him

" he know's that he's not home but his dad could still be here Sylvia" Tracker said

" he's right and if his dad glances in this class since they know all his teachers it won't be good" Skye said

" i agree and i saw what his dad did to him and it was not cool" Sonic said

what they didn't know that the twins heard this and started texting Zane everything

at Lunch everything was going fine until the twins threw something at Zuma and he turned around

" what do you want guys" Zuma asks

" Zane want's to talk to you" Zack said and J-J laughed

" I don't want to talk to him right now so leave me alone" Zuma said

" Zuma please this is important and it's not anything rude about you please" Zane said

" Not right now Zane" Zuma said

" Listen here ZUMA Zane gets what he want's and if you don't let him talk to you i will punch you untill you bleed and cry to your mommy" J-J said

Zuma didn't know what to do he would go talk to Zane but he doesn't trust him but he also doesn't want to get hurt by J-J cause he would get yelled at by his dad

" so what is it Baby" Jack said earning a snicker from the others

" okay fine i will" Zuma started to say but J-J punched him to the ground and then kicked him in the ribs

Zane wasn't happy with what he did and pushed J-J to the ground Rocky tried to stop them but got smacked in the face by Zack and instead of getting him back he got Jack and it became a war between all of them and then they all got called to the office for ISS

after school Zuma did as he promised his dad while holding a icepack and saw Zane waiting as well and he patted a seat next to him

" come sit Zuma i got to tell you something and i"m sorry that you got hit were you gonna agree with me talking to you until he did that" Zane asked

" yeah i was and then that happened and are you okay" Zuma asked

" yeah i have ISS though this is like my third one you know what i mean" Zane asked

" yeah because well two of them was because you were bullying me" Zuma said

"right and is this Rocky's first time no offence but he should of stayed out of that" Zane said

" No No i agree with you he shouldn't of done that he has anger issues i guess" Zuma said

" hmm i see well um I want to say that I'm" Zane was about to continue until Zuma's dad arrived

" Zuma get in the car" Jeff said

Zane waved to him as he got in his mom's car as well

" Zuma i though he's a mean kid" Molly said

" we are starting to get along and sis i wouldn't saw we are gonna be friends maybe something different" Zuma said

" glad to see your getting along with him and Zuma what do you think he was gonna say before i got here" Jeff asks

" i think he was gonna say sorry but i am gonna have to wait till ISS is over for him" Zuma said then covered his mouth

" What is going on right now Zuma" Jeff asks

" okay well he was gonna say this at Lunch but i was scared of what he would say and the others were being mean and when i was gonna allow it J-J decided to beat me up and then Zane got him that's why thoes two are in ISS and then Rocky and the twins got involved and they also got ISS" Zuma said

" hmm i see and that would explain why you look like that" Jeff said

" this is why i never want to go to school" Molly said

" well sorry molly but next year your mom and i are putting you in school" Jeff said

" what this is so not cool" Molly said crossing her arms

they kept talking until they got to the train station and Lucy was not happy to see Zuma in the front seat

" Zuma get in the back seat this instant" Lucy said

" why can't you sit in the back" Zuma asks

" i hate the back and i get car sick as well" Lucy said

so that is what Zuma did let her sit in the front while he sat with his sister

" Dad can i go home once they get dropped off please" Molly asks

" sorry molly but we are gonna go out to dinner tonight and then i will drop you off after and then once we get home Zuma you can finish your fifth grade past" Jeff said

Lucy laughs at this

" what's funny Lucy" Zuma asks

" oh nothing it's just you needing to say how you were bullied that's really funny" Lucy said

" being bullied isn't funny business" Molly said

this continued on and on until they got to the restraunt

(okay gonna skip the dinner and go when they go home after dropping Molly off of course and then after i get the other part of the fifth grade past done then this chapter will be done as well since it is really long so far)

before Zuma got started he gave her a tour to the place and then went with Chase's mom in his room and told her that she can't come with him no matter how many time's she asked

" so that's your cousin you don't like" Chase's mom asks

" yeah it is and also she is in this past by the way" Zuma said

" really" Chase's mom asks

" yeah and in fact she knew about be being bullied this year" Zuma said

" alright then Zuma begin the rest of it" Chase's mom said

 **it was Nate's birthday and me my cousin and my friends were just hanging out and since he is friends with Zane's older brother he also came since he's not allowed to be at the house on his own when their dad isn't around we were all having a good time then Zane came and pushed me near a pool since this was inside and Lucy wasn't happy about that and went in the water to help me up then hugged me and wouldn't let go letting Zane and them see that as well. they kept thinking that she was my girl friend since she kept hugging me all the time but it took a lot of time to tell them that she is my cousin and they told her that they felt bad for being cousins with me by calling me a loser**

 **when school came back from the weekend she kept calling to make sure i was okay sometimes i would egnore the calls but sometimes i didn't cause she would keep calling and they kept making fun of me with that happening making me upset and i stopped letting her call me to see if that stopped and they kept doing that over and over again and one day when i way sitting with my friends they took my phone and sent a message saying that i want to love her and be her boyfriend she yelled at me for that and that was the reason why i don't like her anyway**

 **at school the rest of fifth grade went like that them stepping on me throwing rocks at me and all thoes other stuff that i didn't like same as usual but one thing i am glad with that year is that i made a new friend**

" oh by the way this wasn't as bad as i though it was i mean i probably left the bad stuff behind because i don't want to remember them but at least i got something out right" Zuma asks

" yeah and tomorrow you are gonna say your sixth grade past and i am guessing with the other's gone including Zane its not good" Chase's mom asks

" yeah this time it's not good at all cause i don't have anyone besides Rubble to help me" Zuma said

alright i wrote so much that my hand is starting to hurt well see you next time and i am gonna start on the next chapter for my romance story i decided to work on thoes two stories this week and then go with the other stories next week well i hope you enjoy Read and review


	38. Chapter 38

this is gonna start when Zuma and his cousin get ready to go to school since she is helping him threw it he hopes she leaves him alone when it is needed cause he doesn't want to deal with her embarising him like she did in fifth grade

" alright now i am in middle school so please don't do what you did a long time ago alright" Zuma said

" oh please i am just here to make sure you pay attention and don't run away from your problems" Lucy said

" i don't run away anymore Lucy i am calm and they have been leaving me alone well some of them have but i'm fine on my own now" Zuma said

" yeah don't embaris him alright" Daisy said as she walks over to Zuma but Lucy blocks her

" from what i'm told you can't be near each other so step away from him" Lucy said

Daisy didn't like her attitude of how she was acting and just walked away

Rocky saw this from the window and wasn't happy about it and almost forgot he has to go but right to ISS when he goes over

they got on the bus and when Rocky went to sit down next to Zuma Lucy knocked him out of his seat and took it

" Hey not cool we always sit together" Rocky said

" well i am not letting my cousin sit with someone who has a bad degree for getting ISS" Lucy said

" he's right they always sit together you can't make them be apart" Skye said

" I am older then all of you so yeah i can tell you what i want to tell you and i am telling Rocky to not sit next to Zuma" Lucy said

since Everest spent the night again she rolled her eyes since this is the dummiest rule she ever heard of from her what she doesn't relieze is that Lucy saw her do that

" MISSY YOU DO NOT ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME UNDERSTAND LEAVE THIS INSTANT OFF THE BUS" Lucy said

Everest didn't want to move but she did grab her by the arm and got her out of the seat and let Rocky sit with Zuma and dragged her out of the bus by pushing her off hard but then she was told to sit in the front and was sent to go see the principle right as she got there

Zuma was surprised of what Everest did and sighed cause two out of all the 8th graders he hangs with have anger issues and he doesn't like it one bit

they finally got to school and once there Zuma was called to go to the office as well since his dad was there as well as Lucy

" so Zuma why didn't you stop Everest from doing that to your cousin she's one of the strongest females what if she broke her leg or something like that and Rocky you have some explaining to do of why you went from a good student to bad student since this might go on your record in high school" Jeff said

" well Sir she first pushed Rocky out of his seat cause she didn't want him to sit next to Rocky and then she yelled at me since i rolled my eyes at her so that's why i pushed her off the bus and also did you even ask permission to bring a collage student to school to keep an eye on Zuma" Everest asks as she gives Lucy a evil look

" are you the one he was speaking to in the first place" Lucy asks

" um no but i still have the right to talk to him" Everest said rolling her eyes at her again making Lucy mad

Zuma didn't know what to say and knows that these two girls should not be together around each other so he stayed silence

" um Zuma i asked you a question why didn't answer me" Jeff said

Zuma just looks away from his dad and looks down while quietly crying so his dad doesn't hear it but he did and moved Zuma over to him

" Zuma please answer the question okay" Lucy said

" okay fine i was scared and two out of all my friends who are in 8th grade have anger issues and i don't like it one bit and also Lucy has no right to push me away from Rocky when we go on the bus" Zuma said

" Well the only reason is because i don't want you to think it's okay to hurt others" Lucy said

" I don't Lucy i stay calm and when they act like that it scares me even though they are trying to help me just need to do it more in a calm way" Zuma said

Jeff was happy to hear Zuma talk and understood the reason but now he glares at Lucy since she was the cause of Everest getting mad in the first place and he then turns to Rocky to see why he got angry

" So Rocky why were you angry" Jeff asks

" um well it's not my fault this time Zane was trying to say something to Zuma and he was scared at first and the others were making fun of him for not saying anything and when he was ready to talk to him Aladan decided to push him and then Zane hurt him then one of the twins hit me and then i thought i hurt the same one who hit me but i hit the other one and that is why i am in ISS i did get a warning that this would happen but if one of thoes twins didn't get me then i wouldn't be in this mess" Rocky

" So Zane finally said sorry after all these years" Jeff asks

" Yeah it seems like it but i don't think they are gonna be friends" Rocky said

" yeah it seems like Zuma wants to be careful just in case he gets tricked you know what i mean" Everest said

" Right and Everest i know Lucy didn't do the right thing by pushing Rocky off but that doesn't give you the reason to push her off the bus and to answer your question before i did ask permission to bring her in" Jeff said then he let them go and showed Lucy the second class Zuma was in

" uh i hate math" Lucy said as she was told that was the second class

before the class started Silvia walked over to Tracker

" hey" Silvia said

Tracker looks up and shushes her cause he wants to work

" can i please talk to you" Silvia asks

" I want to work at lunch we can talk" Tracker said

Silvia was annoyed and just left then she bumped into Lucy who sat in her seat

" What are you like doing in my seat collage girl" Silvia asks

" don't sass me" Lucy said

" get out of my seat" Silvia said starting to get mad

" I need to sit somewhere" Lucy said

" Rocky's not here so sit in his seat" Silvia said

" I need to see the board i didn't bring my glasses with me" Lucy said

Silvia grunts and sits next to Zuma crossing her arms

time skips to Lunch and as promised Tracker let Silvia talk to him

" So what did you want to talk about" Tracker asks

" Well my brother ruined my first romantic releationship and i want another one so are you seeing anyone or are you hoping to find a girl as well" Silvia asks as she looks at him with dreamy eyes

" how did your brother ruin it" Tracker asks

" oh by bossing him around and go to Zane's parties and he didn't want to" Silvia said

" oh um well can i think about it and give you a answer tomorrow" Tracker asks

" i guess" Silvia said in a dissapointed voice

back at the lookout Tracker and Everest as well as Silvia stayed over

Rocky, Daisy and Zuma went right up to their rooms and Chase waved to them since he is in a wheel chair and Skye went up to him and kissed his cheek and before Daisy went to stay in her room she threw her backpack near them in anger

" Stop showing your love you two if Zuma and i can't do it then i don't want to see you two or anyone else here do it" Daisy yelled as she slammed her door

" i do agree with her just so you know guys" Chase's mom said and Jeff also nods

" that's right and Silvia can we talk for a minute" Jeff asks

" uh sure what is it" Silvia asks

" what are you up to" Jeff asks

" Nothing i just you know want another releationship with someone and i hopefully found that guy" Silvia said

" school isn't all about dating and what happened about your brother he is back on Zane's side" Jeff asks

" i don't want to talk about it i don't even want to be near him anymore he was the one who ruined mine and Steve's releationship and my mom allowed it" Silvia said

" well you have to tell me where he is" Jeff said

" i don't know and i don't want to look for him Sir" Silvia said as she picks Daisy's backpack up and puts it in front of her door then goes to see Sammy

Tracker didn't know what was going on besides Silvia wanting to be with him really bad then Lucy came and sat next to him

" so your new to the school right now"Lucy asks

" Yeah i am and why are you asking" Tracker asks as he looked comfused

" Well how are you getting into a releationship right away then" Lucy asks

" what no no i'm not in one yet i told her i am just thinking about it and will tell her tomorrow" Tracker said

" oh okay well maybe instead of her you should go with Daisy" Lucy said

" no no she has Zuma and i could never break their hearts" Tracker said

" well they are not allowed to date or be near each other anymore so i don't think it would matter" Lucy lied (tracker knows she lied but nodded anyway)

" Uhh sure" Tracker said

" Ta ta" Lucy said laughing

after dinner Chase's mom just finished helping Chase into his bed and went up to Zuma's room and told rocky that he has to go down and he did

" okay Zuma how was sixth grade" Chase's mom asks

gonna put this in another part and sorry for not writting for a while and for this story i am gonna have two updates so this and the next one is about his past for sixth grade i have the whole thing plan for that chapter and i am gonna put alot of what happened with Zuma that year and how he tries to handle it without his older friends around to help him.


	39. Chapter 39

Hey guys finally updating this story after so long and gonna take a break with the pasts for now and gonna do that after 5 more chapters and since that is the last one then I can write more about the other pups even more and this Chapter is gonna focus on Tracker, Everest, Sylvia and Rocky, Marshal.

Also I would like to thank some of you for nice reviews and Zuma lover as much as I appreate you reviews you have to be nicer to us don't control us as writers how long we can write the stories anyway lets get with the story

As Tracker stayed the night with the others as well as Everest and Sylvia he has been thinking about a girl ever since he moved there he's not shy or anything he just don't think she wants him around because she looks like she's really mad then Rocky came to check on him

"Hey are you okay Tracker" Rocky asks

" Yeah I am just thinking" Tracker said

" About Sylvia" Rocky asks

" Sush Sush Shh" Tracker told him since he doesn't want to hear them

" Sorry" Rocky whispered

Then they went to bed

As the next morning came they were woken up with Everest singing and some of them still wanted to sleep then Marshal came up to her

" Are you okay Eve" Marshal asks

" Yeah I am why are you asking I mean I am just really happy is that wrong can i run around the house please it's so hot" Everest said then continued to keep talking about random things

" What's up with her" Sylvia asks

Marshal shrugs his shoulders then whispers to her to talk to Everest to calm her down

" I'll try but you want to know why she's hyper right now" Sylvia asks

" Uh sure but can you hurry with that cause I gotta hang with the boys" Marshal said

" Sure well um it was with last night" Sylvia said

This part is gonna be told in point of views

Sylvia's POV

Last night the girls and I were hanging at Katie's and lets see we played tons of games and um

Marshal interups her " well are you getting to what happened or doing the whole thing because I don't want to get yelled at by Chase" Marshal said

"Geez your impatient Marshal can i continue and this time I will say it" Sylvia said

And that is what she did

Back to Sylvia's POV

Yesterday

Katie asked us what we wamted as a drink so she can get them at the story and when Everest said she wanted a Energy drink we knew what would happen

Once she got back things went bad she drank the whole thing and ran around like crazy and even said crazy things one of them she said Marshal We all tried to calm her down but it wouldn't work Lucky Katie calmed her down enough for us to enjoy the party she just can't join any of them after words when we got back to the lookout however we heard Tracker and Rocky talking and also something else and we figured it would probably be Everest

end of Pov's I know it sucks but hey that's why I don't do them even though when Zuma would tell his past that's in a POV

" She must of found some energy drinks in the fridge last night I hope she didn't take the one's that say's rocky's name on it because he uses it for something else like as a test and well anyway its nice talking to you and I hope to see you again soon" Marshal said

Sylvia nods but then though of something "wait" She said

Marshal turns around "yes" Marshal asks

" Um is Tracker going with you guys and if he is can you tell him to see me after um your boy stuff but if not then can you tell him to come over here

" Yeah I can and it's a over night thing so I don't think he would want to come and Zuma is also staying here for other reasons

" Okay well if you see Tracker can you send him over" Sylvia asks

" Sure thing" Marshal said

With Tracker and Rocky

Rocky decided to Keep Tracker company and Zuma was fine with that and had Adam sleep in their room that night

"So Tracker what are you planning on doing today I have to leave in two minutes with the other boys to go camping" Rocky asks

" I'm not sure what I want to do Amigo" Tracker said

" Well you could see what Sylvia is up to and see if she would need help looking for her brother since he dissapeared for a long time" Rocky said and this made Tracker blush

" Not cool" Tracker said still red

Then they heard a Knock at the door

" Who is it" Rocky ask's

" It's Marshal is Tracker in there cause if he is Sylvia wants to see him and also Rocky are you ready yet we have to leave in 3 minutes" Marshal said

" Yeah he is and I was just telling him he should go and do that" Rocky said

Then they heard Chase

" Enough chit chat get ready for the camping trip boys" Chase said

After the other boys left Tracker came to see Sylvia as promised

okay the rest is gonna be in the next chapter I hope you enjoy and sorry for the short POV of what Sylvia is saying hope you all like it


	40. Chapter 40

hey I'm back and I also have a new computer and this will really make it easier and sorry for taking so long to write again I guess I wasn't really feeling it that much anyway it's summer and that means I will write more or at least as much as I can. Anyway I think I am gonna stick to doing POV's only when I do a past story. I think that will make it much easier for me to do.

Without further ado lets continue paw patrol school

As we last left off the other boys besides Tracker and Zuma left to go camping as they were getting ready Rocky was telling Tracker of how he should talk to Sylvia so that he can help her find her brother since he disappeared.

Tracker went over to where the girls were and that was in the living room and Tracker being nice excuse himself so that he can talk to one of them.

" Hey sorry for interrupting but I was told that Sylvia wanted to talk to me by Marshal so is it okay if I borrow her so we can talk somewhere else " Tracker asks

" Sure go ahead" Daisy said giggling by thinking he is gonna ask her out and that almost made both Tracker and Sylvia blush

As they left Sylvia was wondering why Daisy was giggling when Tracker came in

" Why was she giggling at him it's not like he has a crush on me right? " Sylvia questions herself

Tracker noticed this " is there something wrong Sylvia" he asks

" What um no but Tracker there is something I want to ask you okay" Sylvia says

" Oh okay is it about your brother or something like that" Tracker asks

" Um yeah it is and also something else then if you don't mind" Sylvia said

" Uh sure I don't mind and hey how about we sit a while okay" Tracker asks

" Oh okay sure" Sylvia said and they both sit down

" Um just to let you know Rocky was the one who told me that your brother disappeared I just want to let you know about that and he kinda suggested I should talk to you and I guess it was good timing cause then Marshal told me that you wanted to talk to me so after the other's left then I came to get you" Tracker said.

" I figured that he would tell you about that he is kinda close to my brother, I mean he didn't like him for a long time cause of what he and the others did to Zuma back then. But that's all over and I really want my brother to have real friends not ones that drag him to really late parties and doing things that he isn't allowed to do" Sylvia told him

" Hmm yeah I saw what they did to Zuma when I first got there and I was picked on a little too" Tracker said

Sylvia lays down " yeah I do remember that and you took it well, I mean you stood up for not only your self but I think for Zuma as well" Sylvia said

" Yeah but" Tracker starts but is scared to finish

" Yeah what" Sylvia asks

" I'm scared of the dark I know it has nothing to do with that but they trying to get me to wrestle in the dark I wasn't brave to do it anyway" Tracker said

Sylvia looks at him and smiles " Tracker no matter what you are brave to all of us okay I lo I mean we all love you and treat you as like your family to all of us" Sylvia said

Tracker was a little confused since she stopped and then changed what she was going to say but smiles back at her

" Any way lets get back to saving my brother and to make this less awkward we need more then just the two of us" Sylvia said

" Right and I think we should have Rocky join us" Tracker said

" I agree and another girl and that is gonna be Daisy" Sylvia said

" Okay and anyway what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about" Tracker asks

" Uh I forgot" Sylvia said

Tracker just shakes his head "girls" he mumbles to himself

Just then Daisy comes and gives a hand motion to Sylvia

" What do you want Daisy can't you see I'm talking to Tracker here" Sylvia says annoyed

" Oh I see but it seems you need help with the other thing you were gonna talk to him about" Daisy said

" What how did you know that I wanted to say more them having him help me find my brother" Sylvia hissed

"Oh no reason" Daisy said giggling

Sylvia rolls her eyes at her " you were spying on us were you Daisy" Sylvia asks

" Heh maybe and sorry about that I Know how much you hate it when I do that" Daisy said

" Of course I hate that but your lucky I'm your friend and that I'm not gonna hurt you or anything" Sylvia said

" oh by the way Tracker sorry for taking her it will only take a minute or two" Daisy said

" It's fine" Tracker said

As the girls left Tracker just got a call and it was from Rocky

Over the phone

" Hey Tracker how's the talk with Sylvia doing" Rocky asks

" It's going good Daisy is talking to her right now about something" Tracker said

" oh and what's the whole thing with finding her brother" Rocky asks

" We have that figured out but it would be nice for you and Daisy to come with us" Tracker answered

" Oh I see you don't want to be alone with your crush" Rocky said giggling over the phone

As Tracker heard this he blushed hard " What no no we just though it would be better with four other then two so that way we can split up into two groups okay Amigo" Tracker said

" Oh I understand" Rocky said but he still giggled with out the phone near his ear

"Anyway I should probably go Rocky talk to you tomorrow when you get home cause I am thinking of staying here for another night anyway" Tracker said

" Yeah that should be fine it is the weekend after all" Rocky said

As they were talking on the phone Daisy and Sylvia were talking in Daisy's room

" So Sylvia you almost told Tracker that you loved him I see" Daisy said

" What no no no Why would you think that" Sylvia said

" girl please admit that you love him it's gonna drive me crazy" Daisy said

" Okay I will gosh" Sylvia said then laughs

Daisy laughs as well and is glad to see Sylvia in a good mood again then she left the room

In the room that Tracker is staying he hears a knock and see's that Sylvia is back

" Oh hey Sylvia" Tracker said

" Hey and um I remember what I wanted to say before I left" Sylvia said

" Oh okay what is it" Tracker asks

" Um well do you ever have a feeling that you love someone" Sylvia asks

" Uh yeah why do you ask" Tracker said

" Well lets say that the one you love helps you with problems and cares about you and other stuff" Sylvia said

This made Tracker think " Is she saying that she love's me" Tracker asks himself

Sylvia then continues on " Well I feel that way and the one I feel that towards is you Tracker even though we hardly know each other I have been falling in love with you" Sylvia said

Tracker did without thinking kissed her while she kissed back each loving every second of it then stopped and then they heard clapping at the door to see Daisy and the other girls standing there

" Told ya that you can do it Sylvia" Daisy said

Then Tracker got a Text

From Text

" Good job just saw the pic that the girls sent me and the others" Rocky said

This then made the two new couples mad

They looked at the girls and then Chased after them Tracker didn't mind running out in the dark cause he now has Sylvia

I could probably make something similar to this chapter when I make a Tracker X Sylvia part in my other story it's not gonna be the exact same but something similar

Anyway I hope you enjoy I'll tell how I'm gonna upload tomorrow when I do another chapter to another one of my stories


	41. Chapter 41

After chasing the girls that took the pictures of Tracker and Sylvia kissing they both got tired and before they went their separate ways and kissed each other goodnight.

The next Day the other boys came back and knew Tracker was okay but today he had to go back to Carlos and Sylvia's mom Selena offered him a ride and Sylvia came with as well

" Thanks ma'm Tracker said

"Uh mom can I hang with him for two hours and you can come pick me up please" Sylvia asks

" Sure hun just make sure you stay near Carlos okay" Selena told her

" Okay mom don't worry I will" Sylvia said as she walks with Tracker to where he and Carlos live

Back at the lookout Chase's mom was getting lunch ready when Zuma came in

" Hey Zuma" Chase's mom asks

" Hey um when am I gonna tell my sixth grade past" Zuma asks

" Since your getting better I'll let you decide for that one okay" Chase's mom told him

"Oh okay um I'm gonna go play now is that okay" Zuma asks

" Of course Zuma" Chase's mom said

After Zuma left Chase came over

" Hey mom" Chase said

" Hey Chase how was the camp for the night" She asks

" It was good I stayed away from the activities that were going on that had to do with my legs" Chase said

" That's good hun" Chase's mom said

" So I saw Zuma here before me did he want to tell his past or something" Chase asks

" I told him he can do the last one when he's ready" Chase's mom said

" oh is it because he's getting better" Chase asks

" Yeah that is why and why are you over here anyway" Chase's mom asks

" Oh I was wondering where Tracker was and Sylvia I want to congrats them for getting together" Chase said

" Aww that's Nice and see I knew you and Sylvia would get along some time" Chase's mom said

Chase nodded

Then Selena walked in

" Hey guys and by the way Chase I Took him home and Sylvia is staying with him for two hours

As they were talking Lunch was now ready and they called everyone inside

" Alright since Zuma feels better this is my last day staying here So Ryder if Zuma wants to tell the last one give me a call Okay or if he's around you Chase can you text me if he tells you" Chase's mom asks

" Sure ma'm I'll let you know" Ryder said

" Me too mom don't worry" Chase said

As Lunch was then over Sonic watched T.V in his room watching what he wanted to watch and he decided to be alone for right now and then Rubble Adam and Zuma watched T.V in Adam's room

Rocky then decided to see Flower since everyone else was busy

here is what everyone decided to do after lunch

Rocky went to see Flower

Zuma, Adam and Rubble watched T.V in Adam's Room

Sonic watched T.V in his Room

Everest and Marshal Went to see Jake

Chase and Skye went to the park along with Nick and Sammy

Daisy just sat in her room board outta her mind since everyone she would hang with was busy

With Daisy

" geeze when no one is around right now I get really board" Daisy says to herself then she gets a call from Izzy asking if she wants to hang with her at the park to play for a little bit Daisy then asks her if her friends are gonna be around but Izzy told her that she is gonna be good so Daisy got up changed out of her good clothes that she doesn't want to get dirty and then came out and met Izzy at the park

" Wow it's really busy here huh" Izzy asks her

" Well Chase and Skye are here as well as Sammy and Nick" Daisy said

Izzy nods and decides to not go too close to those four right now

" Well lets give them privacy and play in a different part of the park I'm learning not to bother others" Izzy said

Daisy nods and walks with her to the other side of the park where they won't desurbe the two couples

A hour later Sylvia then came over

" Oh hey Sylvia" Daisy asks

" Hey girl hey Izzy" Sylvia said

" Hey" Izzy said then looked over starting to see her popular friends Come close then continues talking " I was nice you know hanging out but I gotta go I just saw my other friends start walking over here" Izzy said as she walks off

" That was weird anyway Sylvia would you think Zuma is done watching T.V by now" Daisy asks

" Yeah he is done I just saw him along with the others in the living room it's Five right now and I think Everyone came back by four except you and oh yeah that's why I came here to get you since you didn't get my mom's text" Sylvia said

Daisy looked at her phone and saw that she had it on silent and when she pushed the button she saw she had three messages from Zuma asking where she was and how he misses her and he loves her as well making her smile and she also saw two missed calls one from Ryder and one from Selena. " gosh I was so busy talking to Izzy I lost track of time" Daisy said and they both went back to the lookout

Back at the lookout they got back and once they were there they saw that everyone else were getting ready to eat dinner

" There you are Daisy how come I didn't get a word that you left" Ryder asks

" Sorry Ryder I was hanging with Izzy" Daisy said

" Well next time you need to tell him hun cause if I didn't send Sylvia to get you then Ryder would of called Chase's parents you know what I mean or sent Chase back there since he was already there with Skye" Selena said

Daisy had her head down

" Daisy just please tell us where your going okay I'm giving you two more chances and if you leave with out telling me or the others your gonna be grounded okay now lets eat then you go in your room to think what was wrong and while you do that can you give me your phone" Ryder asks

Daisy just hands him her phone but instead of eating right away she ran to her room

" let me talk to her Ryder to see if I can see what's wrong" Selena said while getting Daisy's plate ready and went up to give it to her

" I'm gonna ask her what was wrong tomorrow at Lunch cause after dinner I want to hang in my room and listen to music also think about 6th grade a while I'm gonna give my self three days to think about it and after those three days are over I'm gonna tell your mom chase that I'm ready" Zuma said

" Sounds good Zuma" Chase said

With Daisy and Selena

" Daisy can you please tell me whats wrong hun" Selena asks

" I don't think I can live here any longer ma'm I'm starting to feel homesick I miss my family and I'm really sorry I'm starting to forget to turn my phone to where I can here the call and stuff" Daisy said

" So you always have it on Silent" Selena asks

" Yeah it's because of School and I don't want to get in trouble if it's on" Daisy said

" It's okay if you forget hun if you have it on silent make sure to still check it okay" Selena said

" Okay and thanks also for the summer can I spend the whole time with my mom" Daisy asks

" Yeah and what about your dad" Selena asks

" I don't want to talk about that" Daisy said

" Oh well when Zuma decides to do his last session I am gonna tell her to talk to you then okay" Selena said

Daisy looks at her but then sighs " Okay but I'm not doing sessions" Daisy said

" We will see what she says about that" Selena said as she gives her the food then leaves

hopefully this will make sense the next chapter will start with the school the next day Zuma will have time to think about his last past and as the days go by School is gonna be out. Also will Daisy make it before it's over or will she decide to run away. Might put that in three separate chapters the school part first then Zuma's last past after that and then the last chapter is if Daisy runs away or not.


	42. Chapter 42

Hey this is the next chapter and seeing how well the school is gonna end in the next three days this is the first day and they start to clean out their lockers.

Skipping to Math class

" Alright students I am very proud to say how well half of you did even though we did lose a student in the middle of the year" The Math Teacher said

Rocky raised his hand and when she called for him this is what he told the students " I am glad to announce that Zuma is able to help himself and is braver to tell all of us how he felt the whole year and if Chase's mom was here I would like to thank her for helping him with that by having him tell all his past's so far and now he has one more to go. Also I may feel bad for Sean but it's good for him and hopefully he will have a better time even though he is going to a school that is worse then this one." Rocky said

" I agree and I also have something to say" Daisy said

Everyone was comfused Silvia might know whats going on cause of the day before but they let her continue

" I don't think I am gonna be here at all next year I'm missing my mom I mean this is the first time I have been away from her for a whole year I though I could do it but since yesterday I was feeling down and want to be with her forever again" Daisy said then she ran out of the class room

Sylvia looked at the teacher doing a sign to see if she can go and look for her and the teacher agreed since she doesn't have anything planned to do for the next few days and they watched a movie

" Really Daisy you picked a wrong time to leave they are starting a movie right now" Sylvia said to herself

Then as she walked by she started to hear crying and went to the girls bathroom since that is where it was and when she got in there she knocked on the stall

" Daisy please come back to the room we are watching a movie" Sylvia said

" No I'm good Sylvia please go back I'm calling my mom and telling her to take me back home and next year I want her to home school me because I don't want to be away from her again" Daisy said

" Okay girl" Sylvia said then when she left the bathroom she went in the guidance office and asks if she can call daisy from her next class and also have Chase's mom with her and to also hurry since she is thinking of calling her mom to pick her up to go back to where she came from

" Thanks for telling me this Sylvia but it would of been better if you told us sooner rather then now since it's the end of the school year" the guidance teacher said

" It just started yesterday ma'm and she refuses to talk about it and I know she is gonna need help" Sylvia said

" okay and if her mom comes here then we can tell her to go to my office so we can have a talk" the guidance teacher said

Sylvia then finally went back to class and told everyone what she told their guidance teacher

" Your a really good friend Sylvia hopefully she will appreciate what your doing for her and not yell at you" Chase said

" Well your mom is also gonna be there as well Chase" Sylvia said

" Okay good she could use all the help she can get and Zuma" Chase said

Zuma looks to the right " yeah Chase" Zuma asks

" please be there for her I know she is gonna need you around she cheers you up so you should do the same for her" Chase said

" Okay Chase and also since your mom is gonna be there I am gonna tell her my plan" Zuma said

" Chase what if your mom has to go help Daisy with her problems would she have to stay with us again" Marshal asks

" I'm not sure and I think Daisy might not want the help and you know how she is" Chase said

" She's just having a rough last days of school you guys okay" Skye said

" I think we know that Skye and hopefully this will help her and she won't get mad at any of us about this when it would come to lunch time" Everest said

When they were talking about that Tracker just got done going to the bathroom and when he saw Daisy he helped her come back to the classroom

" Hey guys look who I was able to get back I found her in the halls" Tracker said

" I didn't want to go over here Tracker I was getting ready to go to the office" Daisy said

" Why were you going over there Daisy is something wrong" Tracker asks

Sylvia whispers whats going on in his ears and he nods and then kisses her cheek making her blush

" okay you two love birds lets stop talking and enjoy the rest of the movie we have been talking for the whole time" Rocky said

Everyone rolls their eyes since he always does this no matter what but knew he was right and enjoyed what was left of the movie

During social studies both Daisy and Zuma were called to go to the guidance office Zuma knew what it was about but Daisy had no Idea but she does think it's about Zuma

" Hey Zuma are you having trouble again or something" Daisy asks

" Nope and I'm not gonna tell you why we are being called" Zuma said

Daisy crosses her arms in dissapointment

" First I get dragged back into class and now my own boyfriend is keeping a secret from me on the way to the guidance office one thing it shouldn't be about is me being upset" Daisy said to herself

Zuma could tell that she might know what's up and texted Rocky about it to let him know

As they finally got there and came to the room Daisy went to her mom right away

" Mom what are you doing in here I wanted to come home with you and can we please leave now I don't want to talk about my feelings" Daisy said

Zuma then told her to come over since he's a little scared of her mom

" Daisy I was like that when I first started trust me this is gonna help you I know I lose hope but please don't worry I know It will be hard but if I went threw it then you can to" Zuma said as he kisses her

" Okay Zuma I'll try and I think I'll wait to be with my mom in the summer and I'll only do the session once a week and I'll try to visit you Zuma and I still don't know if I want to come back here next year or stay with my mom by being home schooled" Daisy said

Then her mom came over " Daisy honey I'm really busy when your at school I won't be able to home school you it's just not gonna work out okay I know you miss me but hun" Daisy's mom couldn't finish as she shed into tears

" Okay Okay lets have this talk I don't have all day and I thought I would be done with the whole helping thing LOL anyway Daisy can you please tell us what's wrong and what happened yesterday" Chase's mom asks

" Okay I was hanging with Izzy you remember her right mom" Daisy asks. Her mom nods " Well were friends again and I guess we had fun talking that I lost track of time and went home a hour late" Daisy said

" Well I remember you always did that when you were old enough to see your friends on your own and you never let me know when your done I always had to call Izzy's mom or someone else's and then ground you cause of that" Daisy's mom said

Daisy continues " Well anyway when I got home they got mad at me and I now forget to turn my phone off of silent so I didn't hear anything or look at my phone while I was there and then I found out that I missed you mom that when you yelled at me sometimes or when dad was alive and yelled at me you always comfort me telling me it's okay" Daisy said

" I get that from my brother even though I'm older I think he still does it" Zuma said making Daisy laugh

this made Daisy's mom smile but she doesn't know who the boy is

" Hey excuse me but what is your name" She asks Zuma

" Oh sorry my name's Zuma and uh" Zuma struggles to say more

" I think he's scared telling you that he's my boyfriend mom" Daisy said

" Daisy he looks too young for you and also what was the rule dad told you before he died anyway" Daisy's mom asks

" To wait to get a boyfriend until junior year of high school" Daisy said

" Thats' right but I think he will do as long as he treated you right the whole year" Daisy's mom said

" Excuse me but he was shy when they first met and she had a crush on him right away I was able to see it in her eyes even though I wasn't there but I knew that someone would have a crush on Zuma when he entered middle school this year. Also he was bullied through out the school year until now and I helped him threw the whole thing and soon he is gonna do his last one" Chase's mom said

Daisy's mon was shocked she didn't know about that and smiles " Well Zuma I will let you continue dating her and Daisy please don't think about running away even if he did or not" Daisy's mom said

" Okay mom" Daisy said as she hugs

" Well this worked and I wasn't even included but I agree and Daisy if you need help and even though we are almost done with school please come to see me tomorrow okay" the school consler said

Okay this is Turing out good and yeah in the summer is when they are gonna form their no bullying club and they are gonna ask a lot of other kids to join as much as they can


	43. Chapter 43

Hey sorry for not updating for two days I was kinda busy and the next time I will be able to update is on Tuesday and this chapter is when Zuma goes to Chase's moms house to tell her his last past and also Daisy comes as well but talks to her in the last chapter I can't believe I am gonna be done with this story and then the sequel for this one is a summer one and I'll try and finish that only in the summer and if not then it will have to wait till next summer, But hopefully that won't happen because I am hopefully planning on having that up to 20 chapters. I also have other stories to work on to and I also have the poll to vote for the next couple I have a three way tie I won't be able to write another couple part until I get another two or three votes on the two or I can just go ahead and do who ever in the three way tie but I am only choosing out of the two since I am working on a Skye and Chase in the story I got a crush on you. On with the story

Another day after school Zuma waited for Brad to pick him up to be taken to his house. Chase found it weird that Zuma is going to his house but goes with it any way and as he was waiting Daisy also came with him and asks if she could come with him.

" Hey Zuma do you think I can come with you I kinda need to talk to her after your done with your stuff do you know what I mean" Daisy asks

" Um I don't know how he will feel about that I'm sure he will be fine with it though" Zuma said

Then Brad arrives and when he rolls the windows down to see Zuma he also see's Daisy with him

" Daisy please don't tell me that you have to watch over him but my own son" Brad said

" No he didn't send me I pretty much came here on my own and is it okay if I come not to bother Zuma, But I have to talk to her as well and since Zuma is coming here I might as well Come at the same time and get this whole thing over with." Daisy said

" I though you got threw this yesterday" Brad asks

" I know but I just want to talk to her more okay" Daisy said

" I'm sorry but not today how about after school tomorrow okay she talks to you and then you can be dropped off at your moms for the summer just make sure to pack some clothes okay" Brad said

" I have clothes over there already I brought half over to where I'm staying during school" Daisy said

" you own that much clothes" Brad asks

" Yeah I do and I don't want to talk about how that happened I will let you hear it if you let me come today though and if not then you are not allowed to hear it tomorrow cause I think I need to get my dad out of my mind right now and I don't know how to do it" Daisy said

" Right and the way that would be perfect to do it is if you talk to her but hun we don't know how long Zuma's past for this year is gonna last okay so that's why its perfect to do it tomorrow and also you have early dismissal tomorrow anyway so you have tons of time okay" Brad said

" Okay I'll do it tomorrow and I guess your allowed to hear it but wait is Chase gonna be here tomorrow as well" Daisy asks

" I'm not sure what he wants to do this summer I mean it's best if he does stay home with us, But he doesn't have to come home until you leave okay and that will give us time to talk take you home and then we pick him up" Brad said

" Um sir we should get going she just texted me and asked where we are" Zuma said

" Oh sorry Zuma tell her I will drop you off and then I will drop daisy off at the lookout okay" Brad said

" Okay" Zuma said and that is what he did

At Chase's parents house Chase's mom was pacing around waiting for them and when she finally got a text from Zuma she wasn't really happy and texted him that she is gonna have to have a talk with Daisy tomorrow about her innterupting with something that Zuma planned instead of her.

While in the car Zuma wasn't really happy that Daisy did that and didn't speak to her the entire ride and when they got to where he needed to be Daisy wanted a goodbye kiss but he just walked away and went into the house

" He will come around don't worry and you know that this is his last one right and since he was doing so well she let him choose when he wanted to do it as well as the time and that time was right after school and he's 10 minutes late as of now" Brad said

" Oh well I hope he will forgive cause I feel bad for doing that I should of listed to what you said and he wouldn't of been late" Daisy said

" Also your late as well Ryder is worried about you and didn't he tell you not to do this again I know he took away your phone but I know he wants you back at a certain time" Brad said

Daisy nods and when she saw the lookout she saw a disappointment look on Ryder's face

"Daisy there you are why did you make Zuma late she was worried that he forgot about today and went back here and I told her that he should be with Brad so when I called him he told me that he had to deal with you cause you wanted to come with Zuma at the same time" Ryder said

" I know Ryder I just wanted to get my talk over with okay I didn't want to wait till the next day but now I'm okay with it and also Zuma's mad at me" Daisy said

" I would be mad at you too if I was with you even if it would be around my mom cause if I had something important to talk to her about and if you interrupted then I wouldn't want to look at you also it was Zuma's Idea to do it today anyway so it doesn't matter what you wanted to do It could take a long time for the session she might even have him take a break or he might ask to take a break and who knows how long the sessions are. I'm just upset that you made my mom worry okay and for that I am watching you all day so tomorrow I am gonna come with you and maybe stay with them for like a month" Chase said

Daisy nods and went right to her room since that is where Ryder pointed for her to go to and he told her to think about how to treat others with respect by not arguing with anyone just to get her way

With Zuma and Chase's mom

" Are you really gonna stay mad at her Zuma" Chase's mom asks

" No I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow during school though and give her a hug I mean I understand why she wanted to come cause she just wanted to talk to you about something so that she knows what to do next year or maybe it's something else I don't know but I'm not gonna ask her what's its about cause she might want to keep it a secret." Zuma said

" I agree and thats part of being a good boyfriend Zuma is not getting into her business" Chase's mom said

" Okay can I get started now" Zuma asks

" Sure Zuma" Chase's mom said

 **I was up a little early watching my older friends leave to go on the earlier bus I also told Everest not to get into any fights and she said she promised and Rocky told me that if he has problems that he and Skye are gonna be there for me I nodded and then got myself ready for a new start of my last year in elementary**

 **A few days passed and as I thought it finally stopped it didn't Aladan was still after me as well as Banjo and the twins. Rubble was by my side and protected me the best he could but they kept going past me**

 **in the past**

 **" HA where are your friends now OH wait you HAVE NO FRIENDS in the FIRST place they were all fake" Banjo said**

 **" EXCUSE ME THEY WERE NOT FAKE THEY WERE ALL REAL JUST BECAUSE THEY AREN'T HERE DOESN'T MAKE HIM FEEL ALONE HE HAS ME AND RUBBLE" Adam said**

 **I was surprised to see him here he smiled at me and felt bad for not being there for him all the years I told him it was okay**

 **As we were talking however one of the twins came to pick me up and threw me across the play ground I was okay but I had tears in my eyes and I saw Adam about to do something like he did in pre K I stopped him though because I was worried that is what got him to leave me in the first place but when I heard he lives in the same place I live and he said that it starts the day we came friends again**

 **As days go by it got worse and worse Adam wanted so much to stop it that Rubble told him that he reminds him of Everest who would of done the same thing hurt the others there are some days where I go see Skye and talk to her and other days where I see Rocky and some times I see Everest when she comes over to make sure she hasn't hurt anyone and she told me she didn't have a reason to because they had no one to do it to**

 **So they kept pushing me around calling me things that I didn't want to hear and then the one day when I stayed home since I was sick Adam did a really bad thing and that was hurting Banjo and Aladan again. I didn't talk to him since because I wanted him to promise but Rubble did try to tell him not to do it but Adam though it would get them to stop but he got in trouble instead and couldn't go to school for three days**

 **"** Wow not as bad as I though it was gonna be well besides Adam trying to hurt others I really think he is like Everest both don't like the other being bullied so the only thing they can think of is hurting them back not thinking of what that will bring to them" Zuma said

" I agree Zuma and I am still gonna talk to Daisy tomorrow and hopefully she won't try to run away" Chase's mom said

" Well if she ever does give Ryder a call so that we can help you search for her if that happens" Zuma said

" Right well thanks Zuma and I am gonna drive you home okay since Brad isn't back yet" Chase's mom said

Okay end of this one and again the next chapter will be the last one


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys and just to let you know that I forgot that this chapter is the last chapter and I don't know how long it will be and also this will show some of them going home to their parents for half of the summer and since I didn't get this done before summer ended I have to wait to do the sequel in the summer if I would have time that is and I am out of school right now.

So from the last chapter Zuma was being dropped off back at the lookout by Amanda ( gonna go threw the story and change it to that when I get the chance)

So Zuma I see your day was interesting right" Amanda asks

" Yeah It was" Zuma said and then he sighed

Amanda noticed this " What's wrong" She asks

" It's about Daisy" Zuma said

" Still upset of what she did" Amanda asks

" Yeah I am and I don't know if I can get over it or not" Zuma said

" Well just talk to her tonight and see how that goes okay and if it doesn't go well then maybe she ended up not being the one for you" Amanda said

" Okay" Zuma said

As they were talking She just pulled into the driveway and he got out

" Oh before you go ask Chase if he wants to stay with us for half the summer or not and also remind Daisy while your at it when you talk to her about tomorrow and if Chase does want to stay with us then also ask when he would want to come" Amanda asks

" Do I have to mention that Daisy is gonna be at the house tomorrow or something" Zuma asks

" Yeah go do that" Amanda said as she drives away and wishes him good luck

SO that is what he did

With Daisy she was still upset of what happened between both her and Zuma that she didn't hear her door being knocked on

" Daisy it's Zuma can I come in" Zuma asks

" I would Zuma but I got punished for how I treated you and Brad" Daisy said threw the door

" Well I came to remind you about tomorrow so you have to wait for Brad to get you instead of going on the bus" Zuma said

" I know and Chase is gonna watch over me tomorrow to make sure I do that" Daisy said then she stays quiet

So then Zuma went to see Chase

He goes to knock on the door and got an answer right away

" Oh hey Zuma" Chase said

" Hey Chase so um tomorrow I heard your going with Daisy and also are you going to stay with them for a while" Zuma asks

" Okay So how did Daisy tell you she isn't allowed to let anyone in her room at the moment and yes I am gonna stay with them but only for a month and also the reason I am going with her is so that I can keep an eye on her the entire school day" Chase said

" Dude its a half day tomorrow" Zuma said

" I know that and you know what I mean Zuma" Chase said

" Right Well I better get going to bed night Chase" Zuma said

" good night Zuma" Chase said as he closes the door from his room

So Zuma finally went back to his room and saw Rocky already sleeping with a Math book in his hand

" Must of been studying for 9th grade" Zuma though to himself as he carefully takes the book and puts it on his nightstand and then went to bed

The next morning everyone was up except Rocky and Daisy

Rocky because he was studying for something last night and Daisy because she doesn't want to go to school but Chase wasn't buying it and kept knocking on her door

" Daisy you have to get ready I know it's the last day and everything but please get up and out of your room" Chase said

" No Chase and forget about it I change my mind about going to your house and having my mom pick me up in two hours" Daisy said

Ryder heard this and came over and unlocked the door

" Daisy I know your upset but please get ready and you Can't skip on the last day of School you have a Math final today" Ryder said

" No we don't Ryder and I guess Rocky told you that" Chase asks

" Yeah he did tell me Chase I guess he just wants a reason to do school work" Ryder said

" That would explain why he's still sleeping" Chase said

" No I woke up Chase Zuma woke me up after he got out of the shower by swishing his wet hair on me" Rocky said

" Well you don't like being tickled so what else was I susposed to do have Chase get his megaphone out and have him do it" Zuma asks

" Um no I rather be tickled I guess" Rocky said

Zuma pokes him in the stomic

" Hey what was that for" Rocky asks

" if you want to get me back get a shower first" Zuma said as he runs to his room

Rocky rolls his eyes and turned on a fauset and pretended to take one so he left it on for 5 minutes and then turned it off after putting water on his hair and when Zuma walked passed he did the same thing that Zuma did to him

" Dude not cool" Zuma said and they played for a while since they both did everything else

After what had seemed forever Daisy finally came out and got ready and so were the rest of them and went out for the bus

At school everyone were so excited that this was their last day but know that some of them are gonna hang with their family next year and what surprised Zuma was that his parents were here not for him but they were signing Molly so she can go to school here next year he looked for a second and then went to homeroom.

At lunch

Zuma saw Daisy and went to hug her knowing that she really needs it right now and that surprised her a lot but liked it

" So you forgive me" Daisy asks

" It wasn't easy but the answer is yes I forgive you" Zuma said kissing her cheek

" Aww Cuddly Weirdos" JJ said

Zuma just ignored him and grabbed his lunch and sat down with his friends

After school

Chase and Daisy were waiting for Brad to come to pick them up he had informed them that he is gonna Come and stay with them for a month mostly to just hang with his dad since he saw his mom pretty much the whole school year. They were surprised to see Zuma waiting for his parents as well

" Zuma what are you doing here" Chase asks

" Oh hey guys My mom told me to wait here while they are done with the things in the office with the princable my sister is coming here next year and they should be done soon since school is over" Zuma said

" Right and are you going to stay with them for a month or something" Daisy asks

" Well the thing is my mom signed me up for surf camp I wanted to stay at the lookout but she had that planed out for a month and I do want to surf I just wasn't expecting her to do that" Zuma sad

" So how long is the camp going to be Zuma" Chase asks

" For a month then they want me to hang with them for the rest of the Summer so I will hardly see you guys this summer until next school year and that will only be in the morning and after school" Zuma said

" Sounds like a busy Summer and maybe I can hang with your family sometime after your surfing camp" Daisy said

" Maybe I will have to ask to see if that's okay and then I will call you about that" Zuma said

Then both Brad and Jeff pulled up Zuma kissed her cheek and went into the car and Chase and Daisy did the same in the other car.

After a few minutes of driving Brad asks how their day was

" My day was pretty good sir Zuma and I made up after what happened yesterday" Daisy said

" Thats good and I'm also sorry about yesterday" Brad said

" It's fine" Daisy said

" So Chase how was yours" Brad asks

" It was good Dad" Chase said

" Are you excited to hang with us this summer" Brad asks

" Well I just want it to be just you and me because I have seen mom a lot this year" Chase said

" Okay and I'll try to be with you as much as I can We have been pretty busy lately and actually maybe if your mom agree's then maybe you can join me at work see what I do and maybe learn a few things" Brad said

" Really I have been waiting to do that for a long time and I should be old enough anyway" Chase said

" I know son I know and while your mom and Daisy talk we can hang out okay" Brad said

" Yes I would love that A lot" Chase said

They finally reached the house

" Amanda I'm back" Brad said

" Finally and hey Daisy lets go into the guest room and you two can go into the man cave while we talk" Amanda said

" Okay and hun can Chase come to my work on some days this summer so that he can learn more he convinces he's old enough about that" Brad said

" Okay but he has to be careful alright his ankle" Amanda said pointing to it

" Oh right" Chase said

" Does it hurt" Daisy asks

" Um no it's fine" lied Chase

" Okay" Daisy said not believing him

" Finally away from them huh" Amanda said

" Yeah I know and also Chase was lying I could tell by his voice" Daisy said

" So it does hurt and let me guess he didn't bring his cruches with him right" Amanda asks

" Yeah he didn't bring them and I guess it's getting a little better because he didn't fall as much as he used to with out them" Daisy said

" oh good then maybe he's gonna be ready to be out of them soon" Amanda said

" So to the real topic" Daisy said

" Oh right well lets get started" Amanda said

" Well I mentioned to Brad about that I have a lot of clothes and that was because when my dad was around he bought me most of them and we used to be rich as well and then something happened to him one day and I got my last set of clothes and the thing is I am wearing them right now meaning he died at the end of winter" Daisy said

" Does your mom still have the money" Amanda asks

" Yeah she does and trying to save it so she won't let me get any more new clothes for a long time" Daisy said

" Well thanks for telling me this and also I am not gonna be mad at Chase because if he's not falling down then it's getting better" Amanda said

Then after another hour of talking she took her to her mom's house

Now this is the end of the story I hope you enjoyed if you didn't then thats okay well one story down three more to go


End file.
